Chuck vs Sarah, Sam, and Lady Valkrie
by ThereIsAnother
Summary: What if vs. American Hero happened differently.  Sarah's journey through hell as Chuck's mission is to bring back the one he loves to not only save Sarah, but himself.  There will be Charah moments and I promise a happy ending.  Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so here is the first part to a multi Chapter story. The story starts somewhere around Chuck vs. the American Hero. Please be patient as I use a lot of what was already shown in the episode, but I add different plot twists and take some liberty to change up what was originally presented to us. Please get through the first few Chapters as this sets up the good stuff to come. This is my first story so I will warn you that I don't use a lot of what I deem unimportant details that as a reader I could care less about. For example, some writers like to put times and dates on every other paragraph, but honestly, I usually never pay attention to those while reading so I figure not to stress them while writing. I like nice flow while I read, leaving a lot to my own imagination so hopefully that will show in my writing style. I will worn you that this story will get very dark for some of our beloved Characters but it will only be to stress their eventual Journey. I am a huge Charah Shipper so you can know what to expect, eventually… Oh, and I don't own Chuck.

**Prologue**

"How are the experiments coming along?" Asked the Ring Director.

A tall man in a white coat turns to the Director, "Very well sir. We have almost completed the new Intersect, and the new Governor project is moving along very well."

"Glad to hear it Doctor. How long before we are ready to test it on our subject?"

"Should be just a matter of days now."

"Good, I will let Shaw know its time to implement project Eve's Revenge". With that, the director left the medical room and placed a call on his ring phone.

"This is Daniel Shaw."

"Shaw, it is time to initiate project Eve's Revenge. Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir. The blonde has been easy to manipulate and her love sick moron will do pretty much anything I say."

"So the Ardenal X20 has been effective against this highly trained agent?

"Extremely effective. I have been putting small amounts in her coffee for the past few months and she has not been able to resist the effects. I could suggest she walks around with a pillowcase over her head and that tramp would do it. The idiot even told me her real name."

"And her feelings for this love sick Moron has not caused issues?"

"In the beginning it was touch and go but lately it has been a lot easier. I believe the Agent you sent did enough to make a slight impression."

"Good, I will tell Hannah that news. Maybe she won't be so pissed knowing that she did not have a chance to kill him herself." The ring director pauses as he realizes how close the ring is to finishing this major phase of their plan.

"You are confident the test subject will follow you into the building?"

"She would go through hell and back for me. I will try to make it as believable as possible, but she will no doubt come running in after to me."

"Good. The success of this Governor test will be more important then even the Intersect, and Sarah Walker will be vital to that success."

"I understand Sir. We are almost at the end."

"Yes Daniel, it is almost time to finally get revenge on those that killed your wife."

With this Shaw hung up the phone and gave a slight wooden smile. It was just about the time Sarah was coming through the door from the adjacent room.

"You ready for Burbank, Walker?" asked Shaw as Sarah sat her Luggage next to the bed.

"It will be nice to finally tie up some loose ends" responded Sarah as she momentarily thought of the lanky brown - eyed agent who would unfortunately be waiting there.

"Well, I hope you can finally bring closure to this situation with Chuck. I think it is a waste to keep getting separate rooms."

Sarah turned to Shaw. "I hope you understand. I truly enjoy being with you and I love all the time we spend together. But I just am not ready to take, "That Step", at least not yet."

Shaw thought to himself, "_I can't believe I had to put up with you this long Slut. I can't believe I even thought about sleeping with the Tramp who shot my wife. I should have just let you die from that poison, but I knew how important you were to this project. Either way, just one more performance and then you will begin to know what real pain and suffering is._"

"I completely understand. You and Chuck have a history, and I respect you even more for sticking to your guns so to speak."

"You are so sweet" replied Sarah as she touched the side of Shaw's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, just your hands were cold." Shaw quickly stood up as the thought of that hand made him sick inside. He kicked himself for almost giving it away, but thought he did a good job playing it off.

"Alright, time to head back to Castle."

With that, the two agents left both their rooms and took a cab to the airport.

**Chapter 1**

_**{Back at Castle, Chuck returns from his trip to see Beckman about becoming an official spy}**_

"I'm going to Washington, okay, and I'm going with Shaw."

"Wait a minute. Wasn't this the plan? There's nothing stopping us from being together now. I passed my spy test."

"That's why I can't be with you, okay. You're not...you're not the same guy I fell for."

"How am I not the same guy?"

"You killed somebody, Chuck! I saw you kill the mole!"

"Sarah, I know what you think you saw, but it's not that simple, it's more complicated than that. It's not what you think and I need you to believe me."

"Well I don't believe you Chuck. You are so good at lying now I doubt you even know the difference. I will never be able to trust you, EVER!"

Chuck felt his knees go weak as he saw the hurt in Sarah's eyes. "Sarah, please. Please you have to know I did this all for you."

Sarah misheard the "I did this all **FOR** you" and thought she heard "I did this all **BECAUSE OF** you", "**SHUT UP! SHUT UP NOW!**" screamed Sarah.

Chuck took a step back.

"**I KNOW, I KNOW I MADE YOU DO EVERYTHING. I KNOW I CHANGED YOU, IT'S ALL MY FREAKING FAULT. I AM A EMOTIONLESS JERK AND I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE MY SELF!** But hey, that's what make me a great spy, right."

"Sarah, please. That is not what I said or meant. You are everything to me and I never felt like you made me…"

"Chuck, so help me God. If you don't just shut up and leave, I will kill you myself." Sarah knows she was looking at Chuck, but all she could think about was what Daniel has been telling her over the past weeks. Chuck is a spy because of her. She trained him so well. Chuck would not be here if it weren't for her. Chuck will be better off because of all she has done to help him become a spy.

Chuck couldn't believe his eyes, or ears for that matter. It was like he was talking to a evil robot, as if Sarah was not processing a word he said.

Sarah stood there, shaking with rage as she only heard the silent promptings of Shaw, and not what Chuck was actually saying.

Chuck lifted his hands to her face. "Sarah, I Lo…" Chuck never finished as Sarah punched him in the mouth.

"What the hell Sarah" replied an astounded Chuck as he tasted the blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Now it was he who had enough.

"Look Sarah, I don't know what the heck has gotten into you but enough is enough. I have had to take a back seat; literally, almost since the day we first met. I have done everything you have asked of me and you still don't want me. You cling to any spy with a man part, but the man who has always been there for you, the man who would do anything for you, can't get the time of day." Chuck noticed this struck a cord.

Sarah was starting to loose it but she remembered how Daniel had taught her to control her emotions. He had told her great spies don't feel emotion. Daniel had given her such wonderful advice lately; what would she do without him. To think this imbecile in front of her at one time actually meant something to her. His beautiful brown eyes, the way he always made her laugh, his hair.

What the hell am I thinking? Sarah shook her head from the war going on between her heart and her brain.

Chuck noticed something happening with Sarah and continued his assault now. "Sarah you got all pissed when I wouldn't leave with you in Prague. I get it, that sucked but you have to see the bigger picture. What would have happened if we took that course in our lives? Huh? What life would we have had always being on the run? How happy would that have really made you?"

"Then I come back to apologize, realizing I was wrong, and you treat me like crap. The situation in Prague was a major set back yes, but your solution was going and practicing your seduction skills on some drug lord. You know what, you never did care about me did you? You just wanted an excuse to get out of the spy life and I was the most convenient schnook you could play your little con on"

"I mean you are the best con person out there, right. I just can't believe I fell for it."

It was then Sarah realized something very out of the ordinary what was taking place within her. Why had she not been listening to Chuck, why were all these other thoughts in her head. Why the heck am I relying so much on Daniel? She was not mad, but something just did not feel right. It was then that Shaw walked in.

Seeing the super spy walk in, Chuck knew it was time to get out of there before he threw up.

"Chuck, wait" pleaded Sarah, but Chuck was up the stairs and out the door "I'm… sorry…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**"You don't stop, you don't quit, you never go to far"**_

Chuck realized he screwed things up, royally as Ellie's words replay in his mind. He is in the car heading back to castle after talking with his sister.

"Man, what have I become?" Chuck asks out loud. He looks back over his life the past 3-½ years. He thinks how easy lying is now. How manipulative he could be with his friends. How he actually enjoys beating the crap out of people. How he can sleep with one person while really being in love with someone else. Hell, he doesn't even play Call of duty anymore. It is that moment he realizes he truly is not Chuck anymore.

"I have to make this right. Sarah, my sweet Sarah. You are right. I am not the same guy and even though some things have made me better, as a whole I am a horrible person for what I have done. I don't want to live like this anymore, I have to make it right. I promise, I will be your Chuck again."

Chuck hit the gas as he sped to castle. He was going to do what ever it took to get Sarah back and nothing was going to stop him.

When Chuck walked into Castle, he noticed Shaw and Sarah kissing and his heart broke inside. He wanted that so bad, and here, the living two by four had his women in his arms. What he wanted to do to Shaw at that moment, but then the real Chuck came through.

He knew that it was over and Sarah's heart was taken. He would wait, but not interfere. He would always be there for her, but never force her. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and because of that love, he was not going to force her to choose. He was not going to cause more conflict for her. Why? Because that is what the real Chuck would do.

Shaw walked past Chuck and told him to "Take care of Her". Chuck approached Sarah.

"Sarah, I am not going to say anything else except that I am sorry and if there is anything I can do to help, I will."

Sarah paused for a split second as she heard the thoughtfulness in Chuck's voice, but it was only for a moment. "Shaw is going to the ring head quarters as bait and I am not going to let him go alone."

Chuck had a decision to make. A part of him would love for Shaw to get blown up into a million slivers of wood, and taken out of the picture, but the real Chuck new what he had to do.

Remembering the commands, he brought up the Castle defenses and activated Detention Mode where Sarah was standing at a computer.

Sarah realizing what happened immediately turned and yelled at Chuck, "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I JUST KNEW YOU WOULD PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS!**"

Chuck was heartbroken that Sarah's first thought was that he was trying to somehow win her back by omission. He stared into Sarah's eyes "He's not going in alone, I am going in with him to bring him back"

Sarah wanted to cry, her original anger crumbling like the Berlin wall, "But why would you do this?"

"Because I know how much he means to you". At this Chuck turned around and left Castle, not seeing the tears in Sarah's eyes as she raised her hand to the glass.

Sarah was in complete shock. Was that really her Chuck that she had just witnessed? So much in her head was trying to tell her it was just a ploy so Chuck could kill Shaw, but her heart was winning this battle. 3 ½ years was just too long to be in love with Her Chuck to just throw it away now. She knew at that moment she wanted Chuck more then anything. No matter what these crazy thoughts were going on in her head, she was going to get Chuck back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chuck pulled up to the abandoned warehouse and proceeded to enter. He quickly flashed on the soda machine and within seconds he was walking the halls of the underground ring lab, General Beckman's locator device securely stashed in his pocket.

_**{ * * * }**_

"Director, we have a situation."

"What is the problem?"

"We have a CIA agent in the building."

"I know this idiot, it is our test subject. Lead her down to the lab."

"Uh, no sir, this is a male CIA agent. Agent Bartowski."

The director almost dropped his phone as he quickly ran over to Shaw who was loading up the hand held device that would deliver the newly developed Governor.

"Shaw"

"Yes Director" Shaw turned to see a not so pleasant look on the Directors face.

"You assured me Agent Walker would be here." Yeah, she should be here now, I saw the silent alarm flash so I assumed it was her."

"You idiot, its Agent Bartowski, and he is alone."

A panicked look spread across Shaw's face. "What in the world is that idiot thinking?" Shaw could not believe Bartowski was coming down to save him. What kind of fool is he?

"Just a minor set back, do we have the alternate intersect video setup and the audio package ready to go?' asked the Director.

"Sure just need to switch it over really quick."

"Fine do it. We will just move our plan in a different direction and deal with Agent Walker at a later time. Who knows, having Agent Bartowski on our side ahead of schedule may actually pay dividends.

_**{ * * * }**_

Chuck was just turning a corner when he approached a group of ring Agents. He quickly flashed and took them all out in a single attack. He proceeded down the hall and came upon a set of doors. He cautiously opened them. What he saw almost made him drop his gun.

"Chuck, I don't want you to freak out. I know your going to freak out but you have to listen to me."

"Shaw? Shaw what are you doing?" Chuck looked around and saw what looked to be a mini intersect room with a laboratory out of a Frankenstein movie off to the right.

"Chuck, the ring is not who or what you think they are. You have been deceived from the beginning by the CIA and NSA."

"What the heck are you talking about Shaw?" Chuck raised his tranq gun in the direction of Shaw.

"Listen to me Chuck. I was sent to help you and get you safely away from the rogue Government agency that is manipulating you."

Chuck was not having any of this as he quickly scanned the room. There were about 10 people in the room, but a majority looked like scientists and doctors. The "Frankenstein Room" had jars of liquid of many different colors along with what looked to be plutonium grade canisters near a surgery table. There looked to be computers and other electronic equipment all over the room. But what caught his attention was the mini intersect room Shaw was standing in.

"What are you doing here Shaw and what is this place?"

"Chuck, calm down. I assure you we are not the enemy. And to prove it, there is something I want you to see."

Before Chuck could do or say anything, everyone but him quickly put on dark glasses and the room in front of him lit up with a multitude of images. Except this was not the normal intersect pictures he was used to. These were… "SARAH?"

Chuck was transfixed by the pictures of all the missions Sarah was on since her induction into the CIA. Except these images were not of the good times. Some images were so impulsive that Chuck felt like turning away but of course he could not. Sarah stabbing, shooting people in cold blood, poisoning people, all kinds of sickening things. But these images were not ones that made Chuck feel like vomiting. These were not what shattered Chuck's heart.

The images of all of Sarah's seduction missions displayed on the screen. Surveillance images of Bryce and her, Cole, past marks, and even Shaw. Private moments displayed unforgettable scenes in front of Chuck. Chuck lowered his head, completely heart broken, as the screens suddenly went dark.

"You see Chuck, Agent Walker has used you from the beginning." Shaw was very careful not to use Sarah's first name. He needed Chuck to separate Sarah from the Agent. Shaw then pressed a button on the remote control he held in his hand. Pieced together taped conversations begin playing.

"No, it can't be" As Chuck heard Agent Walker talking about how Chuck was an easy mark she could manipulate. How she would kill him if he tried to run. All the past conversations that were completely taken out of context, now playing loud and clear for a broken Chuck.

Chuck fell to his knees, placing his hands on his lowered head, tears streaming from his eyes. He literally felt like his heart had exploded. His Sarah had betrayed him from the beginning. He began retreating into the darkest recesses of his soul. A wound had opened that would never be fixed. Chuck kept saying why Sarah, why…

Shaw was smiling as he looked over to the Director who had a strange look on his face. Shaw dismissed this and happily returned his focus to the dejected Chuck.

"Chuck, I tried everything to help you along the way. Yes I know you did not kill the mole and that Casey did. I did not say anything because the loyalty you showed your former partner in the face of loosing the one you loved was incredible. I knew you could be a true Hero and while times were not always pleasant, you grew from my training. Agent Walker just held you back as She and her agency wanted to keep you for themselves to manipulate you and use you how they seen fit. I mean come on Chuck, how many times did Agent Walker lie to you or mislead you. Trust me can only hold so much water when not followed by action."

Chuck was close to blacking out. He never felt this kind of coldness before. He never felt the tear of his soul like this. He was barely teetering on the edge and all it would take is a slight nudge and the darkness would consume him. He was broken both mind and soul and he could not function, did not want to function anymore.

Shaw could see that Chuck was his now, so he cautiously moved toward Chuck. "You see Chuck, the Ring needs your help. We just need your help to bring these unpatriotic rogue Agents to justice. You are too good a person to let people like Sara… Agent Walker destroy this country." Dang it Shaw thought, that was close.

That name, Sarah, Chuck thought. His darkness was to consuming but that name, Sarah, was not associated with this evil Agent Walker. It was then Chuck heard his Sisters voice "you don't stop, you don't quit" But Ellie, it was all a lie. Chuck suddenly had flashes, not intersect flashes, but flashes that felt like they were coming from his heart, not his brain.

Sarah walking into the Buy More, Vicky Vale, Vick, Vicky Vale. Sarah hugging his Sister on so many occasions displaying such a sisterly bond. Sarah coming into the Buy More, always looking so beautiful. But then the images of Sarah with Bryce flashed intersect style. Then Sarah and Cole, and the worst, Sarah and Shaw. But something strange was happening to Chuck. His "Heart Flashes" were overpowering his "Intersect Flashes". For every Bryce/Sarah, there was Sarah holding his hand. For every Sarah/Shaw, there was Sarah eating a hamburger or sizzling shrimp with him.

"So you see Chuck, we need you to help bring Justice to Agent Walker. We need you to help us terminate Agent Walker."

That was all it took as Chuck Jumped to his feet and aimed his tranq gun at Shaw, at the same time initiating the tracking device in his hand. Shaw froze in his tracks, definitely not expecting this, especially with how the Doctors said the "Sarah Intersect" would completely destroy Chucks emotions.

"You made a very big mistake Shaw. You assumed I was a spy. You assumed the intersect in my brain was stronger then the intersect in my heart. I will never be like you or these Ring agents. I will never be a cold hearted killer." Chuck paused as his thoughts went to his Sarah. "You want to know who I am. You want to know who I truly am?" Chuck was so angry now but not because of what happened to him. He was mortified at what Shaw did and was doing to Sarah. This piece of crap was using Sarah like a piece of garbage, and it was going to end now.

Chuck looked into Shaw's eyes, a determination never before felt in his entire life. "I am Sarah's Chuck. Always have been" Chuck slowly squeezed the trigger on his Tranq gun.

Chucked jumped as a gun shot rang out from behind him. He turned to see the Director standing there with a smoking gun. "Wow, you're a bad shot, sir." Chuck remarked as he raised his gun.

"Chuck, why?" Shaw yelled as he crumbled to the ground from the shot to his chest.

Chuck could not believe what just happened.

"I cant stand failure" Replied the director as he holstered his gun and started moving towards the door. "Make sure this one dies a horrible death" as he pointed at Chuck. With that, the director quickly left.

The guards came forward and ordered Chuck to drop his weapon. Chuck instantly flashed. He took out 3 of the 4 guards instantly. He ducked the 4th's attempt to shoot him as a stray bullet just flew over his head. This gave Chuck the chance he needed as he round house kicked the guard knocking him out instantly.

Chuck quickly scanned the room as more guards came in to subdue him. That is when he saw the alarm going off in the Laboratory section of the room.

"We have got to get out of here, major contaminant breach" he heard the doctors yell. It was too late as a small explosion rocked the room.

Chuck barely saw a small fragment fly through the air towards his head. He felt a jolt and then warm blood coming from his temple. He fell to one knee.

Everything was going hazy as he was quickly loosing consciousness. He heard gun shots from the opening of the door and moments later, soft tender hands were lifting him.

"Chuck, we have to get out of here" said a frantic Sarah. "Where is Shaw?" But as Sarah turned, she saw Shaw lying on the floor just inside the intersect room. She gently placed Chuck down to go check on Shaw. "I will be right back" she assured Chuck.

Sarah quickly ran over to where Shaw lay and lifted his head gingerly. There was a slight pulse. "Shaw you have to wake up. We have to get out of here." Demanded Sarah as tears started flowing from her eyes.

Shaw's hand darted to Sarah's chest where a sharp pain hit her right near her heart muscle. "What the heck?" as Sarah grabbed her chest.

"It was Chuck, he… he… shot… me…" With that Shaw collapsed dead in her arms.

Sarah did not register everything at first. A strange pain still affecting her chest, not to mention the small explosions happening around her. She would process everything later as she quickly grabbed what looked to be a recording device near the laboratory and ran to get Chuck. She never noticed the used remnants of the Governor test device in Shaw's cold dead hand.

Chuck and Sarah barely made it out of the building as the Bomber dropped the Bunker Buster and within seconds the whole place exploded.

Chuck was bleeding slightly from his head wound, but still he was not able to process what was going on. It felt like someone lit a match inside his temporal lobe and the pulsing was causing the worst headache he ever felt.

Sarah had time to ask one question as Chuck slumped to the ground. "What happened in there Chuck?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chuck was just recovering in the Hospital room when Ellie and Morgan came rushing in. Devon was not far behind dressed in his lab coat and scrubs.

"What… What happened?" Chucked tried to force out as Ellie was squeezing the life out of him.

"Chuck dude, we need to talk."

Ellie quickly had a somber look as she let go of Chuck and took his hand in hers.

"Chuck, buddy. There seems to be a tiny object lodged in the frontal cortex of the left hemisphere of your brain. It is in a location where we can not operate without the fear of causing major brain damage."

Chuck lifted his hand to his head. "What kind of object is it?"

"Well we know it's a metal of some kind and…" Devon paused as he didn't know quite how to put this. "Its got small traces of plutonium in it."

Chuck started freaking out. He literally thought his brain was going to start melting right there and now. "You have to get it out, NOW! Please, Devon, get this thing out of my head."

"Yo, Bro, just calm down. Everything is going to be Awesome, you can trust me on that."

"But how can you say that. I have a nuclear bomb in my head"

"Chuck honey, it is not quite that serious. It is just a small amount of radio activity that in all likelihood, should not cause you any serious damage."

Chuck still was not satisfied but then his thoughts strayed to Sarah. "Where is Sarah, is she okay?"

It was then that Morgan approached and asked if he could talk to his buddy alone.

Ellie was not thrilled, but Devon, knowing what was needed, took Ellie and asked her to help diagnose some of Chucks test results.

When they were alone, Chuck grabbed Morgan. "Where is Sarah? Is she okay?"

"Dude, calm down. Everything is fine."

"Well if everything is fine, where is she."

"Not to worry my man. She told me she was analyzing some data from the surveillance drive that she recovered from the wreckage. It looked to be in pretty bad shape but she was going to try and see what she could save."

"Ok Buddy. I need you run interference for me with Ellie. Tell Devon I need to go to castle but you can not let Ellie know I am leaving."

"You got it bro." Morgan had a strange look on his face.

"What is it Morgan?"

"Well. Have you developed any super powers? You know, able to climb walls or shoot webs from you wrists?"

If looks could kill.

"Got it. Won't ask again" as Morgan helped Chuck get dressed and on his way out of the hospital.

_**{Back at Castle}**_

Sarah was attaching the leads to the Video device and slowly the scrambled data was starting to visualize on the monitors. She started making a backup as she did not know how long this device would last.

It had been a few hours and finally she started to get some footage. Audio was barely legible, but after making some minor adjustments to the computer, before you know it, she had a sporadic feed of what looked to be Chuck pointing a gun at Shaw.

The feed kept going in and out but Sarah was able to stabilize at least the video side. Audio was almost useless but at least she could work with video.

She made a few more minor adjustments to the device and that is when she froze. What she saw on the screen paralyzed her.

This can't be she thought as something Shaw said came back to here mind. She quickly rewound the device and played the hazy scene again, this time adjusting the visual setting even more.

Sarah screamed, "**NOOOOOOOO!**" it was at this moment Chuck came running down the stairs.

"Sarah, are you okay."

Sarah was becoming enraged now. The image of Chuck shooting Shaw in cold blood was just more then she could handle. First the mole, now Shaw. How could Chuck do this to her.

Chuck slowed down a bit as he saw the look of hatred in Sarah's eyes. No longer were her beautiful eyes looking into his. These were blood shot eyes that looked possessed. "Sarah, what is wrong" Chuck cautiously approached.

What happened next Chuck would never have dreamed. Sarah launched herself at Chuck and kicked him right in the Chest sending him flying backwards into the Staircase.

Chuck tried to say something but Sarah was on him before he could move. Sending a right hook then left into his jaw. He tried to protect his throbbing head, but Sarah was completely out of control. Sarah was pummeling him like he was a human punching bag. Blood was pouring from his lip and his left eye was swelling shut.

That is when Chuck flashed, more out of instinct or survival, but flash never the less. Something felt different, but Chuck was able to counter Sarah's attack and push her away. Unfortunately she tripped over one the chairs and landed hard on one knee.

"You stupid son of a …" Sarah kicked the chair sending it flying into Chucks leg.

His knee snapped as the chair crashed into it. Sarah heard the scream but this fed her rage even more as she sent another round house kick followed by a frontal kick that Chuck just could not defend against. The intersect was showing him how to fight, but Chuck would not allow himself.

Sarah was driven by something she could not control. Her eyes were blood shot, her neck and face were stained with Chucks blood. She no longer saw just Chuck. She saw every man that ever took advantage of her. Her rage was unleashed.

"Sarah, for the love of God, please tell me what is…" Sarah grabbed Chuck by the head and slammed it into her knee. This definitely had an impact on Chuck, causing him to fall to both knees. Nose completely broken now as he reached a hand out begging Sarah to stop.

Sarah was on him instantly, grabbing his outstretched wrist and breaking it instantly. She loved the sound it made when she broke the terrorists wrists. Licking the blood from the side of her mouth, her once beautiful hair ragged and blood stained, she began pummeling Chucks face to where the blood from her knuckles was now laced with Chucks blood.

"I gave you everything. I was willing to give up everything for you Agent Bartowski or whoever you are" Another punch across the face. Chuck was helpless to do anything.

"I thought I meant something to you. I thought you were someone special." Knee to the face. "But no. You had to kill someone I cared about just so you could have me to yourself." Another punch, then another.

Chuck could barely speak, choking on his own blood, not being able to see through either swollen eye. "Sarah… please… I Love You".

"You stupid, stupid cowardly boy. You will never speak those lies to anyone again." Sarah grabbed Chuck by the hair and pulled him to his feet. "I HATE YOU CHUCK!" With this, Sarah kicked Chuck as hard as she could, sending Chuck slamming into the servers in the adjacent computer room.

The force of the impact caused Chucks head to smash through the main control box to the server. That is when Sparks started flying everywhere.

Sarah could not see Chucks face as something was happening. Somehow Chucks brain was linking with the main frame. The fragment in his head causing a mental conduit to the entire Government networks. The power and electricity from the Government facility was flowing unchecked through Chuck's body. Chuck was unaware of what was happening as his body began to shut down though his mind went into overdrive.

When Chuck still didn't move, Sarah slowly started walking over to Chuck as a surge of power shot through Castle. Sarah instantly dropped to a knee as it felt like something was drained from her body. The rage and hatred were gone instantly.

That is when the Video Surveillance feed played flawlessly from the beginning. Chuck slumped to the floor as Sarah stared at the Video screen.

Sarah saw Chuck walk into the intersect room. Sarah could see Daniel and heard clearly what he was saying. A pain started pounding in her heart, as she had to grip the wall for support.

She saw and heard what Agent Shaw said about her, her mind racing at this point. Then something that completely shattered her heart. She saw the images of her they showed Chuck. Most were real but a lot of them were out of context or completely edited wrong. She was able to slow the playback down enough to see every detail of every image.

She started crying as she focused in on the look in Chucks face as he dropped to the floor. She heard Shaw explain that Casey shot the mole. "Oh my God, what have I done to My Chuck?" Sarah was crying uncontrollably now. She no longer cared that Chuck shot that stupid traitor Shaw. She no longer cared about anything but her Chuck. Then she saw what would be her one regret for the rest of her life. She saw Chuck raise his gun, but as she focused in on the weapon, she knew that it was a tranq gun. She grabbed her heart as it felt like it was going to explode. Her mind was leaving her as she collapsed to the floor trying with all her might to reach her Chuck.

She couldn't breathe, her love was just inches from her. All she needed was his touch. She could fix this. What ever it was she would fix this. She reached her little Chuck and cradled his limp body in her arms. "Chuck, oh my Chuck. I love you so much sweetheart. You are my everything, please don't leave me. I am so sorry." Sarah was crying uncontrollably now. She had never felt pain like this before all over her body. Nothing physical, just uncontrollable pain and agony. She could feel Chuck start to go cold in her arms as his pale face was held so tightly against her heart.

She held Chuck, willing him to come back to her. She checked for a pulse but there was none. "Please Chuck come back to me." She kept saying his name over and over, swaying back and forth. It was not until she looked up at the video screen that she stopped speaking. It was the image of the Director firing his gun shooting Shaw in the chest.

Sarah froze. She buried her head in Chuck's curly brown hair as Chuck's now lifeless body lay in her arms. Her mind gave out from the strain of the last few minutes. She slowly lost consciousness as her Chuck left her.

Sarah was completely out as the electronic devices in Castle started flickering on and off. Chucks head was buried close to Sarah's heart as a slight energy burst caused Sarah's tracker to activate. Moments later, Chuck stirred slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am finished with Chapters up to Chapter 10 but I wanted to get the first five out there to get some feedback. My first time writing so I don't want to post garbage out there that no one wants to read. But starting in Chapter 6 the main story arc begins so let me know what you think so far. And I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 5**

Both Agents were taken to a government medical facility. Chuck was rushed to the ICU as an elite medical team worked to bring him fully back. The Doctor's were hooking up the IV's when all the electronic equipment in the room flickered for an instant. They looked to the heart monitor and Chuck's vitals were suddenly stronger then ever.

Sarah, still unconscious, was rushed to a separate room where Doctors begin trying to figure out what happened to her. They noticed a strange electronic frequency emanating just below her heart but they figured that to be her tracking device so they worked on her other needs.

_**{ One Week Later }**_

It was about week later when Chuck finally came to. The Doctors were so amazed at how quickly his body was recovering. In fact, most of his wounds were almost completely healed.

Chuck was surprised but he didn't even have a headache. He couldn't remember anything past Morgan running him out of the Hospital and his face was still a little sore, but other then that. He, dare to say felt pretty darn good.

A Dr. Jones walked into his room. "So, Agent Bartowski, is there anything you can tell us about what may have caused you and Agent Walker's injury?"

Chuck was up and out of bed immediately, ripping the IV's out of his arms. He turned to the Doctor and grabbed the man by his coat jacket. "I will only ask this once, where is Agent Walker?"

"Agent Bartowski, please…"

"Wrong answer." The Doctor was hovering a foot above the floor.

"Sir, Agent Walker is in room 5150 on the next floor. Please Sir."

Chuck lowered the now completely freaked out Doctor back to the floor. "How is she?" Chuck was starting to calm down.

"We are not completely sure. She seems fine, but we cannot explain why she is unresponsive."

It was at that moment Chuck felt a strange sensation come over him. It was not a flash, but it felt somewhat similar. This was however controlled. It was like Chucks mind was communicating with the main frame of the Medical Facility. He was instantly able to find every detail about his condition and Sarah's. He was just about to access the incident report files when it literally felt like an energy bomb went off in his room. It felt like someone pulled the plug on his brain as he instantly collapsed to the floor, all his strength momentarily gone.

"**SECURITY BREACH ON LEVEL 5. ALL PERSONAL TO ROOM 5150. CODE RED! CODE RED!"**

Chuck was light headed and feeling a little woozy, but the thought of something happening to Sarah gave him a surge of energy no electronic device ever would.

Chuck was already running through the doors and flying up the stairs before Dr. Jones could utter a word. No longer feeling the pain in his knee, or the soreness from his injuries. His only purpose was to get to his Sarah.

Chuck opened the door to level five and burst through it already knowing which way to Sarah's room through the schematics he was able to download.

Chuck slowed as he witnessed the scene in front of him. He almost vomited at the sight of the lifeless bodies of two guards lying outside Sarah's room. Each of their necks snapped. Chuck then slowly came to the front of the door and that is when he dropped to the floor, blackness engulfing him. Four mutilated bodies strewn all over the room was the last image he saw as he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Okay this is where you really need to pay attention to what is going on. I do not like reading where everything has to be explained so I choose not to write that way. Hopefully the flow is good enough where you do not have to think you missed something. It also starts getting really dark for Sarah so be warned the next few chapters will follow this course. And I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 6**

_**{About one year later}**_

_Chuck was so happy as he sat comfortably next to his beautiful bride. Nothing else in the world mattered at this moment._

"_Sarah honey, wake up, you have to see this sunset." Chuck was gently shaking his wife awake. He remembers almost a year ago when they got married on this exact beach. Sarah looked so beautiful in her white dress. He can't recall really anyone being there, just he and his bride, but he knows that they were married._

_Sarah stirred, nuzzling closer to the love of her life. She was at peace and she was with the man who changed her life._

_Chucked reached down to pull her hair back and whispered into her ear. "Sweetheart, you're going to miss it and you know this is our special day."_

_Sarah gave a smile but still would not open her eyes. She innocently lay on Chuck's lap trying with all her might not to laugh. This was every day, but every day with Chuck was always special. It was what she cherished._

"_Don't make me get the water"_

_Sarah opened one eye, "You do and I will end you" At that they both started laughing and Sarah sat up to embrace her husband._

"_Chuck, I love you so much" She kissed him so emotionally that he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking._

"_Remember our first day here, when you were just an asset and I was your handler."_

"_Oh how could I forget." Chuck playfully moved her hair from her right ear._

"_Do you know it was at that point I knew that I loved you."_

_Chuck was shocked and for once, speechless._

"_I never knew what the feeling was, but I knew it was something I felt on that day and only for you ever since."_

"_Sarah, be careful, or that normal girl might actually be coming through again."_

_A tear formed in Sarah's eyes as the sun began to dip below the Ocean. She started to dread what was coming next. "Its almost time to go sweetheart."_

_Chuck frowned, "I know honey, but I will be here tomorrow. I love you so…"_

_**{ * * * }**_

Sam was shaken awake.

"Yo women. Wake up, time to go…" The thug never finished his sentence as Sam sliced his throat with the swing of her knife. The other men in the room jumped back.

Sam wiped the blood from her knife and ruthlessly kicked the bloodied lifeless body onto the wooden floor. She glared at the 3 other men in the room. "If anyone, and I mean anyone, wakes me when I am sleeping, I will gut you. You all got that."

"Look lady we don't want no trouble. We been hired to do a job so we just want to get this over with" The man speaking was in his mid 30's. Strong and muscular with tattoos all over. One would be hard pressed to mess with this guy or the other 2 men in the room upon meeting them in a dark ally.

But these men were terrified of the muscular 5'10'' brunette standing above the body of their fallen comrade. Actually, there were 7 originally, but upon meeting with this Assassin, one of their buds tried to get a little to friendly and the lady literally cut his man parts off and stabbed him through the throat. That made six. It was reduced down to five when another man called her by her real name. She cut his tongue out and sent a pencil through each of his eye sockets.

That was the last her real name would ever be used. Her Contract name is Lady Valkrie, and everyone knows if they call her Sarah, they are dead. So Sam is what they use. Hard to believe this cold hearted Assassin just came on grid about a year a go. Where she was before that no body knew. But it has been a trail of blood and death since that time and most people knew to avoid the Valkrie at all costs.

"Pardon me Sam, but the mark will be arriving at 1800 hundred for a meeting on the bridge below the Eiffel tower." Said Bruno, eyeing the strange look Sam gave upon learning the location. "You are to meet him and take him out once the device has been located. We will provide an exit strategy once the mark has been terminated."

Sam just got done snorting a line of cocaine, being careful to wipe the last bit from her nose. Then after finishing off a bottle of Jack she said, "Lets go get some blood."

_**{ * * * }**_

_Chuck frowned, "I know honey, but I will be here tomorrow. I love you so…"_

Chuck awoke, saddened that he was not able to finish his sentence. It had been almost a year sense he last saw Sarah and the only comfort he got was at night when he slept. His dreams felt so real, he could almost taste her lips even after he awoke. He lived for the moments when he could be with his Sarah, even if was only in dreams. Sometimes Sarah would not be there and other times it would only be brief. But oh how he cherished the moments where they would spend the whole day together. That is why everyone knew to never wake Chuck when he is sleeping no matter how important.

There was a story floating around CIA circles that an orderly one time woke Chuck up for a meeting with General Beckman. The orderly was found a few hours later hanging from his underwear atop the flagpole.

Chuck quickly dressed as he was to meet with General Casey and Special Agent Grimes, all part of Team Bartowski this morning around 9:00 a.m. This was going to be a good day as Chuck showered and quickly got dressed.

Chuck could not help but think of the events that happened a little over a year ago. Although he cannot remember exactly, he did see the footage from castle of the day Sarah, well the day he lost his Sarah. Chuck only saw it once as it is just to painful to see his sweetheart in such pain, but there is not a day goes by that he just wants to hold Sarah and comfort her. Others have condemned her actions, but Chuck can only see the good in her. It was his fault for acting like such a jerk and he deserved everything she dished out. He just wished he could see her and talk to her, just once. He so desperately wanted to ask for her forgiveness.

He also knew about the drug that Shaw had been delivering daily to Sarah. It is what caused her breakdown. It was a miracle that she was able to last as long as she did giving that the toxins from the drug alone could have killed her. It was amazing how their journey's paralleled each other. His decent into Darkness and her manipulation. Shaw tried to change both of them and even though Sarah is gone now, He still holds out hope that his Sarah will be back by his side someday.

Chuck finished up his shower, got dressed, and headed down to the secured meeting room. Chuck was staying at the new and improved Castle facility. At first he wanted it destroyed, but there is such a connection, literally, that he has with the place. He organized the reconstruction of the new and improved facility which is now 3 times as Big, 100 times more sophisticated, and still lies underneath the Orange Orange and the Buy More.

The Government wanted to destroy the Orange Orange or at least sell it, but Chuck would not allow it. The memories are just to much for him to get rid of it. Actually, there have been many occasions where he will sleep in the Orange Orange just to feel of his Sarah's presence.

_{Chuck gets a call on his secured line.}_

"Agent Bartowski. Special Medical Liaison Ellie Woodcomb and Special Agent Devon Woodcomb will be a little late to the 9:00 a.m. meeting." There was a slight pause.

"Is everything ok?" asked Chuck.

"Well, sir. They told me to let you know and I am sorry if I say this wrong. But they wanted to let you know that Jr. Special Agent Sarah Charlie Woodcomb has kept them up all night on a special mission."

Chuck almost completely lost it in laughter. The thought of his baby niece just always brightens his day. "No problem sir. I just hope the "mission" was a success and they will be here soon." Chucked loved his Niece so much. She is just 6 months old and already one of the joys of his life.

In his darkest hours, Chuck just has to go over and hold his baby Sarah. Chuck pauses as tears well up in his eyes. All he has to do his hold that special little girl in his arms and the world is a better place.

Okay, lets do this.

_{Chuck takes the elevator to Castles secured meeting facility where Morgan is arguing with someone on the monitor.}_

"Look General, it was an innocent date. Nothing happened."

"I swear grimes, I will end you if anything happens to Alex"

"Excuse me sirs, am I interrupting anything?" Ask Chuck as he comes in to sit in front of his laptop.

"Chuck my man, what is up?"

"Not much my little friend. General Casey, how are things in Washington?" It is still hard for Chuck to believe that Casey is now a General and is his direct report. General Beckman retired a few months after the Castle incident and from some very strong recommendations from the Governments most valued spy, Casey was promoted to General and placed in charge of Operation Bartowski.

A grunt is all that is heard.

"Can't wait to see the Eiffel tower…" Chuck says as the security systems all activate and power begins surging through the Computers in Castle. Chuck is transfixed by the energy flowing through his veins as he does a complete upload and scan of all new data. All this triggered by the code phrase.

"That is so cool" whispers Morgan as he sees Chuck go into Super Spy mode.

"K. everything locked down, facility secure all incoming and outgoing data is now processed through Orions Belt."

Morgan still smiles at Chucks Code name, Orions Belt. It's just so awesome.

"What is the word on project Valkrie?" Asks Chuck as all meetings now a days begin with this.

"Nothing from the Bureaucrats sector, however there has been a lot of chatter through my Black Ops contacts. I am currently going deep undercover with my former unit to protect a valued Asset that just came across the wire today."

"I have a report about 2 thugs found dead and gutted in a beat down section of Paris. Also, there are some conflicting reports here and there of a High Level Assassin taking a hit out on the Colombian Drug Lord, Rolando Diego."

"Carina is still deep under cover and has not made contact yet. Her last intel was a month ago where some drug dealers were talking about a 5'10 angel of death. However, that intel is of a Brunette with a bad drug habit and does not really sound like our bird."

"I don't want any stone left unturned guys. It's been over a year and we still can't find her." Chuck is inundated with a deep sense of dread as he says out loud the time frame.

"Chuck buddy, I know you were against this before, but what about if we put out feelers that you are still alive."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT MORON!" yelled General Casey. "Chuck is the most important Agent this Government has and if the wrong people knew he was alive, everyone would be in danger."

"It is getting harder to control all the data throughout the world. My abilities seem to be causing me more stress day by day." Added Chuck, rubbing the left side of his head.

"And that is why this will need to end soon." Commanded Medical Liaison Ellie Woodcomb as she stormed into the room.

"Oh here we go" retorted Casey.

"Look, I have been analyzing the UNEDITED test results" Ellie gives a menacing glance toward Chuck who can only shrug and look away. "Anyway, after analyzing the data, Chuck's body is starting to. Well its starting to over heat. His body temperature is currently at 99.1 and it will continue to increase week by week."

Chuck looks down at the table, knowing the bad news is coming.

"We need to find a cure within the next 2 months or Chuck will literally fry."

"Guys, I was finally able to recover the download bits of data from a Governor project the former Ring was working on. It was part of…" Chuck pauses, as it is hard to rehash that time in his life. "It was part of the experiments that Shaw and the ring was working on when we bombed the facility."

"Have you been able to piece together any more information?" Asked a concerned Ellie.

"Well, as we continue to capture more ring agents, more pieces to the puzzle will be able to processed." Chuck pauses as he asks Ellie to come be next to him.

His Sister grabs his hand and holds on to him tight, knowing how hard this is for him.

"As you know, the ring created a new intersect, an intersect 3.0 that was going to blow 2.0 out of the water. It was so powerful that a simple device like the old governor would not be able to control it. Thus, they modified the Governor to some how be part of a persons being. I am not sure how, because those pieces are still missing, but I do know Sarah was to be the test subject and Shaw was to be the new intersect. "

Chuck takes a sip of water. "They had hoped that by using me to try to eliminate Sarah, that the one thing keeping Sarah from emotionally being unstable would be wiped out. Sarah would not hold any emotional ties to me knowing I betrayed her so she would be free to be manipulated any way the Ring wanted."

"What they did not expect, was one me showing up instead, and two, a small fragment of the core Intersect 3.0 being lodged inside my brain after it blew up. They never had a chance to test it on Sarah and of Course Shaw was killed. Then 3 months after, the Director and the 5 Elders were each found hacked to pieces, thus the information dying with them."

"So where does that leave us now?" asked Casey.

Chuck looked to his sister. "Unless we can find someone that knows how to rebuild the Governor project, I will be dead in 2 months."

Chuck looked to Morgan, as he knew what everyone was thinking. If his dad was still alive, Stephen could have built one. Unfortunately his heart couldn't take the test and Stephen Bartowski died trying to save his son. Too much loss Chuck thinks to himself.

"Sorry guys I'm late" interjected Special Agent Devon Woodcomb. "Sarah here had us up all night"

Chuck couldn't help but smile at the site of his niece. Matter of fact, Chuck could of swore he saw a slight smile on General Casey's face. Back to reality though.

"Okay guys. I know everyone is questioning why we are still looking for Sarah. I get it, find the information on the Governor first then there will be time. But guys, I need Sarah right now. I need to find her and I hope you understand. Nothing else matters right now."

Ellie began to cry seeing the pain in her brother's eyes.

"Every part of my being tells me if I can just find my sweetheart, everything will be fine. Please, I beg of you to support me in this."

"We would have it no other way. We will bring Walker back safe and sound."

It was not what was said that brought tears to Chuck's eyes, but who said it. Chuck wanted to say thank you to Casey but for some reason, Casey quickly logged out, claiming something about allergies.

"Okay, Devon and I will follow up with the lead in Paris. Wheels up in 30 minutes. Ellie I know you will be mad, but I need Devon there for the Autopsies so he can maybe find a pattern. Morgan, you scan all Internet activities, including questionable sites to see if any chatter is found on this Valkrie character. I gave you the program to help with this so just run it and buzz me the minute you see or hear anything. I know what your thinking but I want to start lessening the strain on my brain so less info I have passing through the better."

"Ellie, you have the most important duty of all. You need to make sure baby Sarah is taken care of. Alright, lets go!" As everyone was leaving the room, Chuck pulled his sister aside.

"Ellie, I know a part of you still blames Sarah for what happened to me. But please, when we find her, she is going to need all our love and Support. You were like a Sister to her and she will need you once again."

Ellie looked as stern as he ever saw her look before. "Charles Irving Bartowski, you do everything in your power to get that girl back to us. I don't care what you have to do, you do it and you bring her back! You don't ever stop looking for her and you don't ever give up. Till you breathe your last breath, that girl better be on the top of your list."

Chuck never loved his sister more then he did right now. "Sis, I love you so much. May I say good bye to my sweetie?"

Ellie gently placed baby Sarah in Chuck's arms and left to help Devon get ready.

Chuck looked down at this special gift that was given to his family not so long ago. Sarah was sleeping so peacefully comforted by the hands of her Uncle Chuck. It was all he could do to hold back the flood gates.

"Little Sarah, I know you never met your name sake but I want you to know how special she is. Uncle Chuck loves her so much and with everything I possess, I promise to bring her back so that you can be held by those precious hands. I know she will love and adore you so much. You are the light that has shown through my Darkness and you will be the light that brings Auntie Sarah back. I love you so much and I promise the next time you see me, I will not be alone anymore." With this Chuck leaned gently down and kissed Sarah on the forehead. As he held the kiss, he closed his eyes, "I love you Sarah."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is Chapter 7, enjoy. And I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 7**

Sam had just finished a line of cocaine and was on her way to the Mark. It was a cold night in Paris, but she loved the cold. She cherished the cold. She would never ever let another person warm her ever again. She saw the couples holding each others hands, hugging and kissing. She wanted to cut each of their throats out as she walked by.

Some gave her menacing looks, as Sam did not try to hide the fact she was a low beat drugy and Alcoholic. Drugs and Alcohol were the only things that kept her going. She looked down at the cuts on both wrists. She tried to think when was the last time she tried to kill herself. Had to be about two months ago this exact date; hey pretty good for her.

Sam passes a couple frat boys whistling at her. Sam gives them the bird.

The drugs help her function during the day but the best part is it wipes her out at night. It always helps her to enter a deep sleep where she can be with her true love. Love, Sam spits on the ground. What does she know about love, God knows she doesn't deserve it. She will never forget her Chuck though. He was the warmth that her body needed. He was the blood that pumped through her heart. He was everything, and she blew it.

My goodness, I slept with half the men on this planet before Chuck, and I couldn't even give him that. I could not even physically show him how much I loved him. Sure I did not sleep with anyone once I met Chuck. I loved to tease him or make him Jealous, but not once did another man take me. That piece of balsa wood tried, on numerous occasions, especially when we spent all weekend in his loft at the huff building. But even then, even though I thought it was over with my sweetheart, I did not let that scum Shaw have me. At least I have that to be thankful for.

Sam was deep in thought. This was how she became the killer she needed to be. Remembering the love of her life and the good times they had. How she felt with him, the warmth of his touch. How he truly could have asked and had anything he wanted when he let her curl his hair in her fingers. The way she would always say I love you by instead saying, "Are you okay" Her Chuck, her baby, her best friend. DEAD! Dead because of the scumbag known as Agent Walker.

Sam was in Valkrie mode now as those frat boys she passed earlier came running over and tried to stop her.

The two men seeing an easy washed up drugged out hooker decided to get some free action this night.

"Hey baby, how about we show you a good time. Hey hey, slow down, we just want to…" the man speaking fell to the ground grasping his throat as Sam's blade slid through it. The other guy tried to run, but Sam threw another of her blades piercing the back of his neck.

Sam stood over the fallen frat boy with the big mouth. The young man was trying to grasp for air. "You know, you're the lucky one tonight. You get to leave this lousy excuse for an existence. Enjoy Hell, and say hi to Shaw for me." With that, Sam slammed the high heel of her shoe through the eye socket of the fallen man. Wow that gave her such a rush. This was her warmth as she arrived at the meet up for the hit tonight.

"Let's get this over with, I need some sleep." As one of her associates handed her the bag of knives.

"Let me ask you something, Sammie. Why don't you ever use guns? Huh, its always the knifes and hacking and slashing and stuff like that."

Two of the men behind the guy who just asked Sam the question, quickly stepped back.

Sam picked out one of her favorite blades. "You want to know why I don't use guns?"

The man shook his head up and down and instantly stopped as the blade dug deep into his groin. "Guns are just to dangerous" smiled Sam as she jammed the blade in deeper and rammed it upward. Sammie had a brief memory of the real reason she doesn't use guns anymore. The picture of her brown-eyed lanky nerd popped into her head. "_Sorry baby she thought to herself, you can not come with me where I am going now. I will see you later tonight though._" With that, she walked towards the bridge to meet her mark.

_**{ * * * }**_

At that exact moment, Chuck stood a little less then a mile or so from the Eiffel Tower. For whatever reason, his body felt cooler then it ever had, even though he was wearing his "James Bond" long coat and hat. Maybe it was the cold Paris air, but since Devon was right beside him, he had his Brother check his stats.

"Are you kidding me bro."

"What. What is it Devon?"

"Your body temp is a steady 98.7 and your vitals are showing all normal."

"Are you sure that your stuff is reading correctly."

"Well, establish a link and send your bio stats to Ellie. You can find a secure line to transmit from around here, right?"

Chuck quickly looked around and saw a Café with a sign that said "FREE WI-FI" That would do it as Chuck linked up with the invisible communication lines. Chuck accessed his bio software and sent the reading to Ellie's phone.

Within minutes, Devons phone received a secured email. "They are correct Bro. Something around here is acting like your own personal Governor."

The sound of sirens broke up their quick search around. At hearing the sirens, Chuck quickly reestablished the link, and downloaded the local Police reports and found a recent murder of two college kids. Also another body was found but the details were not yet in. This all took place not a mile from here near the Eiffel Tower. "Alright, lets go check out these sirens and remember keep you hood pulled low."

Devon and Chuck quickly ran towards the tower. There were not a lot of people out but they passed a few. Most were heading towards the tower. Chuck was deep in thought, thinking about how this was not how he wanted to see the Tower for the first time. He hated the fact that this moment was not shared with his beloved Sarah. Chuck quickly snapped out of it when he almost ran into a group of savory Characters. At the last minute he was able to avoid the three thugs with only a "Sorry bout that guys"

_**{ * * * }**_

Sam was moments from gutting the moron who almost ran into her. Any other time she would have instantly cut into the neck of that idiot tourist. However, tonight, her only thought now was to get back home and get some sleep.

_**{ * * * }**_

Chuck suddenly stopped just about at the base of the tower. His body was, well what was the word he was looking for. It actually felt like his body was rebooting after a service update. He looked around and only saw the 3 thugs he almost ran into. He knew the lead, the one he actually touched, was a female, and something was strangely familiar about the way she walked. He was so engrossed in studying the female that he never noticed the Bath Terrorist standing just over to his right, talking urgently on the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter was very emotional for me so I hope I can portray those feelings. It really meant a lot to me. I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_Chuck honey, I missed you so much today."_

"_Why is that baby?" asked Chuck as he lifted his girl in his arms._

_Sarah looked into her mans eyes, lost in the peacefulness that those eyes bring. "I visited the Eiffel tower today"_

_Chuck made his best jealous look. "You went there without me." Although something strange stirred in his head. Wait a minute, I was at the tower tonight. He did not say anything though, wanting to not rock the boat._

"_I know honey. I wanted so much for you to be there but I knew I had to go alone. But don't worry, I know someday we will be there together._

"_Sarah, can I ask you a serious question?" Chuck was just so amazed how beautiful she looked. _

_The beach was so nice as it usually was. Sure there were stormy days, but even during the Storm, the two lovers would ride it out. Chuck would keep his Sarah close in his arms, as the Lightning would strike all around him. She was so scared of storms almost like she was a little kid._

_Didn't matter though, Chuck loved comforting his wife and even though he couldn't give her a lot, he would never let anything happen to her as long as she was with him. Chuck paused. You know, come to think of it, its been almost two months ago this date sense the last storm. Been lucky I guess._

"_Chuck, sweetheart, you there?"_

_Chuck quickly came back. "Sweetie, how do I put this. You ever wonder if these dreams are real?" Chuck felt like an idiot the minute he said it. He could see a terrified look come upon Sarah's face. "Honey I am so sorry, I know we have talked about this before, and I know you asked me never to bring it up again. But…"_

_Sarah had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to throw up. It was never good when Chuck would bring this stuff up. She never wanted to think about it because thinking about it might not let this ever happen again. If she lost her Chuck in these dreams, her life would end. But even though she was terrified, the look of sadness in her baby's eyes was too much. She knows he is sorry and so she leans in to kiss him. She holds the tender kiss for so long, not wanting to let it go._

_Sarah, tilts her head back, letting his lips go just for the moment._

"_Honey, there is just something I need to tell you." The look of pain in his eyes is unbearable for Sarah._

"_Tell me Chuck, please, just tell me"_

"_I am afraid in a couple months I might not see you again."_

_Sarah jumps back. Her breathing now uncontrolled. She is pacing back and forth on the beach with her Hands on her head. _

_Chuck tries to pull her to him. She spins away from him._

_Sarah holds up a finger to let Chuck know to just give her a minute. Chuck is quiet._

_Hand on hip while other hand is holding back her blonde curls, Sarah asks "Chuck, what are you talking about?"_

_Chuck is literally scared to death. Not that Sarah will hurt him, this beautiful Goddess has already committed to him to never again harm him not even jokingly. No, the thought that is terrifying to him is that he may not ever see her again._

"_Babe, look. I know this is real, all this, but it is also just another part of our being. It is real as long as we in our hearts keep it that way. But someday, that just won't be enough."_

_Sarah was loosing it, her tears were flowing unchecked and she was starting to hyperventilate. _

_Chuck couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her and held her close against him. Her head laying against his shoulder, the smell of her hair so intoxicating. "Honey, please promise me you won't freak out."_

_It took a while, but Sarah finally calmed down enough for Chuck to think it was okay to go on. "Okay, I know for the past year, this has been the highlight of my existence. I love being with you, I long to be with you, I absolutely NEED to be with you." This is the part Chuck is trying to be really careful about because they had talked about this subject back in the beginning and it was never to be brought up again._

"_Sarah, darling, I know you said we are never to talk about what happened a little over a year ago, but I really need... No, I really want to tell you something."_

_Sarah was squeezing Chuck so tight her arms were loosing circulation. She could not bear to hear what was coming next. Chuck never brought up what happened at Castle and She could not remember either. But she knows it is bad, something deep down in her knows that if what happened in Castle over a year ago ever came out or she remembered, all this would be gone. It would be only darkness._

"_I will never speak of what happened that night at castle. I promised you and I will always keep my promise. But sweetheart, something happened to me that day. And unfortunately the result of that might cause me to not be around much longer."_

_Sarah was close to loosing it, but she needed to know what happened so that she can fix it. Without looking up, Sarah whispered to Chuck, "its okay honey, you can tell me now."_

"_Well something happened to me before castle. Let's just say a small fragment of a very powerful device had lodged itself in my brain." Chuck could feel Sarah breathing sporadically now as his shirt was getting drenched from her tears. "You had no idea and honestly, I did not know what is was. Well fast forward a bit." Chuck purposefully skipped over the confrontation between he and Sarah. "Well this fragment has caused my brain and body to over heat."_

_Chuck held Sarah even tighter. "Sarah, you are not going to like this next part." Sarah was on the brink of a major breakdown. "If I can not find something called the Governor within two months, my body will overheat and I will… I will Die."_

_**{ * * * }**_

Sam sprung awake, sweating profusely. She looked around the gutted apartment. Thank goodness she was alone as she was always alone except when missions called for it. No man or woman ever touched her and no one ever would. Once again she remembered the numerous times men had tried to take her, thinking she was an easy mark. All of them are Dead now, none even coming close to laying a finger on her. The last touch she felt and the only touch she will ever feel was that of her Chuck.

She quickly took a drink and was about to do another line of cocaine, when something gave her pause. It was just a brief moment but then she continued on snorting the cocaine. Matter of fact, she crawled into the bathroom to get the syringe. This is going to need some extra forgetfulness tonight she thought.

As she shot the needle into her once flawless skin, the warmth of the drug coursing through her veins gave her piece. She needed that piece or else she would have lost it. She settled back down to bed, knowing there would be only nightmares for the rest of the night. She needed that because it was the only way her body and mind could function. She could not handle the thought of what something in her heart was trying to tell her. She could not handle the thought of her Chuck being hurt. Instead, all she could think about was that damn tourist that almost bumped into her earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Almost done with the first Arc, but we have a long way to go. Thanks again for all those that take the time to read something that means a lot to me. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was about 6:00 in the morning when Sam received a hit package outside her door. She did not mind waking up for this as the nightmare the previous night was of her getting beat and tortured by several Ring Operatives. She needed the thought of warm blood being spilt to get her through the day.

She opened the package to find that the target will be at the Eiffel tower tonight at 9:30 p.m. Well that's convenient, won't have to travel far. There was no picture only a description 6'2'' Brownish curly hair, tall and lanky, goes by the code name Orion's Belt. No backup, kill order Valkarie. Sweet, Sam thought. This I get to do on my own. 9:30 is a ways away, time for some booze and maybe a movie. She clicked on the telli only to find "Spy Like Us" playing on the tube. Sam took out her favorite knife, and slowly cut the letter "C" in her leg. "That's for you baby"

Seconds later she through the television out the window right after removing her bloody fist from the center of the screen.

_**{ * * * }**_

"Can't wait to see the Eiffel tower…"

"Data secure Agent Bartowski"

"Okay what do you have for me? General Casey's second in command, report"

"Sir, we have setup a meeting for you with a supposed informant who says they have information on a one, code name Valkrie."

"Is this source legit?"

"According to our sources yes, although not rock solid."

"No matter, a lead is a lead. What time is this meeting?"

"Tonight at 9:30 at the Eiffel Tower."

"Well I guess that is convenient for us."

"Agent Grimes, what have you found?"

"Chuck my boy, found some interesting footage on a back street underground internet site. . I will upload the data. It's a tad gruesome but it actually happened right near where you guys were last night."

"Ellie, how are things going on project rebirth"

Ellie had to remember all these code phrases and code names everyone used but sometimes she just wish they would say what it really was. Like, how is the medical and psychological treatment plan for when they find Sarah coming along.

"Coming along just fine. The location will be at Orion's Belt or, oh for heavens sake, it will be at the 2 story home you bought on the beach. All equipment is delivered and ready to go. I have also hired the best doctors and they are on call as we speak."

"Good. I just pray that we will be able to use them shortly. Still have not heard from Casey but I know he is tracking a terrorist group around these parts. Devon, you can report in now also."

"Okay Bro, sorry, Agent Bartowski. The autopsies reveal that the knife wounds match the same patterns as the string of Assassinations for the past year. They also are very close if not exact to the mass killing of the Ring Elders and Director a few months back."

"Also, Agent Bartowski is still showing signs of improvement. His core stats have gone up a bit, but still show improvement over a month ago."

_{Chuck uploaded and was quickly piecing together all the information.}_

"So we will all check back in tomorrow morning after I find out some information from tonight's meeting. Team Bartowski out."

"I am going to rest for a bit Devon as I try to go over this information. Come get me around 8:30 and we will head to the tower."

Sam got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom. She was bending over doing something she rarely did, brushing her teeth. For whatever reason she was feeling good today. Tonight, she would take extra long to cut the mark from ear to ear. Who knows, maybe she will go old school and cut the entrails out. Either way, today will be a good day. Heck, I will even take a shower.

Sam can't remember the last time she even showered. She hadn't shaved or taken care of herself for close to a year. Who cares she thought. But then she thought, what the heck, its been two months since my last attempt, lets end this day on a good note. After this mark, I will go for the winner. Maybe even use my favorite blade this time.

Sam at least had something to look forward to. She knew tonight the pain would end. She would have taken the blade to her wrists now, but she really wanted to see the Eiffel tower one more time. "For you baby" as she cut another letter "C" on her arm. Still bleeding, she got into the shower and decided to actually shave. "Haha, maybe I will slip and then all will be good."

Once showered and cleaned up, well at least for someone in her state. She once again stared into the mirror at her rag mop on top of her head. What the heck, tonight I am going natural. I hate brunettes anyway. Maybe I can find one to kill on the way. She smiled as she left the room to pick up some hair dye that actually matched her natural color.

_**{ * * * }**_

Chuck was studying the video Morgan sent him and realized the individual on the screen was the same lady he almost ran into last night. He knew it was not Sarah, but darn it. He could have at least caught a killer. It was tuff to see those images and he really could not imagine anyone being so ruthless, but there were people like that out there. That is why he wanted to find his Sarah before anyone else did.

_**{ * * * }**_

Sam returned back to her run down apartment and dyed her hair to the blonde color it was when she last saw the love of her life. She even bought a comb to straighten out the nots. The pain gave her warmth as she violently combed through her hair. Tonight will be when she finally gets to see her Man. She wonders why she had not done it sooner. No, she knew why. It was the dreams that kept her a live. It was the thought of being married to her Chuck and spending those precious moments on the beach with him that had kept her alive this long.

But she knew those dreams would not last, just like Chuck said. So tonight, going to be a good night. Tonight's going to be a good, good night. The song kept running through her head, remembering her nerd singing it so many times. "Tonight my love, we will finally be together."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay this chapter ends the first part of the Journey. Thanks to all who have come along for the ride. I will be working on the Next ARC which I have a feeling will be one of the more emotional ones. Much more to come, and thank you again. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Okay bro, it is 8:30, time to go."

Chuck quickly got up and ready. He was actually in a good mood all the while singing "Tonight's going to be a good night". He reached into his front pocket to make sure it was there. The feel of the bracelet sent a warm shock wave up his spine as he thought of the day when he gave it to Sarah. It was something he always kept close anytime he traveled. It represented everything good about his Sarah and he would never let anything happen to it until the day she came back into his life, and hopefully accepted it back.

Chuck knew tonight could take him one step closer to finding his Sarah.

Chuck and Devon Got to the Eiffel tower a bit early, around 9:10. Chuck did not want to go up the tower, as he still did not want to see it without his girl, but this was the next best thing. Finding information about his girl was just fitting.

"Alright Devon, I want you to stay at the bottom floor and wait for me to call you up."

"You got it bro., just give me a ring if you need anything."

At this, Chuck went to the top floor of the tower.

_**{ * * * }**_

Sam arrived at the Tower around 9:15. She actually even bought a new dress for tonight. A sexy blue dress similar to the one her Chuck could not take his eyes off of a little over 2 years ago. She had a jacket with a hood to conceal herself till she found the mark, so all was good. She never noticed the athletic man looking up at the tower, saying, "Man that is so Awesome"

Sam got to the top floor and immediately found her mark. He had his back to her leaning over the side of the tower, but she knew this was him. There was no one else on this level so she quickly locked the lift in place so no one would bother her.

As she slowly walked forward, she removed her jacket. It was practically freezing up here but that didn't bother her. She was just a few feet from her mark. She knew she would have to confirm his identity, but that was just a formality at this point. Heck she almost decided to stab him and toss him over without even checking. But no, tonight was the last night and the Valkrie was going out in style.

Valkrie was inches from her mark and a familiar cologne caught her smell. It made her pause, "_not now honey you need to wait for me, I promise I will see you soon._" Sam was keeping her lover away from this side of her.

Inches now from the mark, Sam removes a special blade that she had not used in a long time. This was the blade she was saving for this special day. It was the blade her baby used to cut his half of her Hamburger, extra pickles.

Valkrie lifted the blade ready to strike the killing blow. "Orions Belt?" Valkrie asked as she prepared to strike.

Chuck jumped a bit as he quickly turned to see his informant. His heart melt at what he saw before him

Valkrie froze, Sam started shaking at what stood before her. The only thing she could think to do was plunge her knife deep within her stomach. This was a trick this was a set up. She knew she had to end the pain, end the madness. She was starting to crack as something grabbed her wrist inches before the blade entered her skin.

Chuck out of pure instinct reacted to keep his beloved from harm. He grabbed her wrist, just barely stopping the blade inches from Sarah's stomach. "Sarah, oh my God. Sweetheart is that you? Is this really you?" Chuck was overcome with emotions.

Sam's mind was on fire. Everything was collapsing on top of her. Seeing those beautiful brown eyes was causing her to crumble. "My Chuck is dead. My Chuck is dead" Sam could only repeat over and over, tears flooding eyes that had not shed liquid in almost a year.

"Sarah it's me, Chuck. Its me honey, please look at me. I'm not dead, I am alive" Chuck could feel something strange happening. Something was right but not right as he stood so very close to Sarah. He knew it was Cliché' that he should feel so good next to his girl, but he literally felt physically the best he had ever felt. It was like his body just received a major upgrade. Chuck quickly downloaded a message to Devon to get up here fast.

"My Chuck is dead, I… I killed him" Sam tried once again to use the knife on herself but Chuck was holding her at bay. He had an idea but was afraid to let go.

"Sarah do you know who I am?"

"**STOP SAYING THAT NAME! STOP IT! ONLY MY CHUCK WILL EVER SPEAK THAT NAME!**"

Sarah was quickly loosing control and Chuck was now terrified something bad might happen. He searched so long for his Love and now that he had her, he might loose her. He knew it was going to be a bit before Devon came up and he knew it would be to late.

Chuck did what he hoped would change everything. As quickly as he could, he reached in his pocket and pulled out Sarah's bracelet, the one he gave her at Christmas. Then he instantly clasped it on the wrist that was holding the knife. Chuck wanted to throw up as he saw the cut marks on her beautiful skin, but he had to hold it together.

Sam could not take it anymore. Her mind was completely gone as she tore away from Chucks grip. "I am coming my sweet" Sam blurted out as she raised her knife to plummet it into her heart. That is when she saw it. Sarah dropped to her knees instantly dropping the knife as she saw the bracelet.

She held the bracelet as if it were a child so tenderly and so close to her heart. Her head was down and her eyes were closed as she rocked back and forth. Repeating over and over "I am so sorry my sweet. I am so sorry."

_**{ * * * }**_

Devon appeared from the service elevator as the main one was still disabled. Chuck held up his hand to tell him to not come any closer. Chuck knew he had a decision to make. Valkrie was Gone, he knew that. But he needed his Sarah back or he might loose her forever. He knew saying I love you would not do the trick. But what could he say, what could he say to bring Sarah back and to let her know it was her Chuck. A smile spread across his face as he kneeled down in front his beautiful Sarah.

"Vikey Vale, Vick, Vickey Vale" Sarah stopped rocking and became deathly silent as Chuck repeated the words again, knowing this was it.

"You know, that's from Batman" This is it as Chuck held his breath.

Agonizing seconds passed by. Chuck was fighting everything in him to not just lift her in his arms and carry her away. But he knew it had to be Sarah, and he knew she had to know he was her Chuck. That is when a barely audible response came from Sarah as she lifter her head to look into Chuck's eyes.

"And you think that makes it better?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This begins the second ARC to my story. I will warn you ahead of time there will be a lot of fluff and not nearly as much darkness as the first ARC of Chapt. 1-10. The next Chapters will concentrate on Chuck and Sarah's relationship and Sarah's hopeful journey from the darkness. I hope you enjoy this ARC as it really deals with relationships and exactly how powerful Love can be. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Sarah hadn't said a word since Chuck carried her down from the Tower. He carried her to his hotel where he gently laid her down in his bed. Devon was right there with Chuck.

"Sarah, you remember Devon right?"

_{No response.}_

Sarah just lay there in Chuck's arm; her head nestled snug in his chest, her hand with the bracelet held close to her heart.

"Sarah, I need you to let Devon check you to make sure nothing is wrong. Is that ok?"

_{Still no response.}_

Chuck looked over at Devon, "What do we do?"

Devon knew that Sarah was a Psychological mess, but he could also see that this was way beyond just mental as he noticed the track marks on her arm indicated heavy drug use. He was very concerned about the infected cuts and he knew she needed treatment as soon as possible.

"Chuck bro. Sarah is in bad shape and we need to get her some help. Especially those wounds."

Chuck tried one more time. "Sarah?" He could feel her reach her hand up to touch his face. He gently kissed the scars that were everywhere on her hand. "Honey I need you to let Devon take a look at your wounds." Chuck tried to move a little, but Sarah would not let him budge. Chuck nodded to Devon. "Just be very careful please."

Devon came over and sat next to Sarah and Chuck on the bed. He had his Dr. Bag with him and slowly took out his stethoscope. "Sarah, its me Devon, Chucks brother, Ellie's Husband."

Chuck felt Sarah shift a bit at the mention of his Sisters name.

"Sarah, I need to just check your heart and then maybe bandage up some of these wounds okay." Devon slowly and carefully reached for Sarah's wrist.

"WHAT THE HECK" Devon screamed as Sarah twisted his hand almost to the breaking point. "Don't you ever touch me or I will rip your eyes out." The venom in Sarah's voice was horrifying.

"Sarah Stop it now!" Chuck demanded as he grabbed her hand.

Sarah quickly let go and held tightly to Chuck's hands, wrapping his arms securely around her. Turning her head once again into his chest.

"Bro, it's worst then I thought. Look, you need to get those wounds cleaned up and we need to get her home. ASAP!"

"Okay, Devon. I already transmitted a call to base to arrange transport. No way I am bringing her on a civilian plane. Also, for whatever reason, I am able to establish a connection with her vitals and I am sending them to your laptop now. Give us a minute and I will get you when I have her cleaned up."

"Okay, I will call Ellie and let her know. Be careful Bro." Devon walked out of the room.

_**{ * * * }**_

Chuck just lay there, enjoying the feeling of truly holding his Sarah for the first time in. He can not register that they really were never together except in his dreams. No matter though, he was not going to be an idiot like he was in Prague. Never again will he leave her. He knows there is going to be a rough road ahead, but they will make it together.

"Sarah, honey. I need to clean and dress your wounds. Can I just get up for a sec so that I can get towel and supplies?"

Sarah squeezed him harder.

"Okay. That's not going to work," Chuck thought to himself. He sure hoped she didn't think any less of him, but he had an idea. He gently lifted Sarah in his arms and off the bed. He carefully carried her into the bathroom where he sat with her on the side of the bath tub, turning on the water. He leaned in just enough to make sure the water was nice and warm.

"Sweetie." Chuck paused as how he was going to explain this. "Umm. Well… I sorta need to take your clothes off. I promise I will keep my eyes closed. And I have a towel right here." Chuck was very uncomfortable about this. "But you know, it would make it a lot more private for you if you could just help me out a bit"

Sarah whispered something barely audible to Chuck but he was not sure he heard it correctly. Did she just say, "I want you too" Sarah released her grip just a little and was completely submissive to Chuck at this moment.

Chuck wanted so bad to take her and show her his love for her, but not this way, not yet. So as discreetly as possible, Chuck removed Sarah's clothing except for bra and panties.

Chuck could not believe his eyes. He tried to look away but to him, her body just shined. Yes there were scars everywhere, but she was still his angel.

"Oh my god you are so beautiful" Chuck begins to blush, as he quickly but gently placed her in the bath. "Sarah I'm so sorry about that. I promise I will be a gentlemen" as he turned his face looking towards the door.

Chuck felt a warm hand touch his face. He let the hand move his head to where he was looking right at Sarah. He could see something in her eyes, a spark maybe.

"You're my Chuck!" whispered Sarah as she pulled him to her and softly kissed him on the lips.

It was the most gentle and loving kiss Chuck had ever felt. He was lost in her kiss, everything that had happened over the last year completely gone. It was just he and the one he loved, lost in a tender moment of true happiness. Then Sarah tensed as if her entire body was cramping up, and she quickly pulled away.

"Help me Chuck!" was all she said as she passed out in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This begins the second ARC to my story. I will warn you ahead of time there will be a lot of fluff and not nearly as much darkness as the first ARC of Chapt. 1-10. The next Chapters will concentrate on Chuck and Sarah's relationship and Sarah's hopeful journey from the darkness. I hope you enjoy this ARC as it really deals with relationships and exactly how powerful Love can be. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Is she going to be okay Devon?" asked a concerned Chuck.

"She is okay for right now. But Chuck its going to get much, much worse before it gets better. This is just the start as her mind will need to go through hell and back if there is ever a hope for recovery." Devon could see the pain in Chuck's eyes.

Chuck was sitting on the Hotel bed next to a sound a sleep Sarah. He was actually able to get up for a few moments till her cry's brought him back.

"How were her stats?"

"Well bro." Replied Devon, placing a comforting hand on Chucks shoulder, "that is the strange thing. Both her stats and yours are normal. Hers are actually slightly more elevated then yours but just after your last update, they are looking even better."

"I don't understand, how can that be?" Asked Chuck, confused at what is happening. Even though to him, Sarah was perfect in every way, he was not an idiot. He knew that her body had been through hell this past year.

A knock was heard at the door.

"That must be the transport, let's go home."

Chuck sat there for a moment, contemplating what Devon had just said. It was getting late and he was really tired, but what exactly did those results mean?

"Hey Bro. You ain't going to believe who our escort is."

"Someone need a ride?" Thundered General Casey as he stormed into the room.

Chuck was so happy to see Casey. He wasn't going to insult the General by hugging him, but the simple nod by both men, a love and respect was shared in that brief moment.

"How is Walker?"

"Give me one sec Casey."

Chuck went into the room and lifted Sarah into his arms. He had given her the British T-shirt she loved so much and a pair of sweatpants. They were baggy on her but Chuck thought she looked so adorable. He spoke softly into her ear, "We are going home Honey".

"She's not doing to good Casey." Chuck humbly stated as he carried Sarah out of the private room.

Casey froze. In years of service he has seen horrible acts of violence. He has seen horrible acts of betrayal, torture, and the worst human kind had to offer. None of those things affected his heart more then when he looked upon his broken partner held in Chuck's arms.

Casey didn't know what to do, he had never felt what he was feeling now.

"Well let's get her home moron" Casey almost whispered as he stormed out the door, slamming it shut so that they could not see him.

Casey leaned back against the wall, he was loosing it. "Pull it together Soldier" he demanded of himself. But he couldn't, he doubled over, the pain in his heart too much to bear. "DAMN IT WALKER!" yelled Casey.

Devon was about to head out the door to see what was wrong, but Chuck stopped him immediately. Chuck only shook his head but Devon knew that meant to wait a moment.

Once Chuck thought everything was fine, he instructed Devon it is time to go. With that Team Bartowski headed out the door, shutting the door to another chapter of their lives.

Chuck felt the pain as he passed by two fist size holes in the wall on the way to the elevator.

_**{ * * * }**_

Conference call tomorrow at 0900 hours Chuck uploaded to the team as he boarded the plane with his girl still in his arms. He would have called a meeting at castle but he thought it best to at least spend a couple weeks off grid with Sarah at their new house. He would check in once in a while, but for the next two weeks, he wanted it just Chuck and Sarah time.

_**{ * * * }**_

The team arrived in Burbank around 0800 hours and a Military escort delivered Chuck, Sarah, and Devon to Chuck's new home on the beach. Devon knew Ellie would be waiting and sure enough as they pulled up, Ellie was standing at the door. Devon ran to give his wife a big hug. "Baby with the sitter?"

Ellie nodded yes, as she quickly headed to the car.

Chuck was helping Sarah out of the car. He did not have to carry her, but she might as well been his shadow because she was plastered under his arm. The two approached Ellie.

Devon had warned Ellie Sarah would not leave Chucks side and would not allow anyone to touch her.

"Sarah sweetie. Its me Ellie. Do you remember me?"

Sarah would not look up.

"Sarah I want you to know something. I Love you honey, and I missed you so much." Ellie slowly reached out her hand to place it on Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah quickly jerked back.

"Its okay honey. But I want you to know I will always be here for you."

With this Ellie stepped aside and let Chuck and Sarah pass. It was not until Sarah was by her when Ellie started to cry.

"Well, this is not exactly the situation I pictured doing this in, but it is definitely the girl I pictured doing it with." Chuck gently lifted Sarah into his arms and carried her through the front door.

Chuck could not believe what Ellie had done with the place. She had decorated with so many items and furniture from both Chuck and Sarah combined. There were family photos everywhere. This was actually the first time Chuck had even been in here. He refused to enter until he was with Sarah. But he did know the view as he walked Sarah to the back porch.

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen as they had a full-unobstructed view of the Ocean. There was an oversized lounge chair facing perfectly towards the water. This is where he sat down with his girl.

"Isn't it beautiful Sarah? This is our home. Our own place, just you and I." Chuck could sense a change in Sarah even though she still was not speaking. His hunch was right about this place and he was so grateful that he had found it a few months back. It was approaching 0900 hours and he was hoping Sarah would fall asleep by that time, otherwise he would postpone for a later meeting.

Sure enough though, she fell a sleep in his arms within minutes of being out on the porch in the comfortable lounge chair.

_**{ * * * }**_

"Can't wait to see the Eiffel Tower…"

**{Security mode activated. Parameter scan initiated. Data Transfer complete.}**

Chuck had not wanted to leave Sarah, but he was the direct link to the security system of this house. He would know if a fly landed on the screen.

"I think its time we change that Code Phrase. Anyway, situation update"

"We found the remnants of a Bath Terrorist Cell in Paris. We believe it might have been the same one that ordered your hit Bartowski." Reported General Casey. "However upon entering their hideout, the terrorist group had already closed up shop. " Casey paused.

"What is it General?" Chuck asked, a bit concerned.

"Well Bartowski, the house was full of surveillance photos of you."

"Do you think we need to initiate code Big Brother?"

Oh here we go again, thought Ellie.

"No not yet. The photos were mostly from overseas missions but I wanted to make you aware so you could do your thing."

Chuck was already sending out the software to all known terrorist sites, and also sending out a mass data burst of all kinds of mis information concerning his where about.

"Well that should keep them busy for a while. Casey, what is the status of the Package I asked you to find?"

Grunting. "Yeah, way to put my skills to use moron. The Package was located and should arrive shortly."

Ellie looked at Chuck then at Casey and back to Chuck. What are they talking about. She was about to ask when Chuck continued the meeting.

"Morgan, anything?"

"I am still searching those websites you asked me to."

"Uh Morgan, pal. We already found Sarah."

"Moron" grumbled Casey.

"Uh yeah, I know, but just doing some further Intel, you know just in case"

"Okay, report back if you find anything."

"And now the Medical report. MINE only" Commanded Chuck looking over at Ellie and Awesome.

"Well Chucks statistics and well being are currently better then they have ever been. Core temp is reading at a constant 98.7 and all other vitals are good."

"Ok, I want as much effort as you can place on it, to research what if anything is out of the ordinary between Sarah and I." Chuck paused as he heard the Grunt from Casey's Comm link.

"That's not what I mean General." Chuck turned to Ellie, "You know what you have to do and I am unlocking all research data that you need. You will have unfettered access to all information around the globe. Anything you need, you will have."

Chuck paused, as this next part was the hardest.

"Okay guys here is the situation. Sarah is pretty beat up. No really physically, but emotionally and Psychological." This was more difficult then he thought. "Also, there is this small matter of what has happened over the last year. I think we can now confirm Sarah was the Assassin Valkrie."

Ellie gasped.

"Now hold up guys. We don't know anything about the situation. I have done a data search on everything I could find on Valkrie and it is pretty bad. But we know that is not the true Sarah and Myself, Ellie, and Devon will be the ones proving this."

Ellie looked to Devon, wanting to help Sarah, but thinking of the baby, she had some reserves about getting involved with this side of things.

"I will be manipulating the data and separating the link between Valkrie and Sarah. This will allow the time to get Sarah better and we can go from there. Casey I need you to have one of your special ops guy find, and I do stress find not create, a recently deceased female that would match Sarah's description. I have already sent out data hits to inform the underground that the body a former CIA agent matching Sarah's description has died. We need to make this as real as possible."

Casey was a little hesitant to allow this, but it was Walker. "I will have my man on it, but Chuck..."

Oh crap Chuck thought. Casey never uses my first name.

"She will eventually have to answer for her sins. I don't think she could live with herself otherwise."

"Well, one mission at time. Now is the time to keep her safe and get her better. She has made a lot of enemies, and we need to make sure they will not come looking for her."

"Ok, did I miss anything?"

No replies.

"Well I will be going off grid for the next two weeks. Please do not contact unless it is an absolute emergency. If you believe in God, Buddha, or whoever, I would appreciate your prayers for Sarah."

"Team B. Out"

**{Secure Connection Closed. Data Backup Initiated. Software packets executed.**}

"Well Chuck, I will be over in a few days to start treatments. As long as we can continue to monitor Sarah's vitals through you, she should be fine. I have also left some medication that it is imperative you follow to a T because Chuck, when her body starts to hit full-blown Detox mode, it will be Hell."

"I don't have to give her a shot with a needle or anything do I? Chuck shuddered at the thought of needles.

"No, it will be a normal CIA issued medicine injector. You have used it before."

"Whew," replied Chuck, wiping his forehead.

"Now listen up Chuck. You will have a couple days of peace, but then she will need constant care till the detox is complete. Once she makes it through that, then we can worry about everything else."

"Thank you for everything Sis" Chuck gave Ellie a big hug. " I will see you soon, give baby Sarah a big hug and kiss from her Uncle Chuck." With that, Chuck headed outside to be with his girl and maybe finally get some sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This begins the second ARC to my story. I will warn you ahead of time there will be a lot of fluff and not nearly as much darkness as the first ARC of Chapt. 1-10. The next Chapters will concentrate on Chuck and Sarah's relationship and Sarah's hopeful journey from the darkness. I hope you enjoy this ARC as it really deals with relationships and exactly how powerful Love can be. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"_Its so beautiful out today isn't it honey?" Chuck sat down next to his gorgeous wife._

_Sarah was quiet. Chuck was late today._

_Chuck looked over to his sweetheart who was staring out over the Ocean blue. Oh man, the way the sunlight lit her beautiful blonde hair it looked as if it was on fire. Her pale white skin, which he just loved, was soaking in the sun and those eyes. Oh man those eyes. Chuck thought, he was truly the luckiest man in the world._

"_Chuck"_

"_Yes Sarah. What's wrong honey?" Chuck could tell something was bothering her._

"_Chuck there is a terrible storm coming isn't there?"_

_Chucks heart dropped. He wanted to avoid this conversation, but he knew it was coming. "Ah it doesn't look to bad out there does it. Those storm clouds are way out there, who knows they may just pass right by."_

_Sarah loved her Chuck so much. He was always so sweet to her. She can't understand how she was so blessed to have him. She knew she did not deserve someone like Chuck._

_Sarah paused; that is not entirely true. Sarah was not being self-righteous or stuck-up. NO! She does deserve Chuck and you know why. Because there is not a soul on this earth or in Heaven above that could ever Love Chuck more then she does. She does not exist without Chuck, and her life will be spent, every second of every day, showing this man how much she loves him._

"_Babe, earth to Sarah."_

"_Sorry, you get me all flustered sometimes." She leans over to kiss his tender lips. But she knew there was a storm coming._

"_Chuck, I know something bad is coming. I can sense it, I can see it, and I know it is coming."_

"_Sarah, I am not going to lie to you. I can feel it too. But I also know we will be together to face this."_

_Sarah crawled over to sit in Chuck's lap and cuddle up close to him as they sit there on the sandy beach, looking out over the water._

"_I know we have made it through some bad storms, but I just don't know if we can survive what is coming." This was not sounding right, as Sarah needed to make sure Chuck knew what she was trying to say. She kissed him again. "Chuck, you need to understand when I say we might not survive it, I do not mean us as a couple. There is nothing that will tear us apart now." _

_Sarah paused as tears came to her eyes. "I mean I am not sure I will be able to survive it." Sarah felt Chuck tense up, as if he was struck by lightning. She turned to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbing his face in her hands._

"_Chuck sweetie. You have done so much for me. You have sheltered me from so many storms over this past year. You found me when I was lost, you held me when I was scared, and you warmed me when I was cold." This last part Sarah giving her special smile, moving in a tad closer to Chuck._

_Chuck was liking the moment, but hating what Sarah was trying to tell him. He could not face the thought of loosing his wife._

_Sarah kissed him again, sensing his uneasiness. This was longer and more intense then her previous kiss. "But I don't think I am going to make it through this upcoming storm."_

_Chuck grabbed her face, albeit gently. "Sarah Walker, you can NOT leave me, do you understand? Do you understand what that will do to me?" Chucked started trembling._

_Sarah's heart was breaking as she saw the tears forming in her husband's beautiful brown eyes. "Please know I will do everything I can humanly possibly do. I will fight with every ounce of power I have. I WILL NOT STOP! I WON'T QUIT! I WILL NEVER GO TO FAR! And I WILL NEVER GIVE UP, EVER! Do you understand me Chuck? I WILL FIGHT FOR US!"_

" _I just don't know if it will be enough."_

_Chuck was scared to death at the thought of loosing his Sarah, his wife, his reason for living. But he could see something in her eyes, a conviction never before seen. He too knows what is coming, but its going to take more then a storm to keep the great super spy known as Sarah Walker down._

_Sarah was just inches from his face now. "Chuck, you know this will probably be the last time we meet here for a while, right."_

_Chuck shook his head, the sweet smell of her next to him just driving him insane. The taste of her lips just inches from his._

"_Then I want to give you something that you will remember me by." Sarah was pulling out all the cards now._

_Chuck swallowed hard at the thought of what was coming next. He could feel her almost melting into him._

_Sarah ran her fingers through his hair and she leaned in to whisper something to him. "I love you Chuck"_

_**{ * * * }**_

Chuck opened his eyes as he lay snuggled up to Sarah on the lounge chair at back of their house. He was staring right into the eyes of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Sure the fire in those eyes was a little dim, but Chuck could see clearly into them and this was pure Heaven. His hand was already gently stroking the beautiful skin on her face. "I love you too Sarah!"

It was then Sarah began to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This includes one of the main plots in the story. I am no genius at plots so please be gentle. Hope you enjoy. These Chapters will concentrate on Chuck and Sarah's relationship and Sarah's hopeful journey from the darkness. I hope you enjoy this ARC as it really deals with relationships and exactly how powerful Love can be. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_{Systems activated; package has arrived.}_

Chuck quickly sat up from his bed. He looked to his left and there was Sarah peacefully sleeping. This is the day Chuck thought as he nervously got out of bed.

He very quietly leaned over and kissed Sarah's cheek ever so gently. "I will be right back my love."

Chuck quietly snuck out of the room to go get the special delivery. This is the day.

_**{ * * * }**_

Upon Chuck leaving the room, Sarah's eyes shot open.

_**{ * * * }**_

Chuck hurriedly ran down the stairs to the front door just as the Government Carrier was knocking. "I will take that." Chuck took the package and gave his thumbprint. He was so giddy right now it felt like a different time and place.

He then linked up to Morgan's email instructing the little bearded man when and where to have the Dinner set up. Everything had to be perfect so he made sure to upload specific instructions.

_**{ * * * }**_

Meanwhile, Sarah laid in bed, such inner pain coursing through her mind and body right now she wanted to scream. She knew her body was craving the drugs and Alcohol, but after finding her Chuck, her body could go straight to hell before she gave into that crap again.

She hadn't slept since the other morning when they got back from Paris although she did not want her Chuck to know. It was taking everything she had to mask the pain inside and out and sometimes it was just too much to bear. But having Chuck so close to her made her feel… Well it made her feel so much better.

Right now she was Sarah and she knew her surroundings. However Valkrie and Sam have come out a few times. They have dominated her existence for so long that Sarah has been gone for over a year, maybe even longer. Sarah started disappearing the day she met that idiot piece of cardboard, Shaw. Sam for whatever reason dominated those times of her life.

But not anymore, not since she found her Chuck. Sarah has been here most of the time now and she can feel herself gaining control. But she is still so weak.

It still pisses her off that Sam and Valkrie are hiding something from her about Chuck. Sarah feels like she is the fat kid always being picked last. She has been weakened this past year, but Sarah was back. It still would take an ungodly amount of pain and suffering to stay, but she would do that for her Chuck. It will just be touch and go in the beginning until Sarah can regain HER full strength.

The only comfort Sarah has is no matter how horrible Sam and Valkrie are, Sarah knows that they would never hurt Chuck again. She never thought that before with Sam, but something happened a year ago that changed all that.

Then there is Valkrie. Sarah shuddered. Valkrie is someone that is not going away easily, but here again, Sarah knows Valkrie would protect Chuck at all costs. With Valkrie, no one would touch or hurt her Chuck. Unfortunately, it is Chuck's family and friends Sarah is most worried about when it comes to Lady Valkrie.

She will just have to live with the comfort knowing her love for Chuck was strong enough for all of them. It was then the pain started again.

Sarah screamed out in such agony.

_**{ * * * }**_

Chuck was flying up the stairs and to her room within seconds.

"Oh Sarah, I am so sorry I left" as he grabbed her in his arms.

Sarah was convulsing and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Chuck.

He reached for the meds that Ellie had given him to administer to Sarah. Luckily it could be given through the Medicine Injector. He quickly triggered it into Sarah's left arm.

The medication was not working fast enough as she was still shaking uncontrollably in his arms. "Oh man, oh man, what am I going to do" Chuck thought to himself. This was not supposed to get bad till after today, isn't that what Ellie said.

He was about to open a direct link to Ellie but decided to try something first.

Chuck did the only thing he knew he could. He lifted Sarah onto his lap and held her tightly in his arms. It was then Chuck felt the hair on his arms stand on end as the lights flickered. Instantly Sarah stopped convulsing and lay still in his arms.

Dang it, how do I do that? Chuck thought, as this was not the first time he felt this way. It is usually similar to when he gets a power surge and links with Castle, but he is not around castle and this seems different.

**{Bio Software initiated}**

Chuck ran the bio software that Ellie had just uploaded since their return. He set up a live link that would send the data directly to Ellie's own secure line. The software would need both he and Sarah's data and that could take about an hour. Chuck had to smile a tad, because that meant he had to be skin to skin with Sarah and they had to be as close as humanly possible.

All for science Chuck smiled, as he discreetly took off his and Sarah's shirt and then positioned her on top of his chest. He then pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms securely around his girl. It was then that he realized, you know maybe this wasn't such a good idea as he could feel Sarah reposition herself so that her head was just under his chin and her legs were now wrapped tightly along his.

"You did that on purpose girl" Chuck whispered even though he knew Sarah was sleeping.

He never noticed the smile that lit up her face.

_**{ * * * }**_

"Devon, come look at these bio patterns from Chuck and Sarah." Ellie was closely examining the results, with baby Sarah lying snug in her arm.

"What you got Babe?" As Devon leaned over to see the information on Ellies computer. He studied it for a moment. He then sat down next to her. "Lets bring up the bio patterns for the last year on Chuck."

Devon studied them a moment. "Okay. Lets pull up the last bio results Sarah had done before she went AWOL."

"Okay, bring up Bio stats on the day she broke out of the medical facility."

"Are you seeing what I am seeing Devon?" Asked Ellie.

"Transfer data to main Monitor." Devon had moved all the information to the Castle voice activated touch screens that Chuck had personally designed. They were the most advance touch screens ever and easily held and processed all the information that the two Doctors needed displayed.

Even though Devon had retrained to become a Neurosurgeon, specifically to help Chuck, he still was one of the best Cardiologist on the planet. The data he was looking at was astonishing.

Ellie knew what her husband was thinking.

Devon immediately uploaded the data to Chuck's secure Internet grid.

"Oh my gosh honey, do you see Sarah's patterns before and then after the Castle incident. We know the Ardenal drug was used and that explains the patterns for the T6 cortex of her brain, but look at the heart readings. I've never seen such a drop in heart rate and a drop in core temp in such a short amount of time. Something definitely happened at the time of the Castle incident. "

Devon was in full blown Doctor Spy mode. "Bring up comparison between Chuck and Sarah's stats while in the medical facility. Then run a time lapse side by side and bring up video surveillance for those times."

The two doctors and their baby sat there watching what was happening before them. At the exact moment the surveillance feed crashed, Chuck's stats spiked first and then a second later, so did Sarah's. Chuck's went back to normal but Sarah's started dropping until they went offline.

"That was when she escaped as Devon pointed to the screen. Now watch Chucks stats as we advance hourly."

Nothing the first two hours but then there was a slight increase each hour after that.

"Okay, bring up Chuck's stats over the past year and this time, compare locations with that of rumored Valkrie incidents. Lets say anything within 50 miles of Chucks Location."

_{Nothing.}_

"What about 30 miles?"

_{Still nothing.}_

"Okay, lets try 10"

_{Still nothing.}_

"Dang it!" snapped Devon.

"Lets try 2 miles"

2 hits came back. One was when Chuck was in DC for a meeting and the other was when he and Morgan traveled to Greece.

A high ranking corrupt Government official was assassinated during the DC trip, and a Drug Kingpin while in Greece. Each time these events occurred, Chuck's stats improved for at least 6-12 hours of him being at those locations.

"Now the most recent stats."

This was the conclusive evidence as they compared the readings from the time Chuck bumped intoValkrie and now with Sarah."

"I can't believe this." Devon was shaking his head as he stared at his wife. "Chuck and Sarah can not live without each other!"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have to say this was one of my favorite Chapters to write. The storm is almost here, but we can wait a little longer. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_{Dinner Time Sarah's 2nd Day Home}_

Sarah was doing much better now where she was actually awake and sitting in bed. She still couldn't really speak but at least she was coherent. This is what Chuck had hoped for.

"Sarah, I kind of have a surprise for you. I don't want to do anything that is going to stress you out, but do you think it would be okay if we went down near the water?"

Sarah nodded her head okay.

_Oh my gosh I have never been this nervous in my life_. Chuck thought as he carefully lifted Sarah into his arms. He could feel a slight hesitancy from Sarah.

"Its okay honey, really I don't mind. I actually rather enjoy taking care of you and carrying you around."

Sarah smiled and gave into those gentle hands.

Chuck almost dropped Sarah twice and missed slamming her head in the Door by inches. _"Get it together Moron!"_ as Casey would always say. He must have said "sorry" about 20 times on his way to the beach.

_**{ * * * }**_

_Awesome job Morgan_, as they approached the dinner spread on the beach. The layout gave Chuck the impression of one of those Arab movies where the Sheik had all those wives and had them dance for him while laying comfortably among the pillows.

Morgan had gone all out as there was a beautiful blanket spread out with what seemed like a hundred soft pillows. There were gardenia pedals all over the place and in the middle of it all was a small table with dinner spread.

Chuck had plenty of time till the sunset so he gently laid Sarah on the pillows and sat right down next to her. Chuck wished Sarah could talk to him more but he could definitely see a gleam in her eye. He even felt her squeeze his neck slightly when she saw the setup.

"Sarah, I am not sure if you feel like eating. I hope you do so you can regain your strength, but I completely understand. Please don't over due it on my account though."

Chuck lifted the lid to the dinner plates and he swore he heard Sarah giggle.

"Hey, Sizzling Shrimp for my best girl, what can I say. And if you don't like that, we have veggie pizza, no olives of course. And just to make sure you don't starve, got you a hamburger Extra pickles."

Chuck was so engrossed in explaining the meal that he did not notice the tears welling up in Sarah's eyes.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Sarah. I shouldn't have brought you out here." Chuck was in panic mode as he saw Sarah crying. He jumped to his feet to carry her back in the house, but was pulled back to the pillows by Sarah's soft hand.

_{Sarah pulled him close so she could give him a kiss.}_

_Maybe this will be a Good, Good night after all_ Chuck thought.

_**{ * * * }**_

Sarah ate sparingly. Chuck fed her little bites but her body was rejecting it and not allowing her to eat too much. She did sip some water but she prayed that Chuck would know just being here with him was enough.

The time was approaching and Chuck was freaking out. He could not even think straight as to what he would do next.

Sarah could sense something was wrong with Chuck.

He saw the look in her eyes and he knew he could not keep acting like this because it would not be good for Sarah. Plus the sun was almost setting and now was the time.

Chuck quickly cleaned up and moved the food table. He then made sure Sarah was comfortable and he wrapped an extra blanket around her.

_Gosh I hope I don't screw this up_, Chuck thought to himself has he kneeled down in front of Sarah.

"Sarah, please bear with me a moment." Chuck took a deep breath as he held both her hands and looked into those beautiful eyes.

Sarah had a questionable look as she stared at Chuck.

"Almost 5 years ago my life was a mess. I did not know what I wanted to do. I felt like a failure for getting kicked out of school, I made eleven bucks an hour at a dead end job, and my greatest accomplishment to date was the Mile High Club Achievement on Call of Duty 4. I just felt like a complete looser." He left out the part of best friend sleeps with girlfriend, but he thought that she would get the point anyway.

"Then while at work, an Angel was sent to me. The most beautiful Angel God had ever created. My Vicky Vale." Chuck had to take a moment as his emotions were getting the best of him, and darn it he thought, I just started.

"Since that day you walked into my life, I have never loved anything more then I love you. I have never wanted anything more then I want you. I never wanted to be with anyone but you." Chuck was concerned with the steady flow of tears coming from Sarah. "You're okay right" he leaned in and whispered to Sarah.

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay good. "

"Sarah you were my cover girlfriend and there was never anything more heartbreaking then that title. Every time you kissed me, hugged me, danced with me, every time we touched, I wanted it to be real. I would go home almost every night, heart broken because it felt like being dumped over and over again. It tore my heart apart. "

Chuck swallowed hard. "But instead of the pieces of my heart being lost forever. Every touch you gave me rebuilt it. When we would have those special moments, another piece would be put in place"

Chuck was hoping this made sense. "Well Sarah, you did shatter my heart. But before you my heart was nothing. You put the pieces back together. You molded my heart so that it only could ever belong to you. My heart always and forever will belong to my Angel, MY Sarah."

"We have a long road a head of us and it will not be easy, but I will always be by your side. I am not going anywhere. We may have had our differences; I may have lied to you in the past or broke your heart in Prague. But Sarah, we were always there for each other no matter what."

This is it Chuck thought as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small red velvet box. Sarah put her hand to her mouth.

"_Oh please let this be the right thing for her"_, pleaded Chuck to himself.

"There were many cover missions we went on or cover moments that I will always cherish. So many that has meant so much to me over the years. But there was one mission that I wanted so badly to not be a cover. It was the hardest mission I ever had to get over because I wanted it so badly. It took me weeks to get over the heart break when you asked for my ring back."

Sarah was crying uncontrollably now as she knew exactly the mission he was talking about.

"Sarah, one of the most cherished moments in my entire life was when I walked into the Kitchen while staying at our home in the Suburbs. My heart gave out when I saw how beautiful you looked making breakfast. Then when you handed me my breakfast, and told me to '_Shut up and eat your breakfast_' I thought I had died and gone to Heaven."

Chuck opened the box and sure enough Sarah could see it was the exact rings they both wore on their mission. The exact rings that ripped her heart apart when she had to return them. Oh my sweet Chuck.

"Okay, I can do this. Oops, I said that out loud didn't I?" Chuck was so embarrassed.

Sarah put her hand on his leg.

"Sarah, I am definitely not the most confident guy. But I am not stupid. I know that a nerd like me would never stand a chance with an Angel like you. But you always made me feel like I did stand a chance. Even so, I am unfortunately going to be a little cowardly for the moment."

Sarah was a bit confused. _"What is he talking about?" _

"I do not want to in anyway take advantage of the situation, so I am giving you this ring as a promise ring."

What was that look, Chuck thought, but continued on. "I promise Sarah that I will be there for you every day of your life. I promise you that I will stay true to you and only you. I promise to care for you and protect you, well at least to the best of my abilities. Most of all, I promise to always tell you the truth!"

Chuck took Sarah's ring out of the box, leaving only his left as he closed the box and set it down next to him.

Sarah looked at the gorgeous ring he held in his hand.

"Sarah, when the day comes that you would ever accept me as your husband, no matter if it is next month or 20 years from now, I promise to accept. Until then I will wait."

Chuck was sweating profusely now as he looked into the eyes of the most beautiful girl in the world. "Sarah Walker, do you accept this promise ring"

Sarah quickly looked down at the box next to Chuck with sadness in her heart. She then looked at the ring in his hand as she replied, "Chuck, I can not accept this."

Chuck felt like all the air was gutted from his body. He was in Shock. "Uh… uh… Sarah" That is when he realized what a selfish jerk he was.

"Sarah, I am so sorry. I thought, well I thought. Geez I am such an idiot for putting you through this. What the heck was I thinking? I always have to think of myself before anybody. All you have been through and…"

"Chuck will you please shut up!"

Chuck froze.

Sarah, slowly got to her knees. Chuck tried to help her as he stood up to carry her in. Sarah slapped his hand away. "Please just kneel in front of me" Sarah was straining with every word. The pain was coursing through her body and it was almost unbearable.

Chuck could see this and started begging her to let him take her inside.

Sarah was on both knees, almost falling over twice. She was gritting against the pain, but the pain is what made this real. Sarah grabbed and squeezed Chuck's hand. Every ounce of Strength was used to stay erect and look Chuck in the eye.

"Charles Irving Bartowski" Sarah was almost blacking out as she reached down next to Chuck and grabbed the red box. She carefully pulled the ring out, "Chuck, I commit heart, mind, body, and soul to you forever. Will you marry me?"

There were many times Chuck has cried, especially lately. There have been a few times when he has balled like a baby. And there was once when he lost it completely. That was tonight.

"Sarah oh my Sarah, I do! Freaking yes I will marry you!" Chuck allowed her to put the ring on him and then he quickly put hers on her finger.

Sarah grabbed him by the face. "I love you Chuck." She kissed him once and then collapsed into his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I hope everyone has noticed that Chuck is really Chuck when he is around Sarah. Well at least that is what I have tried to do these last few Chapters. I really love Chuck as a goof ball. This chapter will introduce a new plot line so I hope you get it. Next chapters will not be a fun time but don't worry, it will get better. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Chuck is standing near the water, the storm has engulfed him completely. He could care less as he stands there with lightning crashing all around him. He lifts his face and screams at the storm with his arms spread wide. A lone figure on this once peaceful strand of coast line._

_Chuck can suddenly feel the coldness as the rain has drenched him through and through. He misses his wife so much, but he knew this day was coming. _

"_THIS REALLY SUCKS!" screams Chuck, as he laughs at the storm with his childlike saying._

"_Yeah it does Chucky Baby"_

_Chuck nearly lost his lunch as he jumped and turned around at the sound of that voice. What he saw made his jaw drop_

"_Did you miss me Lover?" The woman jumped onto Chuck, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Then with a strength that shocked Chuck, the lady grabbed his head and kissed him so hard it felt like the inside of his mouth was exploding._

_Eyes wide in shock, Chuck did his best to push away. The storm was making things difficult to see but he had to make sure. He tried to pull back but he ended up falling to the ground onto his back. His arms were pinned to the ground as the woman finally finished the kiss._

"_Ohh baby I been waiting to do that for so long. But don't worry Chucky, this is just the beginning."_

_Chuck was still in shock, he was barely able to breathe._

"_Sarah?" questioned Chuck. He could not believe his eyes. I mean, it was Sarah, but gone was her beautiful blonde hair, replaced by a brunette color. Her body and face structure most definitely looked like Sarah, but the eyes, even though the same color, were different._

"_Chucky boy, I will be whoever you want me to be." Sarah quickly removed her top._

"_Wait a sec Sarah? Just WAIT!" Chuck was a bit angry now as he finally regained his senses and flipped Sarah over onto her back pinning her hands to the ground._

"_That's it baby. We can play it this way too. I don't mind."_

"_Sarah, what is wrong with you?" Chuck was still trying to focus. I mean this was Sarah, but it wasn't. He was so confused. _

_Chuck noticed Sarah calm a little but she had a pissed off look on her face._

"_Look Chucky, its been a long time and I don't want to waste time sorting out your feelings here. Call me Sarah if it makes it better but I want you and I want you now!" _

_Chuck could feel himself loosing control, mentally and physically. The storm was so intense causing him to be more confused. He was looking down at his beautiful Sarah, drenched now from the rain. But why was she acting like this._

"_Okay, sorry Chucky. I was just playing around, it really is me, Sarah" Oh she did not like that name. But she gave her best smile and even did the smirk that she thought he would like._

_Chuck released his grip making sure he would not accidentally hurt her._

"_Sarah, I was not expecting to see you. What is going on and why did you change your hair."_

"_Well baby, I knew you liked brunettes, so I thought I would spice it up a bit. You likey?_

_Chuck had to admit there was a strange attraction he was feeling to the way Sarah looked, but something still was not right._

"_Of course I like it. I love you honey, but it just is different. I was not expecting it, that's all."_

"_Well, I promise you, you are going to enjoy the next part"_

_Chuck was quickly thrown on his back and this time he did not fight it. He knew this was Sarah and even though something was different, a small part of him actually enjoyed this side of Sarah._

**_{2 Hours later}_**

_The couple was holding each other on the rain soaked beach. Chuck was completely worn out. They had done things he did not know were possible. There was such passion that if Chuck had to admit it to himself, it almost scared him._

_He could feel Sarah's eyes staring at him._

"_Everything okay honey?" He asked holding her close to try and help keep them both warm._

"_I just missed you so much. I never forgave myself for what happened." She paused looking into those brown eyes. "Damn Chucky, now I understand why she fought so hard for you."_

"_What are you talking about Sarah? _

"_Chucky, Chucky, Chucky. If we are going to keep this up, can you just please, for the love of everything good in this world, do me a big favor?"_

_Chuck, although not sure he could keep "this" up, replied, "Sure Sarah, what is it?_

"_Please, call me Sam!"_

**_{ * * * }_**

Chuck was instantly awake. Eyes wide as golf balls. He had never felt this way before.

It was then that he felt someone move next to him.

Chuck was frozen, he couldn't move. He closed his eyes, so scared to see who was next to him.

"Please dear God, let it be Sarah, please!" Chuck slowly turned and opened one eye keeping the other tightly closed. Relief spread over him as he saw his beautiful Sarah.

She was awake and he hugged her so tightly. Oh man he did not want to let her go.

"Chuck? Chuck you okay?"

Chuck let up a bit just to check that it was Sarah and then hugged her tightly again.

"Oh thank God it is you"

Sarah was trying to figure out what was going on. The meds were in overdrive, but she could tell something was going on.

"What is the matter Chuck?

"Oh babe I want to tell you but I am afraid you are going to get upset with me." Chuck wanted to run for cover. He was hoping that Sarah would not want to know.

"Tell me, Chuck"

Chuck took a deep breath. "Okay, be calm. Be really, really calm"

Sarah could not tell if he was talking to her or himself.

Chuck turned to Sarah with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"You know those dreams that we have been talking about; well I've been talking, you've been listening. Anyway, I know we don't fully understand what is happening or how, but we can pretty much assume that we have connected in our dreams right?" Chuck looked for approval and understanding.

Sarah really had no idea what Chuck was babbling about, but she assumed it was due to the medication.

"Ok. Well we know today starts, well today is not going to be good so I figured the dream link…" Chuck was so proud of the name he thought up. "Our dream link was not really supposed to continue. Especially now that we are truly together. I mean I know in the movies this would make sense, but apparently the Dream link has a mind of its own."

"Okay Honey, I need you to stay calm for this next part, ok?"

Sarah was not liking where this was going.

"Dang this truth stuff really sucks some times."

Sarah grabbed his head to get him to focus.

"Right, okay, last night I had a dream and it was about you but it didn't really feel like you. I mean we made love in a way that really should be illegal in some states." Oops, thought Chuck as he could feel Sarah tensing up.

"Well I know it was you, otherwise obviously I would have never given in. And I could definitely tell you loved me, I mean really, really loved me." Chuck was starting to drift off. Sarah squeezing this hand brought him back.

"Well don't get me wrong, I loved being with you and I liked your hair. But if I had to choose I would prefer you stay blonde. I never had much luck with Brunettes. Ouch honey" Chuck yelped as Sarah gripped his hand so hard he thought it would break.

"And Sarah, you know what a bad time that was for me when you told Shaw your name. I do love you and I know that was your birth name. But I fell in love with Sarah Walker, and Sarah is the name I would like to call you by. But in the dream, you asked me to call you Sam."

"Uh, Sarah. Why are you looking at me like that?" If looks could kill.

"Charles"

_Oh crap, my first name again. I'm in trouble._

"Your in big trouble…"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the last Chapter. Here is the 1st Week of Sarah's Rehab. The next few chapters will be dealing with this but there will be some pretty Good Charah moments so hope you enjoy. I think I am going with **{?}** without italic for anytime Chuck uses his abilities. I am new at this so hopefully that doesn't bug anyone. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_{1__st __Week of Sarah's Rehab}_

"Ellie I can't stand to see her like this. I really can't" cried a dejected Chuck as he buried his head into his sisters Shoulder.

Ellie was so worried about Chuck and Sarah. Sarah for the obvious reasons but poor Chuck. She could tell he has not gotten much sleep this past week and he is an emotional wreck. It has gotten so bad that Ellie has temporarily moved in with Chuck to help take care of him and Sarah. Normally a Detox would not be as bad, but Sarah is also Detoxing from whatever the Ring did to her. They may never know for sure, but from the test results, this was 10 times worse then a normal Detox scenario.

They had moved Sarah to a downstairs state of the art room that was specifically designed for the rehab. She hated the term "Padded Room" but pretty much that is exactly what it was. The window had a view that over looked the ocean, but it was double sided hurricane proof glass. The walls were completely covered with 12 inch thick padding but she was able to have it designed in such a way that instead of the hospital white, it was more of a bluish color with beautiful panoramic paintings of the ocean. There was a comfortable bed but no box spring and the frame was stainless steel with absolutely no corners.

There was also constant surveillance directly linked to Chuck. He was always monitoring it, constantly making sure Sarah was cared for and was okay.

Meals were given through a tube and only after Sarah was put under which was not very often. Sarah of course had a button to release the sleep meds but she hadn't even used it yet. Unfortunately Sarah was not allowed pain meds. It defeated the purpose of Detox, and Ellie didn't think she would take them anyway. She was given meds to help flush her system out and to deal with the muscle cramping that she was continually having all over her body.

Everything should have been as close to perfect as possible, except for one thing, the big thing. They originally had not counted on this "mystery link" between Chuck and Sarah. However, after extensive arguing back and forth, Devon and Ellie determined that Chuck needed to avoid contact with Sarah until her body could flush itself out. They just could not predict what might happen if a "Faulty Link" happened. It could hurt or even worse, kill one of them.

Ellie held Chuck close. "Chuck, you have to be strong. This is only the first week and it will get much worse before it gets better."

"I know sis, but I want to help her. I want to provide her at least the comfort I can by being near her." Chuck was pleading now.

"Chuck we talked about this. You know it is not safe for you or Sarah right now."

"I know I know. I just feel so helpless. I want to go in there and just hold her."

"Why don't I give you some medicine to help you sleep."

"NO!" yelled Chuck. "I'm sorry, no, I would rather you did not do that right now."

Ellie was a little shocked by the way Chuck shouted at her. She knew though that it was from the stress and lack of sleep.

**{Link initialized. Voice alert activated}**

"Ellie, you need to get in there now!"

**_{ * * * }_**

Ellie, quickly ran into Sarah's rehab room. "You okay sweetie?"

"Please Ellie, please let me see Chuck."

Ellie's heart was breaking inside. She would do anything for Sarah, but she just could not do this right now. Sarah needed to fight on her own for this. "Sweetie you know I can't and you know why."

Sarah's body still would not allow her to move as she cramped in such a way it looked like something out of a horror movie. Sarah was having such a hard time holding on. She could feel herself slipping away each hour.

Sarah was screaming in agony. "Ellie I need him. Just let me hold him for a second. Please, if you ever cared about me, let me see Chuck."

Ellie knew this would be hard but could never imagine it being like this. "Sarah Walker. I know you can beat this. I will be here to help you, but this must be all up to you."

"I can't Ellie, I just can't take this."

3 more weeks, are you kidding me Ellie thought. How could anyone endure this? Maybe Devon and her miscalculated.

Ellie heard the intercom activate.

"Honey, I am right here. I have not left you."

Sarah was crying hysterically now.

Damn it Chuck!, Ellie thought.

"Please be with me. I need you. It hurts so bad."

"Sarah, I want too, you know that I do. I just can not physically be with you. I just don't want to hurt you."

Ellie could here the pain in Chuck's voice. It broke her heart to see both of them in so much pain, whether physical or emotional. Ellie was looking down at Sarah, so badly wanting to sit on the bed and hold her. It was then Ellie noticed a change in Sarah.

"Chucky baby, please come to me."

_{Silence on the intercom}_

"Sarah, you okay?" Ellie took a step back. Those eyes, what was that?

**{Intercom Activated, Sleep Med administered}**

"Ellie, I need to see you right now." Ellie could tell the urgency in Chuck's voice and so she quickly left the room, securing it tightly behind her.

"Chuck look I know this is tough, but I warned you to be careful."

"Ellie I can't explain right now but you have to put me under."

Ellie was shocked. "WHAT?"

"Please Ellie, you have to do it now. If you love me put me out NOW!"

Ellie loved and trusted her brother without fail. She could see the conviction in his eyes so she had him lay down on the couch near Sarah's room and injected him with the sleep agent.

_{Moments Later}_

"_Oh my gosh… Sarah" Chuck knew this was his wife as he hugged close to him. This was really Sarah. _

_There was a break in the storm, no sun out, but at least the rain and lightning had stopped._

"_Chuck, why are we here?" Shock registered on her face. "I couldn't take it could I? One freaking week and I quit? Why am I so weak?" Sarah was grabbing the back of her head._

_Chuck lifted her head in his hands. "You are the strongest person I know Sarah Walker. You will get through this." Chuck kissed her passionately on the lips._

"_You just needed a break that's all."_

_Sarah smiled but only briefly. "I can't let this happen again." She could see the objection in Chuck's eyes._

"_Chuck. Don't do this, you know why I can't."_

"_NO I DON'T KNOW WHY!" screamed Chuck._

_Sarah was shocked at this. She couldn't recall a time Chuck has ever yelled at her. She reached for his cheek._

"_NO! Your not going to do that" demanded Chuck as he pushed her hand away._

"_Damn it Sarah. This will be the one time that I am not 'Your Chuck' and I am going to be selfish." Chuck was fuming. "I searched so long for you. Everyday, every minute, every second was spent trying to find you. The only thing that kept me sane was when I would sleep. The nights you were not here were the worst nights of my life."_

"_Then I finally find you and have you back in my life but now I am not sure who it is that I have. Then the one place I could truly know it was you, was here. But then Sam comes into the picture. I can't hold you in life or in dreams and that is going to stop NOW! So I do not want to hear this crap about you not letting this happen again." _

_Chuck had the angriest look, well as angry as he could. "So help me Sarah Walker, you are the most stubborn woman in the world, but you are not going to abandon me. Do you understand me Sarah?"_

_Sarah stood in shock at this display of emotion from Chuck. She had never loved him more then she did right at this moment. Any doubts that she may have had about just how much he loved her were instantly answered._

"_Is it okay if I touch your face?" Sarah asked with a slight mischievous smile._

_Chuck could not believe this was happening. "ARGH I hate when you do that. That, that stinking smile. You always get your way and there is nothing I can do about it. Darn you Sarah."_

"_I guess that was a yes" as she gently placed her hand behind Chucks head, curling his brown hair between her fingers._

"_I am still mad at you Mrs. Bartowski" although not a whole lot of conviction behind it this time. _

"_Take me in your arms now Mr. Bartowski!" commanded Sarah._

_Chuck was not going to argue with this._

"_Now listen very close to me. Ellie is completely right. If I do not do this on my own then I might never be able to fight off ALL my demons. I might not ever be totally free. Do you understand Chuck?"_

_Chuck would have agreed with anything she wanted with the look she was giving him now._

"_So you have to promise me that you will not interfere with Ellie's treatment. Do you understand me!" more of a statement then a question as she quickly kissed Chuck on the neck._

"_And another thing. You HAVE to get some sleep."_

_Chuck was about to adamantly object but Sarah kissed him long and hard._

"_If you love me, you have to get some sleep and take care of yourself so that you will be able to protect me and take care of me when the storm has passed."_

"_You seriously pulled out the 'if you love me' line?" Chuck still did not want any part of this and Sarah knew she had to think of something fast._

"_Chuck this is one of the hardest things I will ever admit. You have to remember Sam is part of me. She is NOT me, your Sarah, but none the less, she is part of me. She does love you, in her own way of course." It was then Sarah had a plan._

"_Chuck there is actually something you can do to help me."_

"_I will do anything, just please let me help." Chuck had an excitement in his face that made Sarah smile._

"_You have to convince Sam to let us be."_

"_WHAT? How the heck do I do that?"_

"_Maybe the Bartowski eye brow dance, or the guns…"_

_Chuck tilted his head as if to say, are you serious._

_Sarah gave him another kiss, he was just so darn cute. "Seriously though honey, you have to do this for me. Do not be afraid, but this is your mission if you choose to accept it."_

_Chuck was some what dejected but he would do anything for his wife._

"_And one more thing Mr. Bartowski."_

_Oh crap, there is that look Chuck thought._

"_Your wife, YOUR Sarah, has something to give you that you will never forget." Sarah pulled him to her, kissing him with such passion that Chuck's eyes shot wide open, just making sure this was still Sarah._

_Oh, it definitely was Sarah, as his Wife pulled him to the ground._


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Well to be honest, this Chapter was hard to right because I really like a certain Character who will remain nameless. Enjoy. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_{2nd__Week of Sarah's Rehab}_

"_Hey Sammie" Chuck winced as he knew what was coming._

"_I missed you Chucky" said an excited Sam as she launched herself on top of Chuck. She pounded her finger into Chuck's chest. "Your not trying to avoid me are you?"_

_Chuck never understood why Sam asked him questions because he never had a chance to answer as she kissed him long and hard._

"_Sam, can I talk you please" Chuck quickly said as he had a chance to breathe._

"_Let me hear it first" Sam was teasing Chuck kissing him all over._

_Chuck took a deep breath, "I love you Sammie!"_

"_That's my Chucky. You know I love you too, and missed you so much." Sam was now gently biting Chuck on the neck. "Hmmm, I could just eat you up."_

_For some strange reason, Chuck actually thought this might be possible._

"_Can we go find some cover please?" _

"_Only if you carry me, my Hero."_

_Please lightning, strike me down, Chuck thought as he carried Sammie to the small outcropping of rocks they had found a couple days earlier. If it was up to Sam they would just make love all day on the beach while the storm is crashing all around them. Chuck however was getting a tad bit tired of that and so suggested a place for shelter._

_He was almost there when Sam shoved him not so gently to the ground. She stood over him. "First I need you to do something for me"_

_Oh crap, this is going to hurt, Chuck thought to himself._

_{One Hour Later}_

_Thank goodness that was shorter then usual Chuck thought, once again barely able to move. He was rubbing the side of his ribs as Sam was cleaning herself off in the rain._

"_What's the matter sweetie?" Sam mockingly said giving her fakest concerned look._

_Please help me God! Chuck thought._

"_Sam, you know I love you right." Chuck actually did love her. To deny that would deny that he loves Sarah. Wow that sounds so twisted Chuck thought._

"_You better baby, or I am going to feed Chucky jr. to the fishies." _

_Oh that paints such a bad picture Chuck thought. "Well thank you so much for those kind words."_

"_Anytime Lover" Sam came down and sat once again on Chuck's lap, straddling him hard with her legs. "How about 1 more time before we go?"_

"_However tempting that is" Chuck was trying to loosen her grip, "Sam I really need to talk to you."_

_Seeing this was important Sammie decided to lighten up a bit. "Okay, but I am staying right here and if I am going to have to endure your WAH WAH WAH, then you are going to owe me big time." Sam grabbed him tighter with her legs. "and I do mean BIG time."_

_Chuck swallowed hard. "Deal, I guess"_

"_Okay, what does my lover want to tell me?"_

_Chuck had been planning this for a couple days now. Although he still could not fully understand this "Dream Link" thing, he was able to train himself how to prepare for it in the so called real world. This was a bad week for Sarah and he hated himself for being here. I mean he knew this was part of Sarah, and he admits he does enjoy spending time with Sam, but it just felt unfair to him to be here while Sarah was suffering._

_{Little did Chuck know that the most peace Sarah got was during these times. Even though Chuck did not understand, and to be honest, Sarah didn't either, she still could feel as if she was here with Chuck..}_

"_Sammy, do you remember what happened at Castle almost a year ago?" Chuck was walking a fine line but he was getting desperate._

_Sammy quickly turned away and stood up._

"_Bartowski, __**DON'T YOU EVER BRING THAT UP**__!"_

"_Sam, please sit down with me." Chuck tried to take her hand but she slapped his away._

"_I am going to stand because I need to be ready to kick your butt if you say something like that again."_

_This was his chance._

"_But Sammie, didn't you promise to never hurt me again?" Chuck could see a change in Sam's face._

"**YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN CHUCKY**"

"_No, I'm not quite sure I do. You say you love me and God knows you show me over and over. But why would you have hurt me like that back at Castle?"_

_Sam was starting to loose it. She could put on the tough exterior but she could never hide how much she loved this freaking idiot that sat in front of her. "Chucky, I swear you need to stop!"_

"_Or what Sam?" Chuck stood up, just inches from her face. Oh please let this work. _

"_I'm done talking with you!" Sam turned to storm off but Chuck grabbed her arm hard and swung her back around to look at him._

_Sam quickly turned and punched Chuck in the face.._

_Chuck staggered back but steadied himself by keeping a hold of her arm. He could see instantly that she was cracking._

"_You never loved me did you Sam? You can't love me can you?"_

"_**SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH CHUCK**__!" Sam was out of control._

_It was now or never Chuck thought. "Your lying, you always only loved Shaw!" Oh crap here it comes._

_Sam had lost it completely now. This nerd did not understand how much she loved him. She hated herself for loving such a nerd. She was always the one in control but this freaking idiot comes into her life and changes her. How could she be cold hearted when this fool warmed her very soul?_

_She was always in control, but she could not control her love for this Charles Irving Bartowski. "__**I LOVE YOU CHUCKY**__!" then she punched him hard across the face. "__**I ALWAYS HAVE LOVED ONLY YOU**__!" Another punch._

_Chuck didn't know how much more he could take, but he could tell there was not as much strength behind the punches as when she first hit._

_Sam hit him with another good shot that sent him sprawling on the sand. His vision was blurring as it was hard to make out Sam's features. But he could tell the next punch was coming so he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain._

"_**LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BITCH**__!"_

_Chuck has been called a lot of things but never that. He slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on. Through blurred vision he saw Sam, but Standing behind her was a tall Black haired Goddess. She was dressed all in tight black leather with long heeled boots. He couldn't make out her face quite yet, but he knew she had just stopped Sam. Then he heard his savior speak._

"_Its time for you to go" as the leggy Goddess turned and walked away._

_Was she speaking to me? Chuck thought. _

_It was obvious she was not as Sam started leaving. _

_What am I doing, Chuck thought. Here goes nothing._

"_**SAM**__! Sam, please wait a second."_

_Sam kept walking towards the Sunset._

"_Please Sam, stop." Chuck ran to her and this time gently grabbed her hand._

"_What do you want moron?" as she turned to face him._

_Chucks heart broke at the sadness in her eyes. "Sam, I want to tell you that I love you too!" Chuck saw a slight glimmer, but then it was gone._

"_That it Chucky?" Sam was about to turn and leave._

_Chuck reached up and grabbed her face so she was looking directly into his eyes. "I forgive you!" then he kissed her with the most tender and loving kiss he could muster._

_Sam had never felt what she was feeling now. She never knew how to truly feel happy or for that matter, truly know what love was. The man standing in front of her had did the impossible. He had changed the unchangeable. He warmed her heart and she knew that she loved him more then anything. More then even her own existence._

_She kissed him one more time and as she was leaving made one final comment, "You will always be MY Chucky!" With that Sam walked off into the sunset, the biggest smile spread wide across her face._

**_{ * * * }_**

_{Back in Sarah's rehab room. For the first time in 2 weeks, Sarah finally had a good nights sleep}_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I hope by now everyone understands what Chuck's abilities are. I felt like we could learn together throughout the Chapters exactly what he can do as opposed to just detailing everything ahead of time. Hopefully it is understandable what happens when Chuck links up. This will finally explain the Governor and how Sarah and Chuck are linked. As I said before, I like to write where you can use your imagination a bit not always explain every detail. Some of you got the connection right away. Hopefully this helps explain some more. Second ARC is almost complete. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_{3rdWeek of Sarah's Rehab}_

"That's it Sarah, let it out" Ellie was sitting next to Sarah as the vomiting was continuing. Ellie wanted so much to provide comfort but Sarah was still not letting anyone touch her. Ellie completely understood after what she has been through.

Ellie felt so bad for Sarah. She knew this was going to be the hardest week. Sarah's living hell so to speak. Once through this week though, it should be down hill.

Ellie still did not know how to feel about what Sarah had done. She loves her, and any doubts she may have, Chuck's love more then compensates. But still, so much blood was shed from those hands. The worst thing is though, something happened between her and Chuck in Castle.

Chuck just said they were attacked by ring agents, but Ellie knew that was not the truth. Of course her darn little brother blocked surveillance feed from that night so she was left to her own accord. But something horrific happened, and whatever it was, it destroyed Sarah and almost killed Chuck.

Ellie is not a psychologist, but she knows enough that something drastic will have to be done to save Sarah mentally. Devon and her will hopefully be able to care for her physical state, but that might not be enough.

No matter what though, Ellie knows that Chuck and Sarah love each other. She laughs a bit; is love really even a strong enough word for how those two feel about each other. She was so happy that they were getting married, but Ellie was just not yet ready to call Sarah her sister, at least not until they had time to fix things.

"Chuck" Sarah could barely speak. Her throat felt like razor blades had been swallowed. Her head felt like her brain was on fire, and her body felt like all her muscles had been ripped open. Her heart though, her heart felt like it was exploding. She could not go on much longer.

Ellie quickly turned to Sarah. Something was horribly wrong. "Sarah, I don't want you to speak, but I need you to give me a sign by blinking. Once for no, two for yes. Do you understand?"

_{Two blinks}_

Are you feeling any pain in your heart?

_{Two blinks}_

"I'm sorry sweetie. I mean any physical pain in your heart?" Ellie wanted to cry.

_{Two blinks}_

"What about your stomach?"

_{Two blinks}_

"Your head?"

_{Two blinks}_

Oh this isn't good thought Ellie.

"Sweetie, this is really important. Can you point to what hurts the most?

Sarah instantly put her hand on her heart.

"Sarah I know, but I mean physical pain."

Sarah pounded her chest. "Chuck"

Poor girl Ellie thought. I just wish there were something… "OH MY GOSH!"

Ellie quickly got to the intercom. "Chuck you there?"

"Of course"

"I need you to initiate an internal scan of Sarah's heart. I need these images as clearly as you can get them. Also, open up link with Devon and do it NOW!"

Within seconds the scan was transmitted to Ellie's laptop. "Devon here, what's up babe?"

"I need you to look at Sarah's imaging scan. Tell me if you see an anomaly?

_{A Momentary Pause}_

"Ellie, secure line NOW!"

Ellie took her laptop out of the room into the office down the hall. "I'm secure"

"Her heart is failing, literally. There is some kind of device implanted in the lower left ventricle of her heart. This device looks like it is sending sparks into her heart, causing lacerations around her blood vessels."

"How in the hell did we miss this before?"

"Well she has not exactly been cooperative as far as tests go and Chuck's software can only do so much with out knowing exactly where to look."

Ellie put her hand to her mouth, trying everything to control her emotions. "Could that actually be the Governor?" she trembled.

"Babe I think so, but something is going wrong, something is terribly wrong with it. Babe if we do not get that thing out of her, it will literally cut a whole in her heart that will kill her."

_{silence}_

"Babe, you there?"

"Devon, if we do that, Chuck will die?"

"Ellie if we don't, Sarah will die."

**{Communication Link De-Activated, Security Mode Lockdown}**

"Damn it Chuck, this was a secure line" yelled Ellie, running to Sarah's room. The door was locked.

Ellie could see Chuck and could see he had something that terrified her in his right hand. "Chuck you let me in. You let your sister in NOW!"

**{Doctor Ellie Woodcombs Comm Device De-Activated. Secure Line Initialized - Doctor Devon WoodComb}**

"Devon?"

"Bro. You can't do this to Ellie."

"Devon I am only going to say this once so I want you to listen up."

"STOP IT CHUCK! LET ME IN!" Chuck could barely here Ellie's pleas from outside the door.

"Devon, the only way to save Sarah is removing the Governor right?"

"Bro. don't you do this to me. Don't you dare make me sign your death warrant."

"Devon, ANSWER ME!"

"Yes Chuck, ok yes. The Governor has some how malfunctioned and it is destroying Sarah's heart."

Chuck looked to Sarah, whispering. "Baby I will always choose to save you."

"Devon, you need to get your butt over here now and take out the Governor."

"Chuck, do not make me do this. We can find another way."

**{Surveillance Feed initiated. Video Upload}**

"Devon, can you see me now?" Chuck was beyond control.

"Bro. What are you doing?"

"See this Syringe. It has enough sodium penethal to kill an Elephant."

"NO!" Screamed Ellie. "CHUCK NO! PLEASE JUST OPEN THE DOOR. WE WILL FIX THIS" Ellie was out of control screaming and pounding on the door.

Now it was Devon's turn to yell "Chuck don't you do it. Damn it Chuck DON'T!"

Chuck shoved the needle into his neck. "If you are not over here in 10 minutes, I will make this decision easy for you."

Devon knew this was it. Any doubts Devon might have had about how serious Chuck was just flew out the window. Chuck faints at the sight of needles and here he just jabbed one into his neck.

"Just do it then Chuck because either way you are Dead."

"Devon I am not going to say this again. You take that thing out of Sarah or… or I'm…" Chuck felt very light headed as the syringe was ripped from his neck and thrown against the wall, shattering and spilling its contents all over the floor.

"What's… happening… to…" Chuck was out cold as the IV from Sarah's sleep medicine was momentarily shoved into the side of his neck. Chuck collapsed on the floor, and Sarah had just enough strength to crawl over to him as she too passed out.

_{ * * * }_

_"SARAH!" Chuck was frantically looking for his wife. The storm was worse now then it had ever been._

_Despite the heavy downpour, he continued searching the beach, trying so hard to find his wife. Nothing, no one was in sight._

_"Sarah what did you do, why did you do this to me?"_

_After what felt like hours searching, Chuck, found the small outcropping that he and Sam had been just days before, and just collapsed onto the Sandy Beach._

_He was sobbing with his head held in his hands._

_"Sarah why did you stop me? Why? I told you I couldn't live without you?_

_"And we can't live without you Bartowski"_

_Chuck quickly stood up, banging his head on one of the rocks. Rubbing the top of his head, Chuck could not believe his eyes at what stood before him. It was his savior from the other night, the tall black leathered Goddess._

_"I am really not in the mood for more psychotherapy bull crap" Chuck sat down, dejected once again._

_He froze as those long leathered legs sat next to him. Oh man she is intimidating._

_"Do you know who I am Bartowski?"_

_"You're not Sarah, so I could care less who you are."_

_"Look at me now"_

_Chuck really was getting annoyed, but something in her voice demanded compliance. Chuck turned to look at her and could not help but notice how truly amazing this lady was. The leather outfit fit her just right and accented all the right areas. Her long legs and ample bosom. She looked like a character out of super hero magazine. Her hair was so beautiful, jet black and long and flowing. And her eyes, her eyes were as blue as the ocean._

_Chuck jumped to his feet, this time careful to avoid the low overhang. "Sarah?"_

_"Close Bartowski, but not quite." Now come and sit down, but if you touch me, I will end you._

_"Well I guess your not Sarah and definitely not Sam" muttered Chuck as he sat down a little to close._

_"You're going to want to move over a bit if you know what's good for you."_

_"Yes Maam." Chuck said scooting over a bit. "What do you want anyway?"_

_"I had asked you a question earlier. Do you know who I am?"_

_"And as I said earlier, NO I DO NOT! You know I don't have time for this." Chuck was about to get up._

_"I am called Valkrie."_

_Now Chuck wanted to run._

_"Sorry, never heard of you." Chuck jumped up and took off running only to be tripped up seconds later._

_How uncomfortable to be lying on your back, rain pouring in your face, and a 6 inch heal digging into your chest. Sexy six-inch heals, but uncomfortable none the less._

_"If you run again, I will break your legs. Do we have an understanding?"_

_"Yes maam"_

_"Good. Now do you want to save Sarah or not?_

_"Of course I do. But why would you want to help? Ouch. You know I am really getting tired of getting slapped in the head." Cried Chuck._

_"Think you moron. What is wrong with Sarah?"_

_"My brother said her Governor is failing."_

_"Okay, and genius what is the Governor?"_

_"I have no idea. I just know it is some kind of electronic device…" Chuck's eyelids started fluttering as he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He was Intersect flashing on the schematics of the Governor. Wow it's been a while, as all the Data about Sarah's Governor poured into his brain._

_"You got to be kidding me."_

_Valkrie lifted her heal off Chuck. "Now go save Sarah." With that, Valkrie slapped Chuck hard._

_{ * * * }_

Chuck didn't have to open his eyes as he felt Sarah next to him. He could hear Ellie and Devon now both trying to get in.

Chuck took off his clothes down to his undies. Then he removed Sarah's Clothing and brought her over to the bed where he laid her on top of him. Throw up everywhere, matted hair, Sarah broken and barely washed. Chuck was in heaven as his beautiful fiancé was laying on top of him.

**{Castle Power Grid Diverted. Global Download. Casa Bartowski Power activated. Bio Software Initiated}**

Chuck was diverting all power and all data around the world to his home. He activated the link up and hit what was equivalent to the power switch.

"Holy crap!" thought Chuck as so much power started coursing through his body. He used that power to surge through Sarah's body. He used the Bio Software to carefully manipulate around the heart till he found the Governor.

**{Reengineer Software Activated}**

Chuck was doing a thorough Scan of the Governor. Analyzing every detail right down to the nano byte. He knew exactly how it worked.

The Governor was intended to work similar to the old design that his dad had used for the 1.0. The basic premise was the Governor was intended to filter the electric impulses from The Intersect into it, thus pulling the heat from the Intersect and keeping it from over heating. However, Intersect 3.0 was much more powerful and would have caused a major over heat if not cooled somehow on a much larger scale.

This new Governor would filter the electric impulses in to the blood stream of the carrier. The Governor had to constantly keep the blood cooling else the Governor would over heat the carrier. The blood acted as coolant so to speak. Thus the more time without syncing up, the colder the heart got. Until eventually, the carrier would literally die of a cold heart.

The device was originally intended to only be effective through skin to skin contact (I really hate the pervert Shaw) and could only be used with a specific Intersect. Due to the accident at Castle that dreaded night, Sarah and he linked up in a way that was never intended. Without even realizing, he was able to create something akin to a WI-FI hotspot so that the closer the Governor gets the stronger the link and thus the quicker the cool down. He was also able to link himself to Sarah's Governor so now it is useless to anyone but himself.

Even though he never downloaded the actual Intersect 3.0, the device in his head created something much more powerful as it fused his Brain, his Intersect 2.0, and the Governments most powerful computer System all into one "Super Intersect". Thus the need for constant cooling.

You know, Chuck thought to himself, this would make a great movie someday.

**{Repair Sequence Commencing}**

Chuck begin reprogramming the Governor, making it stronger, better, and above all else, safer.

He redesigned and reprogrammed the device to only cool the blood to the level Chuck needed it. It would only activate once it reached a safe level to counter his heat.

He reprogrammed its CPU to constantly send virus updates so to speak in case something was going wrong. That way he would know anytime there was a problem. He also installed Sarah's own Bio Software so that anytime, anywhere, he could monitor her stats.

He reprogrammed a safety mechanism, which would automatically shut the Governor down in case of an emergency, or incase of his death.

He added a few more safety features and in a matter of minutes, he was finally complete. Man its good to have all the data around the world at his fingertips. He felt like the Human Internet. Hey that gives me an idea… Never mind.

**{Bypass Activated}**

Chuck then used the electronic pulses to recharge the Governor. Sarah's body tensed like it was going to explode. Once fully charged Sarah's blood flow would keep the Governor charged from that point on.

**{Governor Activated. Status – normal}**

Chuck could instantly feel the change in Sarah as she completely relaxed in his arms. Oh man it feels so good to be right here he thought.

**{Power Diversion Closed. System Shutdown}**

Chuck was wide a wake as he felt like he was on fire. Didn't matter though, bio scan of Sarah showed all her stats normal. "Thank God he thought."

Uh oh, system Shutdown unlocks the doors doesn't it?

"**CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE**" Yelled Ellie running into the room.

Chuck quickly put Sarah's gown back on and laid her gently in the bed.

Devon was already checking him over as Ellie quickly checked on Sarah. "Bro. You are burning up."

"Yeah, slight over load. But trust me, everything will be fine. Just need to stay with my girl for a bit, while I reboot."

Devon leaned into Chuck so Ellie could not hear. "You ever pull a stunt like that again and I will end you myself"

You know, it's surprising how many people want to "End" me Chuck thought.

"Boy I sure am tired." Yawned Chuck." As he was trying not to make eye contact with Ellie who was staring him down with hands on her hips. "I could really use some sleep." It was then someone next to him grabbed his arm.

"You have some answering to do Mr. Bartowski" spoke a soft yet stern raspy voice.

Chuck did not even need to turn to see where that voice was coming from. Oh man, I think I would rather be alone with Valkrie right about now.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Almost there. Sarah will now be starting to get back to normal, at least physically. There will be more Valkrie coming but nothing too bad I promise. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_{4th Week of Sarah's Rehab}_

"_Finally a beautiful day isn't it Ms. Valkrie?" _

_Chuck was standing next to the leggy goddess. Chuck was kicking the sand._

"_By the way, thanks for helping save Sarah the other day. I really…_

"_Look Bartowski, I am not going to stand around here and listen to your Lady feelings, you got that?"_

"_Yes sir, I mean maam."_

_Valkrie shot Chuck a menacing glare._

_{10 minutes go by}_

"_Great conversation isn't it?" Chuck said after 10 minutes of silence._

_Valkrie slapped Chuck in the back of the head. "Stop being a smart Ass Bartowski."_

"_You know, there are other ways you could express your feelings" _

_Chuck was instantly grabbed into a head lock, barely able to breathe._

"_Listen up Bartowski, I aint like Sarah and I am definitely not like that hore Sam. "_

"_That's… not… what… I… meant." Chuck really had meant just talk and not keep hitting him._

_Valkrie let him go._

"_Jeez. Really? I meant we could just talk instead of you using my head for your personal punching bag."_

_Valkrie stepped around in front of him. "So you're saying you don't find me attractive?"_

_Chuck's jaw dropped…_

"_Just shut up Bartowski and for God's sake, close your mouth before a bird flies in there."_

"_You know, you could lighten up a bit. I mean I feel like I am talking to Casey." Chuck looked over at her, and under his breath said, "A much more beautiful and drop dead gorgeous Casey." _

_Valkrie turned a bit to hide her smile. Damn it Bartowski._

"_Anyway, I promise to NOT share my lady feelings but I really do want to thank you for helping me with Sarah."_

_A grunt._

_You really have got to be kidding me Chuck thought as he heard the grunt. I have got to sit down, this is just too much._

"_We still have a lot to do, though!" Valkrie said, taking a seat next to Chuck._

"_I know" Chuck held his head in his hands. He was really feeling depressed._

"_I'm not going anywhere though. At least not yet." Damn you again Chuck, thought Valkrie._

_Chuck didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. But as long as Valkrie would always help Sarah, he could sure use what ever assistance she could provide._

"_I need you to do something for me Bartowski." _

_Chuck slowly lifted his head to look out over the Ocean. "And what is that?"_

"_I need you to trust me!"_

_Chuck felt the suttle nudge from Valkrie and couldn't help but smile._

**_{ * * * }_**

Chuck was so happy he was able to once again have his fiancé in bed with him. He didn't leave her side for two days straight. He actually had to have Ellie check his arm and shoulder because they were hurting from holding Sarah so tight for the past few days.

Unfortunately, today was the day Team B. had to check back in. He had postponed this long enough.

Chuck quietly tried to get out of bed when someone grabbed his hand.

Voice still weak, but at least more audible now, Sarah said, "Where do you think you're going Mr. Bartowski".

Oh man he loved to hear her voice. Chuck quickly snuggled back up to her, holding her so close. "I have a meeting with our team. I was supposed to be back online two weeks ago, but..." Chuck paused as he thought about what had transpired in those two weeks.

Sarah gently kissed him. "Its okay honey, I will be fine."

Chuck could cry. "Do you know how long I have waited to hear those words?" He gave her another kiss.

"Well, you, Devon, and Ellie did an amazing job."

"Sorry future Mrs. Bartowski but you were the amazing one." Chuck noticed Sarah close her eyes. "You okay Sarah?"

Sarah opened her eyes kissing Chuck again. "I just love the sound of that."

With that the two embraced each other and said their goodbyes.

"Chuck, do you think we can talk later. Maybe have a picnic out at the beach?

"Oh I would love that. Let me get this work stuff over with and we can head down there. The meeting will last a few minutes but then I have to do some computer stuff for a bit. I should be done in a couple hours, will that be okay."

"Sounds good Chuck. I think I am going to try and take a bath and do my best to get cleaned up." Sarah giggled as she saw the look on Chucks face. "Sweetie, I need to do this on my own, if you don't mind."

Chuck was so dejected. "Fine, but now I am not going to be able to concentrate on the meeting. Thanks a lot." He pouted as he walked out the bedroom.

Oh he is so sweet. "Love you Chuck!"

"You too honey!" as he popped his head back in the doorway. Then he was off.

**_{ * * * }_**

Sarah had been dreading this moment for a long time. She was scared to death to look in the mirror; but she had to get back to the way she used to look. She wanted to do this for Chuck.

Sarah took off her clothes as she made her way to the Bath tub. She had to grab the edge of the sink at the horror she saw before her.

She had scars all over her body. Bruises were everywhere. She had lost all muscle definition and her skin looked as if it had been stretched as far as it could over her bones. Her hair looked horrible and the bags under her eyes were huge. She looked like a Skeleton and she wanted to cry.

She was starting to feel dizzy and could not help herself as she vomited in the toilet.

"Chuck, oh my gosh Chuck, how can you look at me. How can you stand to be near me." Sarah could not understand it. For the past weeks since Chuck found her, he has treated her like a beauty queen. She would never have believed she looked this horrible from the way Chuck treated her.

She threw up again as sorrow filled her heart. Chuck you deserve so much better. Why did you choose me, why would you still want me?

Sarah had never thought of herself as a "Beauty Queen" due to her years in high school. She knew guys had a tendency to treat her different now, but she just never accepted the fact she was pretty. Looking in the mirror just made her remember how ugly she truly was. It was then she looked down at her wrists.

**{Private Intercom Activated}**

"Hey Princess. Just thinking of you, and no I do not have the surveillance on, unless of course you would let me. Anyway, just wanted to say I love you and can't wait for our picnic. Oops, gotta go, the general is giving me a dirty look. Love yah bye."

**{Intercom De-Activated}**

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment. Squeezing them as tight as she could while gripping the sink. She was leaning over, many thoughts running through her head. She immediately opened her eyes. And stared herself down in the mirror.

"Sarah, you can do this. You can do this for Chuck!" Sarah at that moment knew she would never stop fighting for her future husband. She had made it through hell, well at least the Physical hell, and she did it all for Chuck. "I am not going to let this beat me! I will do this for you Chuck! My Chuck!"

With that, Sarah started to get ready for the "date".

**_{ * * * }_**

"Leggy Valkrie with an aversion to clothing…"

**{Security mode activated. Parameter scan initiated. Data Transfer complete.}**

"What?" Asked Chuck innocently as he noticed the menacing stares from Casey and Ellie. Morgan on the other hand had both thumbs up.

"The security phrase, really?" Ellie looked perturbed.

"Well I had mentioned changing it right?"

"Your such and idiot!" Grumbled Casey.

"Love you too General!"

"Let's report in. Casey?"

"The terrorist group that put the hit on you has been found and eliminated. However there is evidence to show a new Player is in town."

"Are we talking, salami smuggler type player or Ring type player?" Asked Morgan.

"Can someone shut that moron up?" asked Casey.

"Casey go on."

"Well as far as organizationally, definitely not Ring or Fulcrum level. We would have heard some chatter if it was a player that big. Evidence points it being to a small group but with a strong leader. I mean Hitler type leader."

"Okay, I will gather the data and work on some search software to mass distribute. Meantime, do we know what this new Player wants."

"Not really sure right now, but we have a team looking into it now."

"Alright, I am back on grid so this new Player will be Team B's first priority."

"Morgan, what do you got?"

"Still researching those websites…"

"Okay buddy, we really need to talk about that."

"I could send an interrogation unit over to straighten him out." Suggested Casey.

"Hey hey, give me a break will you. Maybe I haven't found the all empowering World of Warcraft, bent on world domination group, but not all is lost." Pleaded Morgan.

"What are you talking about Elf? Grumbled Casey.

"Well Chuck did you get the Intersect upload from that Website I found?"

Chuck looked to Morgan with a glare. "Morgan, I told you last time that I had pornography filters set in place after the last time you sent me an upload."

"Those pictures were awesome though weren't they?"

"Morgan, focus."

"Gotcha boss. Actually no, it was data from this site I found while searching the underground grid. My search software got a hit on this one site and I was able to hack into their oracle system. No biggie, I just thought the data looked interesting so I did that intersect upload thing you showed me. It was something about a governor thingy so it looked like you might need it."

Chuck froze as he could not believe what he was hearing. "Buddy, when did you Intersect Upload me?"

Morgan had to laugh.

"Sorry, it was a week ago. I believe the day before you called me and told me Ellie was going to kill you for locking her out of that room. You know when you overheated. Wait, I didn't make you overheat did I."

Chuck almost lost it at that moment. His little bearded friend had helped him through so much over the years. Morgan had never asked for anything in return except Chuck's friendship. Now, his best friend is responsible for saving Sarah's Life. Chuck looked at Ellie's monitor and could see a look of complete shock on her face. "Morgan… I LOVE YOU little buddy!"

Morgan looked a little embarrassed. "Yo Chuck, you know I love you too but do you think you could butch it up a bit. I mean Casey is listening in."

"Morgan."

"Yes?"

Chuck was at a loss for words. Chuck owed his friend everything. "Morgan, Call of Duty marathon, this Friday! Bring your gloves."

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan was about as excited as he could possibly be. "Dude I will bring the shrimp. You get the pizza"

Grunt. "Can we get back to the meeting? You guys can make out on your own time."

"Ellie, Devon?"

Ellie was still in shock, so Devon spoke up.

"Sarah is doing great physically. Her heart is running perfectly and this so called Governor is stronger then ever. As for Chuck."

Oh no, here it comes.

"His little stunt last week caused his body temp to spike to 104.3. That was close to frying what brain cells he has left. Luckily, as he stayed with Sarah, his body functions, well his vital functions returned to normal. Thus, we can definitely confirm that Sarah is Chuck's Governor and those two can not live without each other."

Grunt.

"Oh man that is so cool!" replied an excited Morgan.

"Ellie? What do we have as far as getting Sarah back on the team?"

"Well she has physically made it through the worst. I can honestly say no other person could have made it through what she did. The Detox, the Governor malfunctions, the crap Shaw did to her, infections, it all made for the perfect storm. She did it though, she pulled through and now it will be up to the Psychologists when she will be ready." There was a slight pause.

"I think we have done all we can for her physically except for some minor cosmetic issues. She should be able to start exercising as early as next week."

"Have we vetted the Psychologists that will be working with her?"

"Really Chuck?"

Man Ellie looks pissed. "Well I just want to be safe."

"Fine Agent Bartowski, I will upload the data now so you can RE-VET for the 5th time."

Oh man she is still mad about the other day. "Thank you all. We will meet up again in a week."

**{Secure Connection Closed. Data Backup Initiated.} **

**_{ * * * }_**

{2 hours Later}

Chuck was just finishing up the software update for the new player Casey was talking about. He uploaded and was about to leave his office when he heard a knock on his door.

**{Security Scan initiated. Sarah Walker – ID'd. Security De-activated}**

Chuck ran to the door and opened it.

"OH MY GOSH!" Chuck stumbled backward, almost falling over his own two feet. He shook his head trying to focus on what was in front of him.

"How do I look?" Sarah asked. Giving Chuck her famous smile.

"UH… I… UH…" Chuck couldn't think.

**{Bio Scan Alert. Ellie Woodcomb Comm Activiated}**

"Chuck what is wrong? It is showing a spike in your bio stats."

Chuck couldn't speak.

"Ellie, its okay, he is with me now." Sarah couldn't help but completely blush at how Chuck was acting towards her.

"Alright Sweetie, let me know if you need anything"

"We should be fine, thanks Ellie."

**{Bio Scan De-Activated. Comm De-Activated}**

"Chuck will you stop, this is nothing."

Chuck could not believe his eyes. What stood before him was absolutely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her hair was as golden as the first day he saw her. Her eyes, oh my gosh her eyes were like staring into the ocean blue. Her neck, her skin looked so soft and inviting, and the dress, don't get him started on the dress. The way it accented her brea…

"Excuse me. Chuck. Up here sweetie."

Chuck quickly looked back up to her face. "Sorry honey I was just… You know, just looking at the color of your dress."

Could he be any cuter Sarah thought. "Yeah sure you were." She could not believe how special he made her feel. "You ready?"

"Uh sure, let's go."

"Chuck. You might want to secure the room holding a link to the government's most important information."

"Oh yeah, good thinking."

**{Security Activated}**

"Okay, lets go."

**_{ * * * }_**

It was such a beautiful day. Sarah had made Sandwiches and brought a blanket. Chuck had wanted to get everything but Sarah insisted. "This is your day sweetie".

They didn't really say a whole lot. Sarah was still trying to regain her voice, but it was the time together that was important.

"Do you remember the last time we were out here?" Asked Sarah sitting in Chuck's arms.

"You know I do babe. One of the best days of my life."

"Tell me why"

Chuck didn't really know what Sarah was getting at. "What do you mean honey?"

"I want to hear you talk about that night."

"Well, before that day, you have to remember we had never been officially together. I mean there was that time in the hotel room, but thanks to Morgan nothing happened. Then you were going to leave with Bryce after my father removed the Intersect. Then Prague, stupid Chuck for Prague. And that was it. We had some close calls but officially you were never really my girlfriend."

Chuck could feel her melting into him. Her head was gently lying on his shoulder. Man I love when she does this.

"Well, there was the slight mishap at castle and then I lost you. I mean I know I loved you and was crazy about you before that but man when I lost you. Well, whatever doubts I might have had were completely erased. However, I still didn't know how you felt about me. We had our dreams, but at the time, those were just dreams. Something I thought was just to help me function day by day."

Sarah took his hand and kissed it ever so gently.

Chuck had to shift just a little. "Well once I found you and the way you acted I thought there is not doubt you loved me. I still was too self conscious to realize how much. So it was because of that, because we had not been together, and because I was not completely sure, I did that whole promise ring fiasco."

"That was not a fiasco Chuck. That was so thoughtful of you and it meant so much to me."

"I know, but I should have been more confident. Anyway, without actually asking you to be my girlfriend, we bypassed that directly and went straight to being engaged. And to top it all, it was you who asked me. It was like I won the biggest lottery ever."

"Chuck, what happened at Castle?"

Every muscle in Chuck's body tensed. NO, No we are not going to do this now or ever. "No biggie, just some ring agents attacked us and beat us down really bad."

"Chuck, what was one of the promises you made when we got engaged?"

"Uh, I think it was that I would always be by your side. Yeah that's it" Chuck was tensing up. "Babe we gotta go back in, looks like there is a storm coming."

Sarah sat up and was now looking into Chuck's eyes. "Chuck you promised not to lie to me. Do you remember that?"

"Sarah, please, not this not now." Chuck lifted her off his lap and got up. "I can't do this honey, I won't."

Sarah stood up and wrapped her arms around her fiancé as tight as she could. "Do you love me?"

Chuck didn't even respond to such a stupid question.

"Do you want me to heal? Do you want your Sarah?"

Oh my gosh, now I know how Sam felt. All this psychotherapy bull crap is driving him up the wall. "You are who I want. At this point I am not picky who is here, Sarah, Sam, Valkrie whoever. Just **DO NOT ASK ME WHAT HAPPENED!**"

Chuck had enough, "Sorry, let's go. We are done here!"

Even in his state of mind, he made sure to help her back to the house.

"We are not done with this." insisted Sarah.

Chuck turned and dropped all the picnic supplies as he gently yet forcibly grabbed Sarah by the Shoulders. "Listen to me Sarah Walker. **WE ARE DONE WITH THIS!** Do you understand me?" With this Chuck stormed up the stairs to the porch and slammed the door.

Sarah got her answer as to how severe the Castle incident was. She may have been broken body and mind, but she was still one of the best spies.

_**{10 Seconds Later}**_

"I'm still mad!" stated Chuck as he came back through the door and down the steps, picking up the supplies and helping Sarah back into the house. "Really mad!"

"I love you too Honey" Sarah kissed him on the cheek as they entered the house.

"Darn it Sarah, that is not fair! Couldn't you have at least gave me another 5 minutes to pout?"

**_{ * * * }_**

_{Later that night}_

"_Oh you have got to be kidding me." Chuck was staring Valkrie right in the face. "Don't worry queen of Darkness, I shouldn't be here long. Can't believe I am here at all." The last part said under his breath. Chuck knew to duck as the hand came._

"_You're learning Bartowski." Smiled Valkrie as she faked the slap and then when Chuck stood back up, smacked him in the head._

_As usual conversation was pretty much non-existence. Chuck just stared at the ocean in between the times he would take a quick glance next to him._

"_You got something to say Moron?"_

"_Actually yes I do." Chuck knew he was going to be in trouble after this. "How do you not chafe wearing that in the sun all day?"_

"_Would you rather me take it off?"_

_{Silence}_

"_Earth to moron."_

"_Sorry mind kind of wondered off imaging what was behind that suit."_

"_Well I will guarantee you ain't going to find out anytime soon."_

"_I bet Sarah would show me, and we both no Sam would not have a problem."_

"_Bartowski, I just redid my nails so it's really going to upset me if I break them on your head."_

_Chuck had a weird thought about Dream Link nail salons. "Okay okay, just calm down. I am sorry."_

_{10 Minutes of Silence}_

"_Can I ask you something serious about Sarah?"_

"_Sure dweeb, shoot away."_

"_Why does she want to know about what happened at castle?" Chuck could see Valkrie tense up. A strange look was in her eye._

"_Chuck, I don't want to talk about it."_

"_You called me Chuck. Why did you just call me Chuck?" Chuck cautiously placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please Valkrie, tell me whats going on."_

"_Whats going on is your going to remove that hand before I break it."_

"_That's better, now I don't want to talk about it." Chuck could tell Valkrie was uncomfortable._

"_Okay, but do you think we can ever talk about it?"_

"_I don't know Bartowski. Maybe; but for now do not bring it up again. Got it."_

"_Yes maam." Said a dejected Chuck as he sat on the beach as the sun was starting to set. "Look forward to tomorrow, can't wait."_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Almost there. This was a fun one to write. Has a little bit of Sarah jealously and also talks about a very "touchy" subject. Hope you enjoy. And I don't own Chuck and I don't own Mass Effect.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Ellie met Chuck and Sarah later that day at their house, to introduce them to the Government Psychologist. Chuck had suggested meeting in the office that he set up for Sarah. Chuck was hoping her own office might help somehow in her getting back to the old Sarah.

"Chuck, Sarah, I would like you to meet Dr. Lawson, Miranda Lawson." Said Ellie, walking into Sarah's office.

Chuck nearly choked on his coffee.

Everyone looked questionably at Chuck.

"Sorry, went down the wrong pipe."

Dr. Lawson reached out a hand to Chuck. "So this is the famous Agent Carmichael? Very nice to meet you."

"And you too Dr. Lawson. I am sure your work has had a Mass Effect on your patients." Oh man if Morgan was here, this is so cool.

"Please, call me Miranda."

What the hell was that Sarah thought as she noticed the handshake lasted a little longer then normal. Figures, a Brunette.

"And nice to meet you Sarah." The shorter and slightly older brunette reached out a hand to Sarah who of course did not take it. "Right, sorry about that."

Did this tramp just do a double take on Chuck. "You can call me Agent Walker." Sarah pulled Chuck closer to her, almost stepping right in front of him.

"Anything you like Agent Walker."

"Okay guys, I need to go pick up baby Sarah and then I will be back later to check on you." Ellie gave Chuck a kiss and waved to Sarah.

Once Ellie left, Dr. Lawson said, "Now let's sit down and talk about what to expect here."

Chuck trying to be polite before they started asked, "Can I get you anything to… OUCH!" Chuck felt the squeeze as he stared at Sarah.

"Let's just get this over with!" Demanded Sarah, forcing Chuck to sit in his chair while she casually sat on his lap. Letting her hair fall ever so slightly across his face.

"Well Agent Walker, how fast we get this over will be up to you, but I will warn you this could take a while."

Oh I bet you would like it to take a while so you could keep checking out my Chuck, with your pretty little green eyes. And that stupid short skirt. I mean serious, that gets any shorter and might as well wear a sign that says hey look at me I'm a slut. And oh my word, is that a training bra?

Sarah seductively raised her hands above her head as if to stretch. A couple of her greatest assets flashing right in Chucks face.

"Sarah, you okay?" whispered Chuck.

"Of course sweetie." Sarah was kissing him on his neck.

"Excuse me Agent Walker and Agent Carmichael. Did you need me to come back another time?" Dr. Lawson was smiling a tad.

Oh its on Bitch! Sarah lunged towards the surprised Dr.

"**SARAH**!" Chuck quickly grabbed Sarah's arm.

"I know what you're up to and I am going to kick your Ass!" Sarah was practically dragging Chuck as she was ready to end the good Dr.

Chuck grabbed her and turned her towards him. "Sarah look at me!" there was a wild look in her eyes, but not like he had seen before in Paris.

"Chuck, I'm going to beat this chick down. She is not taking you from me!"

Chuck brought her to him, whispering "Sarah, nobody is taking me from you. Look at your left hand."

Sarah saw the ring, and replied, "Good thinking Chuck. I might hurt the ring when I pop that slut in the mouth." Sarah was about to take off the ring.

Chuck brought Sarah's face into full view. "This is Sarah right?" Chuck whispered so only she could here.

Sarah finally relaxed. "Its me honey, I'm sorry." She kissed him as only she could, letting him know without a doubt that it was his Sarah.

"Doc, how about we reschedule this till tomorrow?" Chuck pleaded.

"I completely understand. I am truly sorry Agent Walker." The petite Brunette, with glasses said as she stood up to leave. "I hope you realize I am here to help."

_{Silence}_

Dr. Lawson was at the door ready to leave. "It was nice to meet you Agent Walker, I look forward to working with you." She then removed her glasses and put them in her pocket. "It was especially nice to me you Agent Carmichael. Your reputation proceeds you." She shut the door just as Sarah ran towards her.

"I am going to end you Bitch!"

**{Security Lockdown – Agent Walker's Office}**

Sarah was trying to open the door. "Chuck, you open this door **NOW**!"

_{no response}_

Sarah quickly turned her head towards Chuck, her golden locks flinging gracefully over her shoulder. What she saw calmed her instantly.

"What are you smiling about?" demanded Sarah.

Chuck was just shaking his head.

Sarah started walking back towards Chuck. "Charles, you tell me now!"

"Babe. I'm sorry, but that was the hottest thing I ever saw! You are so awesome!"

Sarah blushed a little. "Get used to it, because no one better be checking my man out."

"Honey I love you. Welcome back Sarah Walker."

"I love you too, and don't think I didn't notice you checking the good doctor out." Sarah knew this was not true but she wanted to see Chuck's reaction. The look on his face was priceless.

Her kiss definitely calmed Chuck down to know she was just playing around. But he was tired of her always being able to play with his emotions like this. It was his turn to turn the tables and see how she liked his seduction skills.

He slowly worked his kisses down her neck, carefully grazing his lips over her soft white skin. This is the spot as he kissed her neck ever so softly increasing in passion as he went. He was working his hands along her back, caressing her so. He could hear her groan ever so slightly.

He then started sensually nibbling on her ear. She was totally his and he knew it. In the sexiest voice he could muster, "Still think I was checking her out?"

"Chuck I can't." Sarah pulled away. Oh my gosh she thought, trying everything to control this passion that had never before been awakened in her. There was passion with Bryce, but never this. Being with Chuck and feeling his touch was beyond an ecstasy that she had ever experienced. She had almost completely lost control, but she could not do this yet.

"Sarah, are you serious?" Chuck thought she might still be joking, but he could see a conviction in her eyes.

She did that cute pose again when she just needs a minute. Hand on hip, finger in air. Chuck had to have her now.

Sarah gently pushed him back, "Honey I can't do this now. Not like this."

"What do you mean like this?" Chuck was completely dejected.

Sarah was searching for the right thing to say.

"I will never live up to Bryce or Cole or any of those guys, will I?" Chuck turned, head down, and walked around the desk to his computer.

Sarah was in shock at what he just said.

"I know you love me Sarah, I really do know that. But you know, we have never made love, well not in the real world anyway. But yet Bryce, Cole, Shaw, all those Marks. They got to do be with you and it just really bothers me."

Sarah quickly snapped out of it as she ran around the desk and grabbed Chuck's face, a little harder then she intended, and turned it towards her so he could look into her eyes. "Initiate your lie detection software now."

"No!"

"Charles Irving Bartowski, I said do it **NOW**!"

Chuck shook his head. "No, I will never do that to you. You tell me what you have to say and I will know in my heart if you mean it."

"Fine, you look at me and don't you dare turn away. Charles, since the day I met you at the Buy More almost 5 years ago. **I HAVE NEVER MADE LOVE TO ANOTHER MAN**! You understand me?

Chuck was thinking back to President Clinton. "Could you define Made Love?"

Sarah had to compose herself. "Just so we are clear Charles. Since we met, this body has never let another man stick his disk in my disk drive. **NEVER**!"

Chuck felt like the worlds biggest weight had been lifted from his shoulder. "Not even Shaw? Oooh, Sarah, you need the throw up bag?"

After a second to clear the queasiness in her stomach, Sarah gave him the glare.

"Well that pretty much clears it up." Chuck was smiling from head to toe. "Another question though and please don't get mad."

Sarah knew what was coming. She wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Well, you know it's been almost five years since we have been together. Any time frame when I can, you know, Upload?"

He did not just say that, thought Sarah.

I truly am a nerd thought Chuck.

"Chuck, I want to wait till were married. I know it seems old fashioned, but I want this to be special. I want this to be different."

"I understand Sarah." He leaned in and kissed her.

Then with that smile only she can do, "And Chuck, I need to get in shape. I need to get stronger build up my stamina." She leaned towards his ear and whispered softly, "Because our honeymoon will be a night you will never forget." She kissed him again.

It actually took Chuck a second to hear the last part as he was thinking about how to help her with the exercise program. His eyes were wide as can be.

_{Later that night while in bed}_

'Chuck, I'm sorry about earlier." Sarah could tell Chuck was still uncomfortable. Chuck deserves to be happy right now so she wants to talk about something that will hopefully make him so.

The two lay in bed, Sarah laying very close to Chuck, feeling his warmth, hearing the steady beat of his heart against the side of her head.

"So I was thinking about our Wedding." Sarah felt Chuck put his arm tightly around her. "That got you going didn't it."

No response.

"I was thinking maybe we could get married next Weekend."

Chuck quickly sat up, "Don't you mess with me Sarah Walker."

Sarah was so humbled. "I just don't want to wait. You know I have never talked about a big wedding and especially now. I just want your family here and Team B., that's it. Nothing extravagant, just a special ceremony down on the beach."

"Sarah you know I want this more then anything. Shoot, I will drive you to Las Vegas tonight if you wanted. But are you sure you are ready for it? I don't want you to feel pressured."

Sarah had to laugh. "Chuck one thing you have never done is pressure me. "

"Can you do me a favor though Sarah?"

"Of course sweetie, what is it?"

"Could you try to get along with Dr. Doom so what we can get you better?"

Sarah was silent a moment. "I will give her another chance, but so help me. If she checks out your Asset again, were throwing down."

With that the two lovers kissed and said good night.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This was a tear jerker for me to write. Get through this one, and I am pretty sure you will enjoy the last one of this ARC. I apologize ahead of time for the scene with Chuck and Valkrie, but I felt it needed to be there to portray the anger and hurt Chuck was feeling. Also, there are a lot of transitions happening so hopefully no one will get too confused. And I don't own Chuck, but I do own Call of Duty and World of Warcraft.

Just in case no one knew who Miranda Lawson is. She is from the game Mass Effect and her character is modeled and voiced, after Sarah/Yvonne.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_{Friday Night With Morgan 6:00 p.m.}_

"Dude your doing it again, I can tell."

"Morgan I swear, I sniped you fair and square, no Intersect." This was the 5th Team Death match Chuck had won on Call of Duty.

"If I find out your Intersect cheating, I am telling Sarah." Morgan was a little perturbed his best bud might be cheating. "How bout some World of Warcraft. Let's get a raid together and take down the Litch-King."

"Okay buddy"

"You think Sarah would be up to healing on her Night Elf Priest?"

"Nah man. She is still meeting with her Doctor."

"You mean the one she almost beat the snot out of?"

"Yeah man, but she is a lot calmer tonight. Especially with me not in there."

"Any chance we can look in just in case?" Morgan had a look of such excitement on his face.

"Little Buddy, I promised Dr. Lawson" pause for high fives " that I would give them privacy. Plus Sarah thought it best if I stay down here in the game room with you until she is done."

"Okay dude. I'm going to run up and get some drinks, you want anything?" Morgan asked.

"Nope, I am good. I will get the laptops ready and put us in the Looking for Group."

With that, Morgan ran upstairs to get some grape soda.

**_{ * * * }_**

"Really good session today Sarah, I will see you Monday."

"Hello Dr. Miranda Lawson" Morgan giggled as he saw the Doctor leaving Sarah's office. He walked up to her. "M. Grimes. Can't tell you what the M stands for, you understand, national security and all."

"Uh. Nice to meet you Agent Grimes."

"Please, call me Cobra."

"Okay, Cobra."

Sarah was rolling her eyes.

"Wow, you look awful familiar to me." Morgan replied studying Dr. Lawson closely.

"I guess I have one of those faces. Anyway, Sarah, remember what we talked about and take care."

With that, the Dr. left the house, Morgan staring intently at her as she left.

"Morgan, thank you for being with Chuck. He really needed a Morgan Night Out."

Morgan, turning to Sarah, "No worries Sarah. I just hope you will be ready for one soon. I have the whole night planned. Been planning it for almost a year now."

Ahhh, Sarah thought. Chuck rubs off on everybody. "I look forward to it. Now I have to finish up some exercises the doctor wants me to do so tell Chuck I will be done in about an hour."

"Sarah?"

Sarah stops to turn around and look at Morgan.

"Thank you for coming back to Chuck!"

Sarah had never seen such tenderness in Morgan's eyes as the bearded one left in a hurry, claiming something about allergies.

_**{Game Room}**_

"Hey bro. Sarah said she would be done in about an hour. Had some mind exercises to do. And dude, that Dr. looked so familiar."

Chuck, in his best female Australian Accent, "Please Shepherd, save my sister and bring her to Cerberus."

"Dude you nailed it. How bout some shrimp on the barbie?" High fives all around.

_**{Back in Sarah's Office}**_

Well the therapy session went a little better then yesterday although Sarah did not trust the lady. It helped not having Chuck around, but still that Dr. really got under her skin. But she made a promise to work with the Dr. so that is what Sarah must do.

Sarah sat down at her desk and pulled out the DVD player the Dr. gave her. Dr. Lawson had suggested watching some self help DVD's. "Oh Chuck would love that." She thought. Dr. Lawson specifically wanted her to watch the first disk tonight to prepare for the next appointment. It was odd the Dr. said to watch it alone, but she did not want to bug Chuck anyway so she figured what the heck.

Sarah powered on the DVD player.

_**{Game Room}**_

"Morgan you got to get your head in the game man. Your DPS is below the Tank."

"I know Bro. It just keeps bothering me where I saw that Dr. Before.

_**{Sarah's Office}**_

Sarah hit the play button.

_**{Video begins playing Castle footage from a year ago}**_

"_NOOOOOOOO!" _

_Chuck is running into Castle._

"_Sarah, are you okay." _

_Chuck slowed down a bit as he as he looked at Sarah. "Sarah, what is wrong" Chuck cautiously approached._

_Sarah launched herself at Chuck and kicked him right in the Chest sending him flying backwards into the Staircase._

_Sarah was on him before he could move. Sending a right hook then left into his jaw. He was trying to protect his head but Sarah was completely out of control. Sarah was pummeling him like he was a human punching bag. Blood was pouring from his lip and his left eye was swelling shut._

**Sarah could not believe what she was seeing on the screen. Who was this maniac hurting her Chuck. Her poor Chuck; why was this happening.**

_**{Game Room}**_

Morgan froze. "Dude, reload the data I sent you from that website about the Governor. This time filter out the Governor specs and analyze any pictures of females you find."

"Morgan, what are you talking about?" Asked Chuck, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"**DO IT NOW DAMN IT!"**

**{Secure Link Initiated. Data Upload. Filter Scan initiated.}**

_**{Sarah's Office}**_

_Chuck countered Sarah's attack and pushed her away. She tripped over a chair and landed hard on one knee._

"_You stupid son of a…" Sarah kicked the chair sending it flying into Chuck's leg. _

_Chuck screamed in pain. Sarah sent another roundhouse kick followed by a frontal kick that Chuck just could not defend against. Chuck was not fighting back._

_Sarah's neck and face were stained with Chuck's blood. _

"_Sarah, for the love of God, please tell me what is…" Sarah grabbed Chuck by the head and slammed it into her knee. This caused him to fall to both knees. He reached a hand out begging Sarah to stop._

**Seeing this, Sarah lost it. She started vomiting uncontrollably. She was screaming in side as she watched her baby being hurt. Being hurt by HER! Sarah although trying, could not stop looking at the screen. It was as if she was being hypnotized by the horrific images being displayed.**

_Sarah was on Chuck instantly, grabbing his outstretched wrist and breaking it instantly. Licking the blood from the side of her mouth, her once beautiful hair ragged and blood stained, she began pummeling Chuck's face to where the blood from her knuckles was now laced with Chuck's blood._

"_I gave you everything. I was willing to give up everything for you Agent Bartowski or whoever you are" Another punch across the face. Chuck was helpless._

"_I thought I meant something to you. I thought you were someone special." Knee to the face. "But no. You had to kill someone I cared about just so you could have me to yourself." Another punch, then another._

_Chuck was choking on his own blood "Sarah… please… I Love You"._

_**{Game Room}**_

"Oh my gosh Morgan, Dr. Lawson or whoever she is, worked for the Ring!"

**{Security Lockdown. Bio Status Activate – Sarah Walker Status - Critical. Upload Link – Ellie Woodcomb. }**

"Morgan call Casey. And get Ellie and Devon over here now. This is bad buddy." As Chuck ran up to Sarah's office.

_**{Sarah's Office}**_

"_You stupid, stupid cowardly boy. You will never speak those lies to anyone again." Sarah grabbed Chuck by the hair and pulled him to his feet. "I HATE YOU CHUCK!" Sarah kicked Chuck into the servers in the adjacent computer room. _

_Chucks head smashed through the main control box to the server. Sparks flew everywhere._

Sarah's mind could not handle what was happening and her heart had already broken seconds ago. In her wildest nightmares she could have never imagined what she had done to Chuck. She started convulsing, the pain just to much to bear. She never saw the rest of the video as she slid unconscious, to the floor.

Chuck came bursting through the door and grabbed her in his arms. He could see the vomit everywhere as he held the crumbled body of his Sarah.

**{Initiate. Initiate. Request – Unkown. Unable to Process}**

Chuck couldn't think. He couldn't process what was happening. He had lost it the minute he saw Sarah. All the work to bring her back, all the pain, the suffering, all for nothing. He turned to the screen as the scenes that were replaying over and over the events from that dreaded day. He was literally shutting down. Darkness had taken him too.

The darkness had almost fully engulfed him when a strange voice pierced through the blackness.

"Chuck, buddy?"

I know that voice Chuck thought as a strange image of a bearded elf popped into his head.

"Chuck. You have to pull it together. Please man, do it for Sarah."

Morgan was doing something he hadn't done in 15 years. He was crying at the sight of his broken best friend. The sight of someone that was more then a friend, the sight of the best thing that had ever happened to him. "Chuck we can't do this without you. You have to save her."

Chuck could here the voice and it was slowly pulling him back from the darkness.

"That's it buddy. Come back to me. I need you dude. I can't live without you; who's going to have my back all the time." Morgan had never felt this kind of loss before. He had been heart broken, but this felt like his soul was broken.

Doing the only thing that came to his mind. The only thing he thought might pull his best friend through. Even through tears and sadness, he uttered the words that have always meant so much to he and Chuck, "Help us Chuck, you are our only hope!"

**{SYSTEMS ONLINE. CASTLE TRANSFER GRID COMPLETE. SECURITY INITITIVATE – CODE RED. INTERSECT UPDATE – CODE ALPHA. GOVERNER SAFE MODE - ACTIVE}**

The lights flickered, as Chuck was demanding the biggest power and data transfer he had ever attempted. Everything, all data, all internet activity, traffic, police reports, college research papers, area 52 security archives, everything was linked now and active to Chucks brain.

"Take her buddy." As Chuck stood erect, all his muscles tightening from the enormous amount of power surging through him.

Morgan could see Chuck powering up and gently took Sarah and laid her on the Couch. She was actually looking better in just that short amount of time. Chuck's Governor upgrade was working wonders.

"Chuck, be careful man."

It was no use. Chuck was processing data 10 times faster and more intense then all 3 intersects combined. He was pulling data from 30 years back. Analyzing everything. He was simultaneously initializing every safe guard for Sarah as he also was trying to find any and all clues as to what just happened.

It was about 30 minutes when Ellie and Devon, with baby Sarah came running through the door. Ellie immediately handed baby Sarah to Morgan and started working on Sarah.

Devon, cautiously approached Chuck who was in over drive. He was a little peeved that Chuck activated Sarah's Bio Scan but not his. He quickly felt Chuck's arm. **"CHUCK POWER DOWN NOW!"**

Ellie jumped to her feet looking at Devon.

"Babe he's approaching what amounts to Super Nova!"

"Devon, come take Sarah to the med room." Ellie was calm, surprisingly. She walked over to Chuck and gently touched his arm. She had to pull away from the heat. The lights were dimming by the second. Ellie had to work fast.

"Chuck you need to listen to me. You are over heating and if you don't stop, you will die."

Nothing.

"Chuck, please, if your over load, the power will go out and Sarah will not get the help she needs."

"Chuck was just processing the last of the data from the Castle Incident over a year ago. He initialized facial recognition software and enhanced the imaging ten fold. He was able to bring up Sarah's face for each second of the incident. He wanted the eyes to be the main focus. What he saw made him angrier then he could ever imagine. He did not even finish the entire scan, because he had what he wanted."

**{SYSTEM POWER DOWN. CASTLE POWER GRID REROUTED. INTERSECT UPDATE-COMPLETE. BARTOWSKI STATUS – CRITICAL}**

Chuck dropped to the floor, unconscious.

**_{ * * * }_**

"_You better show yourself. WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"_I'm right here…"_

_Chuck turned and slapped Valkrie in the face with such force it sent the leggy goddess flying backward._

"_**I TRUSTED YOU!" I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO HELP ME!" **__screamed Chuck._

_Valkrie quickly recovered as she sent a barrage of Punches toward Chuck._

_Chuck was ready however as he Flashed with the new upgrade. He was blocking her kicks and punches like they were in slow motion. He was on the verge of madness._

_Valkrie yelled __**"BARTOWSKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**__ She ducked a kick from Chuck and sent one of her own._

_Chuck quickly blocked it and swept her leg, slamming her hard to the ground._

"_Come on Valkrie. You like hitting me so much, thinking you are so tough. Let's see what you got."_

_Valkrie easily jumped back to her feet as she was_ _attacking Chuck with everything she had. Chuck however was easily blocking her. Then came another slap hard across her face from Chuck, this one had a major affect._

"_**YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"**__ Chuck grabbed Valkrie by the hair and threw her to the ground but she was once again back on her feet._

_Valkrie was fighting hard but she was quickly loosing her strength. "Bartowski, listen to me."_

"_**SHUT UP!"**__ another slap, this sent Valkrie flying into the rocks._

_Her arm hit hard and she could feel blood coming from her shoulder._

_Chuck saw this and hesitated for a second, a slight twinge felt in his heart. The feeling quickly forgotten as a Storm was suddenly upon them, coming out of nowhere._

"_I trusted you remember. Remember those vile words you spoke to me. "Valkrie swung at him but missed again. He could tell she was winded but he was on fire._

_Another Slap. "You even made me think Sam was the enemy. You took everyone that loved me away. You have so much blood on your hands, now you are going to pay."_

_Chuck kicked her leg out from under her and she went sprawling to the ground. Chuck was quickly on top of her grabbing her hard by the hair and ripping back up onto her feet. Such venom was in his eyes. _

"_Chuck, this isn't you. Please stop!" _

_Chuck grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, lifting her off the ground. "I don't want to be Chuck anymore. I have nothing left." Chuck could see Valkrie was broken. He was so filled with hate right now he could not even think straight. This creature ruined everything he loved._

_He continued to squeeze, staring into the eyes of this monster. "Now its your turn to feel the pain you have caused me." He was close to ending her right there when those eyes. What is it with those eyes?_

"_Please Chuck, think about that day. Recall all the Data you know about that day and the past year." It was hard for Valkrie to speak, Chuck was literally squeezing the life out of her._

_Chuck lowered her back to the ground as he realized Valkrie had just called him Chuck, she never calls him Chuck._

_**{Initiate Recent Video Retina Scan. Process Data – Code Name Valkrie}**_

_Chuck was processing all the data from the past year. Then he went even farther back. To the day he first met Sarah and she saved him from Casey's men. He compared Facial recognition._

_**{System Shutdown, Scan Complete}**_

_Chuck started to cry. He fell to the ground a broken man. "What have I done?"_

_Chuck was shaking his head, feeling like he wanted to throw up. "I'm so sorry". That is when the storm suddenly dissipated_

_Chuck felt strong hands pull him to her as Valrkie kneeled down next to him._

"_I am so sorry Valkrie, I just didn't know" Chuck buried his head into Valkrie's Shoulder._

_Valkrie held him tight, trembling a bit which is something she never did. _

_Chuck knew that it was Sam who had been the one in Castle. Valkrie/Sarah only appeared after. Then all the Valkrie murder surveillance, it was Sam. Some Assassinations were Valkrie, but the cold-blooded murders were always Sam. But not even this data was causing Chuck to break down. It was the data from the times caught on tape when Sarah had saved him._

"_Chuck, don't you see, it was always me that protected you and Sarah. I loved you the first minute you came running up to me to see if I was okay after Casey tried to run me over. I was always the bad ass and tried to build those walls up to keep you and Sarah safe. I thought that was the best thing to do. But you, my little nerd, kept tearing them down."_

_Valkrie was doing something she had never done, she was actually tearing up as she kept running her hands through Chucks cute brown curls. "I would never hurt you. It killed me that Shaw was somehow able to keep us from you, but you saved us Chuck. You never gave up."_

"_But why would Sam do all that?" Chuck could feel Valkrie tense up._

"_As much as it pains me to say this. Sam was not as bad as it seems. She was definitely misguided and when Shaw gave that stuff to Sarah, I was not able to control her. But always remember she still loved you, she just was not able to deal with her emotions, so she did what came natural to her."_

_Chuck sat back and looked Valkrie in the Eyes. He could see his hand marks on her face and the worn look in her eyes. He gently touched her face and this time she did not pull away. "I am so sorry. I was so upset that I never dug deeper into the data. I guess I saw what I wanted to see and then seeing Sarah. My poor Sarah. All I could think about was revenge. And the list started with you at the top."_

_Valkrie leaned in and kissed him. Chuck froze not exactly knowing what to do. "Now I am going to leave you for a while. All of Sarah's focus needs to be on getting better. I will lead her back but then it is up to you to take her the rest of the way, Okay?"_

"_Wait, wait. Your not leaving for good like Sam did are you?" Chuck was pleading._

"_I will always be here when you need me, but right now you and Sarah need to fix this together, as one._

"_Thank you!"_

_Valkrie slapped him upside his head, but this time much softer._

"_I guess I deserved that" replied Chuck as he and his leather Goddess stood up._

_Before they parted, Valkrie turned to Chuck one last time. "Hey Bartowski."_

"_Yes sir, I mean ma'am."_

"_You will always be My Moron, right?"_

_I really need help Chuck thought._

_**{Casa Bartowski 8 hours after incident}**_

"How is she doing Ellie?"

"Thankfully all vitals are back to normal. You were amazing little brother, you saved her."

"Well I definitely had help." Chuck looked over to his bearded friend, sound asleep on the couch with baby Sarah nestled snuggly on his Chest.

"You had us worried though Bro." Devon was checking his vitals again. "103.6 Coming down, that's a good sign."

"We actually had to put you in a ice bath just to stabilize you. You spiked at 106.5 and we thought we would loose you but once again as Sarah's vitals stabilized, yours started improving also."

"Any word from Casey?"

"He already has the might of the US forces searching for this Dr. Lawson. He thinks this might actually be the Player we have been talking about. But he said it could take a couple days to sift through all the data you were able to analyze. That was some heavy duty lifting you did with your brain back there bro. Casey said you did in 1 hour what would have taken 10 super computers to process in 1 year."

"Well I was highly motivated" Said Chuck as he rubbed his head, looking over at his fiancé. "Would you guys mind staying the night. We already have the nursery set up for baby Sarah and you guys have your own rooms. Morgan will probably just stay on the couch but it would mean a lot to me if you stayed."

"Of course honey. Plus pumpkin would be so upset if she didn't get to see her Uncle Chuck."

This brought such a smile to his face. "Alright guys, if its okay, I am going to take Sarah up to our room."

"That should be fine, just please keep your link open so we can monitor both your stats."

With that, Chuck gently lifted his fiancé in his arms and carried her upstairs to their room.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Here it is, the Final of the Sarah Rehab ARC. This will bring the journey to an end one way or the other. Cerberus is the 3-headed hound that guards the gates of Hades, FYI. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_{Two Days Later – Still no Dream Link}_

Chuck lay there in bed, gently running his fingers through Sarah's hair. "Honey, can you hear me?"

Sarah had not opened her eyes since the incident. Her vitals were fine, but nothing. Not even a Dream Link could be established.

"Sarah, please honey, come back to me."

Chuck had talked to her almost non-stop since the incident. He stayed right by her side keeping constant watch. This seems all too familiar he thought.

Everyone had gone home from the previous night, but Ellie, Devon, and baby Sarah were coming back tonight for dinner. He hoped maybe this would help get his mind off things for at least a moment.

To be honest, his mind couldn't really focus on anything. He was exhausted, mind, body, and soul. He had no tears left, no anger, no rage, nothing. He was a shell that only was functioning with the hope that Sarah would come back to him.

_**{5:00 p.m.- Knock at the front door}**_

Devon, Ellie, and a crying baby Sarah came through the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked a concerned Uncle Chuck.

"She's been like this since we left yesterday. I think she is teething but she has just been a cranky baby."

"Let me see what Uncle Chucky can do" Chuck took Sarah and did his best goofy expressions but that seemed to make it worse. He thought that maybe she could sense his heart was just not into it.

"You know what Chuck, maybe we should have got a sitter. You really don't need this right now."

"Ellie it is fine. Crying or not, I am glad she is here".

"How bout we eat, we brought some Pot Roast and mashed potatoes." With that Devon, Chuck, and the still crying baby went into the kitchen, while Ellie went to check on Sarah.

**_{ * * * }_**

"How's she doing?" asked a concerned Chuck, already knowing the answer.

"Same as before. No change. We will get through this Chuck, it just might take some time."

Chuck was so tired of hearing that.

Ellie placed a loving hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Here let me put baby Sarah in her crib so we can eat. She needs to take a nap anyway."

**_{ * * * }_**

"She go to sleep?" asked Chuck as Ellie walked back in the room.

"Finally." Ellie said, as she was about to sit down and eat.

The baby began crying once again. Chuck had to laugh at the timing. "Here, let me get her."

"Its okay Chuck, let her cry it out, plus I have the monitor right here so she will be fine. She is just being stubborn. An old Bartowski trait I am afraid."

They all had a laugh.

**_{ * * * }_**

Not much was said during the dinner. Everyone was so concerned with Sarah that barely a word was spoken. Well all except the crying coming from down the hall.

"Ellie, I am going to go get her…" stated Chuck, he just could not stand to let her cry any longer.

At that moment, the crying stopped. Ellie turned up the baby monitor. "Ahhh, listen to her cooing. She must be playing with her mobile."

"She is having a good old time." Remarked Devon, smiling at hearing his little girl.

The sight would have been hilarious at a different time. Here was the Super Intersect, The best cardiologist/neurosurgeon in the country, and one of the best emergency care physicians, and they were all intently listening to a 6 inch baby monitor, smiling at the playful sounds the baby was making.

Moments later, the cooing turned into the sound of peaceful breathing.

"Well, she must have fell a sleep. Finally" replied a thankful Ellie.

They actually had a nice laugh, momentarily forgetting the horror of the past year, and only thinking of how happy the baby seemed to be just moments before.

Chuck turned to Ellie, "So Ellie I was wondering if you… What is it Ellie?"

Ellie stood up, grabbing her mouth in complete shock, tears welling up instantly in her eyes.

"Sorry Ellie. I heard her crying and when I saw her, she was just the most beautiful sight I had ever seen."

Chuck flew up out of his seat, knocking his drink off the table, at the sound of that voice.

"I hope you don't mind me holding her. We were playing for a bit and then she had reached her hands out, so I just picked her up and she fell a sleep while I rocked her back and forth." Sarah was smiling as she held the babies precious little hand.

Chuck was crying. Ellie was in complete hysterics. Even Devon had lost it.

Sarah had such a look of peace on her face as she looked up at Ellie. "Thank you so much for loving me enough to name such a special gift after me. And thank you for all you have done for me and my Chuck. Thank you for never giving up on me, I love you so much." Baby carefully and securely nestled in her arms. Sarah walked over and gave Ellie a big hug. "I love you sis."

Chuck instantly flashed back to that day not so long ago in Castle, where he held baby Sarah in his arms, the day right before they found Sarah,

_"Little Sarah, I know you never met your name sake but I want you to know how special she is. Uncle Chuck loves her so much and with everything I possess, I promise to bring her back so that you can be held by those precious hands. I know she will love and adore you so much. You are the light that has shown through my Darkness and you will be the light that brings Auntie Sarah back. I love you so much and I promise the next time you see me, I will not be alone anymore."_

_

* * *

_

_{Later that night in Bed}_

Chuck was lying there, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. Sarah had been a tad distant from him since she walked out with baby Sarah in her arms. She and Ellie could not stop hugging each other and talking, but Sarah was keeping her distance from Chuck.

"Sarah, you know that I have forgiven you for that night in Castle right?" Chuck gently placed his hand on the side of her cheek. Moving her hair back over her ear. "I want you to know that I do not blame you for that. It was my fault that I hurt you in Prague and it is my fault that I did not try harder to save you from Shaw."

Sarah had no expression on her face.

"I just wasn't confident in myself to think that you would have still loved me after Prague or even before, for that matter. I saw what I perceived to be happiness when you were with Shaw, and your happiness meant more to me then my own." This time it was Sarah reaching her hand to Chuck's face, slowly tracing the lines of his scars from that day.

Chuck continued, "I never forgave myself for not being a man, and saving you from him. I deserved everything I got that night in Castle."

"Are you done?" Asked Sarah, a not so pleasant look in her eyes. "This is very important Chuck, so I need you to listen. You're really going to need to shut your mouth right now because if I ever hear you talk like that again then you might as well take a knife and stab me in the heart yourself, got it?"

Chuck was not quite sure how to respond to this, but he could see in her eyes that she was dead serious. So more out of instinct, he just shook his head up and down.

Sarah gently took his hand and started to kiss his wrist, the wrist that she broke not so long ago.

"You need to know Chuck that I will never hurt you again whether it is physical or emotional." Sarah leaned toward him and gently kissed his nose, lingering there as the image from castle replayed in her mind.

She then kissed his head and cheek and worked her way to the eyelids. "I am your Sarah now and this is how you should be treated." She sensually kissed his lips, tracing over the area where she remembered the blood coming from that night.

"I will never let you hurt like that again." She kissed his head where the scar from the Intersect piece was still noticeable. She lingered there the longest.

Chuck was finding it harder and harder to control himself. He wanted her so bad, but he also did not want to upset her in anyway. He knew that she needed to get this off her chest. Oh man her chest Chuck thought…

"Chuck I know that I said I wanted to wait till we were married, but I cannot wait any longer. I will never make you ever have to wait for anything again." She slowly sat up in bed.

"Sarah, what are you saying?"

He got his answer as she slowly removed her nightie. "Chuck I love you and I am not sure if I will ever forgive myself for what I did to you that night." She then removed Chuck's shirt. "But I want to start by showing you how a night together between us should be. I want tonight's memory to be what I always think about, not that night back in Castle."

Chuck could not understand the feelings he was having right now. He understood passion and lust; after all he was a man. But this, this was different. Seeing Sarah now, being in this moment was beyond anything he could ever imagine. He stared at her beautiful body.

It was his turn, as he took her hands and kissed the scars on her wrists. "Sarah, please know that nothing you do will ever make me stop loving you."

Chuck saw the marks on her arms and legs. The pink scars that had healed to form a "C" on her leg. He gently traced the scar, being ever so careful as to not hurt her. He lifted her on top of him as she wrapped her legs gently around him. "I love you Sarah Walker!"

"I love you too Chuck. I truly am sorry." Sarah then reached down and pulled him into her. She leaned back, never before feeling the pleasure she was feeling right now. She ran her fingers through his curly brown hair as she allowed him to kiss every part of her, guiding him ever so gently to the spots that made her lose it.

The two expressed their true love to each other that night. Nothing was wild or uncontrolled, it was gentle, sensual, and filled with true emotion as both Chuck and Sarah made love over and over.

After everything they had been through, all the missed opportunities, all the disappointment, all the angst, they were finally, truly, together as one.

* * *

**_{One Month Later – Chuck Standing Outside their back porch}_**

_Chuck could not believe the turn of events that had happened within the past year. He thought he had emotionally lost Sarah, then he almost dies, Sarah is gone, the ring is destroyed, they find Sarah, Sarah makes it through hell and back, Team B. is in full blown spy mode trying to bring down this "New Player", code name Cerberus, and now, on this most special day. He is finally marrying the girl of his dreams. Chuck could not be happier._

_Sarah and Chuck had made an agreement that they would talk about everything. There are no secrets and no proverbial "we shouldn't talk about this" conversations anymore. They even talked about the day at Castle. They laid it all on the line and nothing held them back now._

_Sarah was incredible in her physical rehab. After she came back from the darkness, she literally worked her butt off. She is almost back to her old self. She is even a full member of team B. working closely with Chuck on everything, not in the same capacity before she left, but Chuck knew it would probably not be long till she was._

_They had postponed the wedding and Chuck left it up to the girls. He smiled thinking of Sarah and Ellie. They were inseparable lately. They seemed like twins. If Chuck had to admit it, he was actually a little jealous, but that was a good thing. Plus no one got in between Sarah and her soon to be niece. Ellie on a few occasions had to bring a whiny baby over because she knew Sarah was the only one that could calm her. The girls had decided on today to have the wedding so Chuck just asked them to let him know what time to show up._

_Chuck, thinking of that night where they made love for the first time, started tearing up a bit. "Butch it Bro." as Morgan would say. But that night with Sarah, oh my gosh, it was the most incredible moment he had ever felt in his life, and not just for the obvious reasons._

_This is truly going to be a good, good night!_

"Okay man, here are the rings. We ready to kick the tires and light the fires big daddy?" Said Morgan as he came out of the house to stand next to Chuck.

Chuck couldn't tell who was more excited, he or Morgan. It was good to see everyone all in smiles lately.

The wedding was going to be small as Sarah requested. Just Team Bartowski and Casey would be the one to marry them.

Sarah insisted on walking down the isle together, throwing out old traditions and to be honest, that just felt right.

Chuck and Morgan stood there waiting at the steps to the House. Sarah should be out any second and Ellie made sure Chuck did not see Sarah before this moment.

"Dude, you know how rough it has been this past year, and you know the next part of this journey is going to have some rough times too. But you know what Chuck?"

"What little Buddy?"

"Just know that no matter how bad it gets, you will always get to go home to that!" Morgan pointed as Sarah came walking out the door.

_{Do you believe in love…}_

Chuck's jaw dropped to the floor. Did his eyes actually feel like they were melting from the glow around his bride to be? Chuck had seen Sarah in multiple outfits, in multiple poses, in multiple scenarios throughout the past 5 years. Matter of fact, he and Morgan used to keep a top ten Sarah's Hottie List. What ever was number one on that list did not belong in the same universe as what Sarah looked like now. It was the most beautiful moment he had ever seen her.

Sarah saw the look on Chuck's face and she started to swoon. She had not spent a lot of time with Chuck lately trying to prepare for the wedding, but how she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. He looked so handsome. Her Chuck.

"You ready for this Sarah Walker?" Chuck wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes I am Chuck Bartowski." She kissed him ever so gently.

"Hey I thought we weren't supposed to do that until the ceremony."

Sarah gave him a nudge and with that sexy smile said, "There were a few things we weren't supposed to do till the wedding, how did that turn out?"

"Good point." Man he loved this woman.

**_{ * * * }_**

"Would you like to exchange vows now?" Asked Casey continuing with this special part of the ceremony.

Sarah took Chuck's hand and held them so gently. She had to pause for a moment, because she knew if she looked into his eyes right then, she would have balled like a baby. Finally she got the courage to look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"I am the luckiest girl in the world to be standing across from you this day. I could only have dreamed about meeting someone like you and you have made all my dreams come true. You are more then I deserve. You have given me a home, a family." Sarah had to catch her breadth as she heard Ellie sobbing. "You have given me a purpose beyond my next mission. You are what makes me whole. You are my Chuck and I promise that from this point on till the end of time, I will Love you, comfort you, protect you, and give you everything you have ever wanted. You are my greatest mission and I choose to accept this with my whole heart. I love you Chuck."

Chuck was having a hard time keeping it together. Sarah's beauty was beyond belief and not just physically. Her soul was back and he loved her without end.

"Sarah Walker, I am the luckiest nerd in the world. I am still not quite sure what I did to deserve you, but somebody must love me. You changed my life the day you walked into the Buy More. You captured my heart, mind, and soul where only you had ownership. I can not live without you, I cannot dream without you in it, I can not breathe without you next to me. We are meant to be together and nothing can keep us a part. You Sarah Walker, are my greatest mission and I unequivocally accept this new assignment. I will always be your Chuck, but you will always be my Sarah. And God help anyone that tries to come between us."

"AMEN!" yelled Morgan. "Sorry!" Apologized Morgan as Casey slapped him in the back of the head.

Chuck placed Sarah's ring on her finger, "Sarah Walker, do you agree to quit the single life and be my wife?"

"I DO!"

Sarah then placed Chuck's ring on his finger, "Chuck Bartowski, do you agree to quit the single life and be my husband?"

"Oh I most definitely DO!"

_{Silence}_

"Casey?" Whispered Chuck looking at his partner.

There was only three times in Casey's life where he truly could say he loved somebody. The first was his fiancé', the second of course his daughter, and now these two Spies, his two close friends that stood before him. "Sorry. By the power given to me by this great land. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Chuck and Sarah paused as they looked deep within each other's eyes. Everything they had gone through flashing between them. They were both overcome with such emotion.

"You were always the one, Chuck. I love you!" With that Husband and Wife kissed.

_{Later at the reception}_

It was after a brief reception that Chuck and Sarah prepared to leave on their honeymoon to Prague. Casey had insisted on providing transportation and security, so Chuck just gave him the reigns.

Casey approached his two partners. "You two good to go?"

"Yes Casey, I think we are very ready." Said a relieved Chuck.

They were all saying their good byes as Casey called someone on his comm link.

Moments later what looked to be a small infantry division of the US army came rumbling down the beach.

"Thought you might enjoy this Bartowski." said Casey, as he pridefully took a puff from his cigar.

"Are you kidding me?" Chuck remarked as he clearly saw the tank with streamers and a sign that said "JUST MARRIED!" plastered on the front.

Sarah looked to Casey and gave him a big hug. "Casey, we appreciate the tank."

* * *

A/N: Thus ends the Second ARC. Sorry it had so many Chapters but I had so many things I wanted to make sure got told. I will be taking a slight break, as I prepare for the final ARC. Sarah is completely healed so no more rehab of mind or Soul. The official Dream Link will have ended so unless readers just absolutely want me to bring it back, that will be retired. Everyone is back on Track and the Final ARC will be Team B. working, as only they know how. There will still be enormous amounts of Charah moments because I am a Charaholic and that's what I love. But the next ARC will be about bringing down the Cerebus, the "New Player", which is the code name now for Dr. Lawson. The next ARC will also introduce a new ability of the Governor.

A/N: I hope I did not offend anyone with the love scene but I wanted it to be special, to mean something more then just another roll in the hay. I intended it to be a moment where Sarah and Chuck needed it to almost finish the healing process. Cheesy I know, but that was the intent.

Thanks again for all those that have made this journey with me. Look forward to continuing in a few more days.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Ok, I am starting back up the final ARC but updates might be a little further apart then before. The Dream Link will make an appearance or two but probably not as important as before. This ARC will really concentrate on Sarah as the protector, Chuck as the Nerdy husband, and Morgan as, well as only Morgan can be. I really never liked how Chuck changed in season 3 so I am writing him more from his Characteristics in Season 2. As always, mucho Chara Fluff, and hope you enjoy Sarah's Upgrade.

* * *

{Events Occur 6 Months after Wedding}

**Chapter 24**

"Little buddy, Sarah is going to be so pissed at you for getting us caught." Chuck was worried at what Sarah would do to Morgan.

"Dude you have to put in a good word, my life depends on it." Morgan had been captured before, tortured, and had to sit through a Broadway presentation of Mary Poppins, but nothing would be as terrifying as facing the wraith of Sarah Bartowski.

"Can you pick the lock Morgan." Asked Chuck as he tried to lean back so his bearded friend could reach.

"Can't reach it buddy. They have me tied up pretty good."

The two spies were tied to chairs and sitting back to back. Morgan had asked Chuck to come and investigate a lead that he had found concerning Cerebus. Sarah was out shopping with Ellie and baby Sarah so Chuck thought this would be a quick in and out. He was wrong as they walked into a fully operational Cerebus facility, thus their predicament now.

Two men suddenly came through the door. "Our boss wants to have a word with you two. But first, he wanted me to give a message to you Mr. Carmichael." With that, the thug punched Chuck hard across the face, almost knocking him out.

"Oh man you guys are going to pay for that." Morgan threatened turning his head towards the bald headed guy who just punched Chuck.

The other thug approached Morgan, "You are in no position to make threats munchkin. Now get your sorry butt up and come with us or you will share his fate."

"Now, now gents, no need to get physical, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Morgan and Chuck, who was being carried, were led to a basement of some type. Morgan could see about 10 armed men and what looked to be various forms of torture equipment. There was a metal autopsy table where they tied Chuck to. Morgan was handcuffed to what looked to be an old electric chair.

A tall man in a lab coat approached Chuck. "You are going to tell us what we want to know, or you are going to suffer beyond belief."

_{Just a little closer Sarah…}_

Chuck was smiling as he looked at the Doctor.

"Do you find unspeakable acts of torture amusing young man?"

"No, but I really missed my wife." There you are honey, now you're in range.

**{Governor Activated. Valkrie Mode – Initialized}**

The room exploded as 2 flash bangs, followed by a smoke grenade went off blinding everyone momentarily.

Screams of pain and suffering were heard all about. It was a matter of seconds and everything was silent. When the smoke cleared, a tall black haired goddess dressed in black leather with black high healed boots stood in the center of the room. All the guards were unconscious except the good Doctor.

"Hey Honey!" Chuck yelled, "It was Morgan's fault"

The dark haired woman looked to Morgan with a menacing stare. "Uh Valkrie, the good Dr. threatened to hurt Chuck, I heard him."

The Doctor tried to run but Valkrie caught him mid stride and slammed him to the floor. "Did you threaten my Chuck?"

"Honey, he scared me. I thought my life was over" Said Chuck, the most scared look he could fake spread across his face.

"I swear, I was not going to hurt him, we were just…"

"Remember what we talked about honey." Chuck suggested.

"Not even this once?" Valkrie pleaded with Chuck.

"Nope"

"Fine!" Valkrie's smashed her fist into the doctor's face, knocking him out cold.

**{Governor Valkrie Mode – Deactivate}**

Sarah then ran over to Chuck and untied him from the table noticing the cut on his lip. She instantly kissed him making sure not to hurt his lip. "You okay sweetheart, sorry but I didn't get your alert until I was in the Jungle Jim with baby Sarah. I had to quick find Ellie then I rushed right here."

Thank goodness for yet another upgrade to the Governor Chuck thought. "Hey, at least you thought to wear your outfit."

"Yeah about that Chuck." Sarah gave him one of her looks "Are you sure this outfit is to keep my true identity safe or is it for you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" smirked Chuck. "I do however need to make some adjustments to it. Maybe you could wear that tonight…"

"Well, if you're good, I just might." She kissed him again hugging him tight. "Now for the matter of why you two are here." She slowly turned to Morgan who was doing his best to avoid her gaze acting as if he was drugged.

"Oh man, that drug they gave me is really making me woozy, I think I need to go to the hospital and have Ellie check me out." Morgan never was good in drama at school, and now everyone realized why.

"Morgan, you and I, we don't talk much do we?" Sarah turned and walked menacingly up to Morgan.

"Well, you know we don't have a lot to talk about. Uh hey Chuck, remember how I helped you find out about that Cerebus Doctor."

Sarah was bending over, looking Morgan right in the eyes. "Morgan Grimes, if you and Chuck ever go off on your own again, I am holding you responsible. And Morgan, what happens if someone hurts my Chuck?"

Morgan gulped. "You kick their ass."

"Honey, he did help us find this Cerebus base." Suggested Chuck, doing his best to keep his friend safe. "And we probably should take the Doctor in for questioning."

One of the thugs started stirring, it just so happened to be bald guy that punched Chuck.

"Uh sweetie I don't mean to be ungrateful or anything. But you see the bald guy over their starting to come awake. Well he is the one that gave me this boo boo." Chuck pointed to his lip with his puppy dog eyes.

Valkrie walked over to the bald guy and whispered something in his ear. His eyes instantly sprung open, a look of terror spread across his face. Valkrie grabbed the man by the back of the head then sent her knee slamming into his jaw, a loud crack was heard, as the man slumped to the floor, out cold.

"Oh now that was just gross" remarked Chuck.

Morgan was finally freed, "Hey guys, I need to get home quick. We have an ICC raid tonight at 8:00 and I still need to farm DPS potions. You're healing tonight right Sarah?"

"We will see Morgan, now let's go, I promised to take baby Sarah to get Ice Cream."

**{Castle Comm Link Initiated, Coordinate Upload – General Casey Online}**

"Casey we need a clean up crew sent to the location I am uploading to you. Got some Cerebus Mercenaries you might want to question."

"Okay Bartowski, team is on its way."

"Team B. out"

**{Link Closed}**

After saying good bye to Morgan, Sarah drove her and Chuck back to pick up baby Sarah. Sarah had not said anything since changing back into her civilian clothes and removing her wig.

Chuck placed a hand on her leg. "You're not mad at me honey are you?"

_{no response}_

"Sarah, you knew things like this could happen. That is why you insisted on Devon and I installing that new Governor Upgrade."

_Chuck remembered how adamant Sarah was about protecting him. She was non-stop training to get stronger, faster, and better at everything. She was so driven to protect Chuck that it scared him. He did not want his wife to worry so much. That is why Devon an he developed a way to use the Governor to actually help Sarah to protect Chuck and the rest of the family._

_The original idea came when Chuck had to fix the Governor to save Sarah the first time. At the time, he did not want to do anything about it until he knew without a doubt she could handle it, both body and mind. _

_The design for the new Governor Upgrade was that if Sarah was close enough to Chuck, he would be able to initiate the Valkrie mode which in its simplest form is like a shot of adrenaline shooting through her body. In a more complex form, it was Sarah's own intersect with a slight difference. Where Chuck's Intersect would show him in his mind what to do, it was still up to his body to perform. Sarah's ability had nothing to do with the mind, but was completely linked to her body. It made her stronger, faster, and more skilled then even years of training would allow. _

_Also, they built in a Chuck Distress Beacon Tracker that Sarah could know the minute something happened to Chuck and the exact location of Chuck at all times._

_Once Sarah learned about the process, she immediately accepted it knowing anything to give her an advantage to keeping Chuck safe would be worth it._

_Devon, handled the actual surgery and Chuck the design and upgrade. It took about 3 months to implement because there was no way they were going to take any chances with Sarah's health._

_It was a lot, but once upgraded, she really seemed to be more at ease and not so uptight and worried all the time. The only stipulation to all this was that Sarah was not allowed to kill. She did not make any promises to Chuck, but she told him she would do her best. _

_Now as far as the outfit, oh man Chuck thought. They thought it would be safer for Sarah's true identity to stay hidden. Valkrie already had a reputation from before so they would just allow that to continue and use that to their advantage. A "Dark Night" so to speak. Chuck added to this by using his abilities to help Sarah Bartowski go off grid and Valkrie come on grid. It was how he knew to keep his wife safe and he was really good at it._

Sarah held tightly to Chuck's hand. "I'm not mad Chuck. Its just you know how I feel when you get hurt." She gently touched his lip. "I'm going to have to nurse you back to health now."

Chuck started acting like he was sore all over. "Yeah honey, I mean the things they did to me. I am surprised my body is still in one piece."

Sarah was smiling, "Well I will make sure to take extra special care of you tonight." Sarah winked at him.

Chuck was smiling from ear to ear as he laid his head on her lap. Wow that steering wheel is close Chuck thought.

Sarah was running her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much Chuck."

Chuck closed his eyes, "I love you too honey. Thanks for saving us… again."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Had a lot of fun with this Chapter as the plot thickens. Not getting a lot of reviews so not sure if people are not liking it still but I am grateful for those that have taken the time to review. Can't wait for the new season of Chuck. I don't own Blizzard entertainment but I do own every game they have made. I also don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"_Hey Valkrie." Chuck said as he approached the leggy Goddess. _

"_Num Nuts. I guess it's nice to see you." She jokingly punched Chuck in the arm._

"_Ouch."_

"_Butch it up weakling" Valkrie grabbed Chuck by the head and gave him a noogie. Oh those curls Valkrie thought to herself._

"_Okay, okay, I promise." Laughed Chuck. He actually really enjoyed these rare times with Valkrie._

"_I appreciate you helping us at the Cerebus Base today, you were pretty awesome." Chuck was standing a lot closer to her then she would have ever allowed before._

"_Chuck, we need to talk. Sit down" Chuck instantly sat down as Valkrie soon followed. She had called him Chuck, so that meant this was serious._

"_All of that was Sarah today. Matter of fact, for the last month or so, she has needed me less and less." Valkrie almost looked disappointed._

"_But, how can that be. There have been a few times I could not believe my eyes. I thought for sure it was you."_

"_Listen nerd, your effect on her, is probably greater then you will ever know. It is your love that completely engulfs Sarah right now to where she really doesn't need anyone anymore."_

"_Is that a good thing though?" Asked Chuck, not exactly liking where this was going._

_Slap to the back of the head._

"_Of course it is Moron. Don't you see, Sarah is the woman you fell in love with and she is completely yours now."_

"_Well I fell in Love with all of Sarah…" Chuck softly said._

_Damn you Bartowski. _

"_I know. And that is what makes your connection so great. You loved every part of Sarah no matter what. And even Sam in turn loved you more then I thought possible."_

"_Just Sam?" Chuck was prodding at this point as he could feel Valkrie shift slightly._

_Valkrie was getting a tad angry, she did not like how Chuck could control her emotions so much. She quickly stood up, staring out at the sun set._

"_I'm sorry, Valkrie. I still can not forgive myself for what I did to you a few months ago. You know that I am sorry for what happened, right?" Chuck stood up so he could be next to her._

"_Look Chuck, I wanted to apologize also. I could have been more sensitive about your relationship with Sarah and Sam. It's just, its difficult. I don't really have anyone in my life like that, who, who really cares about me."_

_Chuck turned to Valkrie, reaching down to hold her hand in his, "Yeah you do! I love you and to me you are one of the greatest parts of Sarah." Was that her hand trembling? Chuck thought._

_Neither said another word as they both stood there, hand in hand, looking out as the Sun disappeared below the horizon. It reminded Chuck of Africa for some reason._

**_{ * * * }_**

How did I get so lucky? Sarah thought to herself as she lay in bed, looking at her sleeping Chuck. Does he even realize how much I love him. Sarah thought back to that first day at the Buy More. She knew it was not maybe love at first sight for her, but it was definitely love at first random act of kindness. When Chuck helped the little ballerina, it stirred an emotion in her that had lay dormant for her entire life. Even then, it wasn't until after she broke into his apartment and ninja kicked him into the wall, while trying to steal his computer, that she realized she cared for him. She felt worse about kicking him then she did about loosing the Intersect Information. Then when he said he would be her baggage handler; that is when he officially stole her heart. Everything from that point was just icing on the cake.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chuck gently brushed her hair back from the side of her face.

"Sorry, was just thinking about the first time we met and when I really knew that I cared for you." Sarah kissed his gentle hand, not wanting to loose his touch.

'My Vicky Vale." Chuck smiled, thinking back to that day also.

Sarah could rarely ever resist those smiles and she wasn't about to now as she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you Chuck Bartowski."

"I love you too, Sarah Bartowski."

It was Sarah's turn to smile. "I love it when you say that." Her heart was so full right now.

"Okay, pop quiz time." Chuck sat up in bed. "We don't have our meeting till later so we have some time."

Sarah also sat up. She loved playing this game with Chuck. They would ask each other questions about past moments they were together, and what each was thinking. It gave them both a way to bond even more then they had already done.

"Okay, my turn first." Chuck rubbed his hands together. "When I had to practice seducing you for the Sasha Banacheck mission, what were you thinking after our passionate kiss."

Sarah started blushing a tad. "Well, lets just say if you would have met me in the bathroom, it would not have mattered what Morgan had borrowed from you later that year in Barstow."

Chuck's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? Had to fix your lipstick huh?"

"It took me 30 minutes just to calm down enough to come back out." Sarah loved to see Chuck react like this. He looked like he was king of the world.

"Ok, my turn. After you had got the kill screen from playing Missile Command, and came home and we were together on the porch. I said make a wish it's yours. Well, what did you wish for?

"Please, you mean it was not obvious?" Chuck gave her a look like you got to be kidding me.

"I want to hear you say it." Sarah kissed him again.

"Well, without ruining the wish, let's just say it came true the day you said I do."

Sarah could not help but kiss him again. She could not believe that her body could hold such love for anything, let alone this man, Chuck Bartowski.

"Okay one more," Chuck was thinking hard. "Okay, what was the first moment you knew you loved me, I mean really loved me?"

Sarah knew exactly the moment. "Well, to be honest, I loved you from the first moment I saw you but I just did not know what true love was. But when I really, really, knew I loved you and that I knew you had true feelings for me." Sarah paused as she started to tear up. "It was after my high school reunion, and I gave you an opportunity to ask me anything from my past. I can guarantee any other man in your situation would have asked me at least something. But you, my Chuck, did not ask me anything. You just told me I was a girl you wanted to share a cheeseburger with. That is when I knew, without a doubt you were the one."

Chuck could see her crying, and gently kissed her forehead. "Sarah, you knew that I was crazy about you and every second of every day I spent with you only as a cover was like dying over and over again. I know I will probably never be able to accept just how much you truly love me, but I have to ask. How did you control your feelings for so long? Especially that night with the cheeseburger."

Sarah could see this was important to him and to be honest, she had no problem giving him the truth. "Chuck, if anyone knew that I had truly fallen for you at that time, I would have lost you. They would have reassigned me just like they did in the 49B except this would have been worse. I know you talk about dying over and over or how hard it was, but none of that compares to what I had to go through." Sarah cupped Chuck's face in her hands.

"Chuck, you never made a move because you were not confident that I felt the same way. I knew that you wanted me, and Chuck with everything I had I wanted you, but I had to hold back because I needed to protect you and I didn't want them to take you away from me. So every night I had to go to sleep not only knowing that my actions broke my own heart, but that I was breaking yours also. I went through hell this past year but I don't know if it even compares to the hell I went through not being able to be with you when I had you right in front of me."

Chuck could see so clearly in her eyes what she meant. He had never looked at it quite like that before. He felt so bad for the way he had been so selfish for all those years. "Sarah I am so sorry. I honestly never knew you felt like that." He held her as close as humanly possible.

"Now do you understand why I can't loose you? I have to do everything in my power to keep you safe, because Chuck I promise you that I will never live without you again. I will not even accept a day without you; I just could not handle it and would not want to handle it." Sarah looked up to kiss his chin.

"I understand sweetie. I will remember that next time I just go off without thinking things through." Chuck could only remember one person ever caring this much about him in his life and that was Ellie. He never imagined finding someone like Sarah, someone that encompassed the best of everything in his life. "I love you Mrs. Bartowski."

Words could not express how much Sarah loved her husband, so she decided to show him instead…

_{3 Hours Later in Castle. Sarah, Chuck, Morgan, Ellie Present, Devon & Casey – Video Conference}_

_"The Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the waterspout…"_

**{Security mode activated. Parameter scan initiated. Data Transfer complete.}**

"Bartowski, so help me if I was there I would end you." Said Casey.

Sarah and Ellie were smiling thinking of baby Sarah's favorite song her Uncle Chuck would sing to her.

Chuck could feel Sarah starting to giggle a bit as she stood right next to him.

"Okay team" Chuck paused as he stretched his back. "Let's report in"

"Uh, you okay Chuck?" asked a concerned Morgan.

"Yeah buddy, just a little sore." Sarah gently elbowed Chuck.

"What from bud?" Morgan was looking very concerned at Chuck.

"You idiot" remarked Casey looking out at Morgan.

"Sarah was just helping me upload some data this morning… OUCH!" This time the elbow was not so gentle.

"Why would uploading data make you so sore? You look like you have been riding a wild bull or something."

Chuck accidentally spit out his coffee as Sarah went and took a seat, holding her head in her hands. "Hot, oh man, hot coffee."

Ellie was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Dude, you are awesome." Interjected Devon.

It took a second for Chuck to compose himself and Morgan was no help as Chuck could see him now starting to laugh.

"Ok team, no more **screwing** around, let's do this!" Chuck instructed.

"**In** and **out**, that's how you like it right Chuck?" interjected Morgan.

"Yeah buddy, you know me, I would like to **nail** down any information."

"We need to **Bang** out the details."

"And keep **abreast** of any new plans."

"If we don't, it will just keep getting **harder**"

"Its time we **laid** some ground rules"

"**Strip** out all the…"

Loud Grunt.

"If you two morons don't shut up, I am personally ordering a air strike on your current position."

Chuck and Morgan high-fived each other and that is when Sarah approached Chuck and whispered something in his ear. Instantly Chuck became serious.

Chuck quickly looked to Sarah and whispered, "You didn't really mean a whole two days did you?"

Sarah squeezed Chucks arm and whispered, "You want me to make it a week?"

"Guys I apologize. That will never happen again." Chuck was never more serious then he was right now. "Okay, let's report in."

Casey reported, "We were able to gather from the interrogation of those Cerebus Agents you and Grimes so masterfully captured that there is a major meeting happening this weekend at the Anaheim Convention Center."

Morgan could not contain his excitement. "Excuse me, General Sir. Did you say Anaheim Convention Center, this weekend?"

"Yes Moron. You, Sarah, and Chuck will go as a team to try and gather as much Cerebus intel as you can."

Morgan and Chuck looked at each other as if they both had just won the lottery. "BLIZZCONN 2010! YEAH!" Morgan and Chuck chest bumped their excitement level uncontainable.

"Luckily you two numb nuts will not have to go undercover since this event should fit right up your pathetic alley. However, Sarah, you will need to be undercover so that you will not be recognized."

Morgan and Chuck looked at each other and at the same time said, "Female Blood Elf!" Then high-fived again.

Sarah had to smile at how excited Chuck was and she was actually looking forward to this side of Chuck's life. Plus, he had on numerous occasions talked about her dressing up as a Female Blood Elf and I guess now he will get his wish.

"If you two love birds are done drooling over each other, and I don't mean Chuck and Sarah. Then I will continue. There is a rumor that Cerebus is in cahoots with Blizzard Entertainment on some major conspiracy. Chuck you will need to gain access to Blizzards computer system and see if you can hack into their main frame and find out what their dealings are with Cerebus. The Government has provided you a way in by commandeering the account of two of the best Arena Team Players on World of Warcraft. You and Grimes will be entered into the tournament to gain access to these computers."

Morgan could barely contain his excitement.

"While you and Morgan are being idiots, Sarah will try and infiltrate the meeting to see what is being discussed. I can't believe I am saying this, but the Government is funding any and all equipment you may need."

Chuck was already imaging the Blood Elf costume for Sarah when she gently kissed him and whispered in his ear. "I have a feeling I am going to have to take back my two day punishment"

"Oh yes you are sister." Chuck pulled Sarah close as the image of Sarah in a blood elf costume kept playing over and over in his mind.

Morgan hitting him in the arm brought Chuck out of his fantasy. "Dude, I am dressing up like a Gnome Mage, and you got the Night Elf Druid okay? Oh man this is going to be epic" The thought of Morgan as a Gnome Mage suddenly lessened any thoughts he might have had.

"Anything else?" Asked Chuck.

"Well then, we will meet back up after the weekend to report on our findings.

**{Secure Connection Closed. Data Backup Initiated.}**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the Chapter but I wanted to add some filler fluff and I am also on such a high from season 4 premiere that I haven't been able to write. The BlizzCon Chapter is most likely going to be a long one so this will hopefully hold you over till I am through. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Chuck, Sarah, and baby Sarah were down at the beach. Sarah was helping the baby near the water picking up every other sea shell she could find.

Chuck was sitting on the sand watching his wife and niece getting along so well. He and Sarah never talked about it, but he had wondered if she would ever want to have kids. Ellie had told him a while back that due to the culmination of all the trauma from this last year, there was a 75 percent chance Sarah would never be able to get pregnant. Chuck knew since the upgrade, the Governor would never be an issue, but it still was depressing.

They could obviously adopt or keep their hands full with Ellie's current and future offspring, but it would have been nice to think that there might have been a Chuck Jr. running around some day. He would never bring it up though, because he did not want to upset Sarah. Besides, seeing Sarah and baby Sarah interact, was enough to keep the sadness away, at least for now.

"Charah, up up" the baby was lifting her hands to Sarah.

Sarah smiled at how the baby pronounced her name. She lifted her up, dusting off the sand. "Let's go see Uncle Chuck." Baby Sarah quickly clapped her hands and smiled from ear to ear.

"So how are my two beautiful girls doing?" Chuck asked as the baby reached for him.

"Charah"

Chuck still found it funny how the baby called both he and Sarah the same name.

"Well Uncle Chuck, we found so many sea shells I think we are going to need another bucket. Baby Sarah quickly pulled what must have been one of her favorites to show Uncle Chuck.

"Now that truly is the most wonderful shell I have ever seen. You are just the best shell finder anywhere." This made baby Sarah even more excited.

Sarah was hugging Chuck with the baby between them. She kissed the babies head then looked into Chuck's eyes. She did not have to say anything as Chuck could tell the message she was relaying to him. It broke his heart that what Sarah and he wanted someday, might not ever be. But that will be one thing he will never tell Sarah. As long as there is a chance, then everything will be fine. Besides, with Cerebus still looming out there somewhere, he knew it was not safe to even consider it now.

"Well, we best be getting in. Mommy is going to yell at Uncle Chuck if you get sunburn. You ready to go home?"

"No! Stay!"

"Now sweetie." Sarah took the baby. "You know mommy is coming to get you because Uncle Chuck and Aunt Sarah have to go away this weekend." Baby Sarah buried her head into Sarah's chest.

"No! Stay!"

Sarah loved her niece so much, "But we will bring you back a surprise, how's that?"

That seemed to brighten her mood.

"Charah. Wuv you!"

"Oh honey we love you too." Sarah's heart was breaking. She gave her a big hug and then said, "Lets go see mommy and daddy."

Well, as always, every time it was time for Baby Sarah to leave, she through a fit and cried and cried. She would cling to Aunt Sarah for dear life not wanting to give an inch. But eventually she would give in. It was always tough when they had to say goodbye to the baby, but they knew it was time to start getting ready for the weekend.

**_{ * * * }_**

"I miss her already Chuck." Sarah had a look of sadness in her eyes as her and Chuck were sitting on the couch.

"Honey, it has only been 2 hours since she left."

"I know, but I still miss her terribly. Do we really have to be gone all weekend?"

Chuck was so excited about BlizzCon, but he did not like seeing Sarah so sad. "Well, maybe we can get what we need and get out of there early."

Sarah could see Chuck was a bit disappointed and she knew that he would leave early if that were what she wanted. "Nope, this is something you have been looking forward to, so it is your weekend." She kissed Chuck. "I really love you Chuck."

"Pop Quiz time?" Chuck asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not. But I go first."

"Ok, deal." As Chuck turned a bit so he could look at Sarah.

"Is red or Salmon really not your favorite color?" Sarah was giving him the evil eye.

"Look sweetie. When I came in the room and Bryce was giving me all kinds of crap as only he could, when you walked out, I about lost it. You looked so incredibly beautiful that I had to do what I could so that Bryce would not think I was in love with you."

Sarah gently grabbed his mouth. "Do you realize I had spent about 3 hours getting ready, waiting until you came over. I think the last hour was spent just sitting in the bathroom, avoiding Bryce and waiting to surprise you. Then when I walked out and you said that; I felt so disappointed and so ugly. What did you think I was doing when I went back into the bathroom for another 30 min, huh?

"I just assumed you were doing girl stuff." Chuck was smiling at the look on Sarah's face.

"I had to go back in there and fix my make up because I was crying. I spent so much time that day trying to impress you and you just shot me down. Heck, Bryce could care less what I looked like, that moment was supposed to be all yours and you just blew me off."

Chuck had to kiss her and hold her tight, "You still have that dress around? I would like to show you just how sexy I thought you were."

"Uh, actually after I was strong enough to get out of my hospital bed, I took my knife and shredded it to pieces. Then I threw it in the garbage. I guess that will teach you next time." She smiled.

"I guess so. Ok, my turn."

"When we opened that puzzle box in the Hotel room and what we thought was poison sprayed us, did you have any thoughts of taking it further when we were in the shower?" Chuck could see a mischievous grin spread across Sarah's face. "What is it Sarah?"

"Chuck, how long had I been in the CIA at that point?"

"Oh I don't know, 10 years maybe."

"How many missions do you think I had been on up to that point?

"Thousands I guess. Sarah, what are you getting at?"

"And who was the CIA's top agent?" Sarah kissed Chuck at this point.

"You, of course."

"Than don't you think I can tell Fruit Punch from poison?" Sarah giggled.

Chuck was silent a moment as the part of his brain not affected by the Intersect was trying to piece together information. Then it clicked, "Sarah Walker, are you saying you knew that was punch from the very beginning?"

"Of course I did. I had to get Casey out of the room though so I played it off the best I could."

Chuck was shaking his head.

"What…? I couldn't stand to see you with that Brunette bitch. Do you honestly think Charles when I was washing your hair that I did not have my chest in your face for a reason? Your touch in that shower was what I needed to get me through until I could figure out a way to get you back." Sarah was straddling Chuck now.

"You know, if you would have just said something I would have dropped Jill in a heart beat. I still can't believe you did that on purpose. I love you Sarah." He was smiling from ear to ear.

Sarah leaned close to Chuck, "You know sweetie, I could sure use a shower now…"


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: See if you can guess who the Characters are Morgan and Chuck are supposed to be. They are from my two favorite Fantasy Legend Series of all time. There are also a few other hidden references I would love to hear if you guys can figure it out. And I don't own Chuck. I don't own blizzard but I do actually own the XPS M1730 Laptop, and I do have a level 80 Mage and 80 Druid.

* * *

**Chapter 27  
**

**{WELCOME TO BLIZZCON 2010}**

"Dude this is SOOOOOOO FREAKING AWESOME!" The gnome Mage could barely contain himself.

Chuck was looking around for Sarah. She had not let him see her outfit and she had told him she would meet them around this time. He and Morgan were over checking out the Star Craft II exhibit. "You haven't seen Sarah yet have you?"

"Forget Sarah, check out these new Star Craft Keyboards."

Chuck and Morgan were quite a site. The Government had gone all out to provide props, costumes, makeup, just everything a couple of geeks would need to fulfill their gaming fantasy. Chuck was dressed in a Night Elf Druid outfit with a long black robe, a gnarled Staff that looked like it was handcrafted by the Druids of old. Chuck had a long white haired wig and on his side he had a tiny pouch that looked as if it could contain some kind of stones, maybe of Elvin descent.

Morgan was dressed in black velvety robes and he carried an exact replica of the Staff of Magius. He too had a long white haired wig and yellow contacts in the shape of hourglass.

"Dude, we have to check out the Diablo III exhibit next ok…" That's when a murmur could be heard throughout the mobs of gamers directly behind them. The murmurs slowly grew into whistles and shouts as Morgan and Chuck turned to see what all the commotion was about.

_{"This must be just like living in paradise"}_

Chuck nearly dropped his staff as what he saw coming his way was the most incredibly sexy Blood Elf he had ever seen. He literally could not help himself as his mouth was stuck wide open in complete awe.

The mobs parted like the red sea as Sarah walked or more like strutted up to Chuck. "So you like?"

Chuck could not move, he could not speak, he could not do anything but stare.

"Honey? You okay?" Sarah stretched to give Chuck a long slow kiss, making sure to lean just enough forward so chuck could see her barely covered breasts.

There was a complete exhale from the crowd and a few "DAMNS!" as Sarah kissed Chuck.

"Charles, I asked you if you like my outfit."

Chuck could only shake his head. Sarah had gone all out on this costume. It looked to Chuck like every fantasy of his rolled into one. Dream of Jeanie meets Princess Lei meets Tomb Raider. Her outfit was red velvet lined with golden highlights through out. She kept her blonde hair but straightened it more and added extensions so it flowed freely over her shoulders and down her back almost touching her beautifully curved butt. The outfit really did not cover much exposing cleavage, abdomen, and long silky legs, but did just enough to want for more.

Chuck's stomach felt as if he just got sucker punched. Sarah was now completely up into him and he was feeling a little dizzy. Sarah grabbed his face and kissed him again, more deeply now. Chuck finally came to as he realized thousands of people were watching him.

"Uh Sarah, we need to talk." Chuck quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. "You mind?" Chuck shouted a few times at the eager bystanders. Finally they reached a spot behind a World of Warcraft Cataclysm stand.

"Chuck what is wrong, don't you like it?" Sarah was growing a little concerned at Chuck's behavior.

Chuck was trying to gather himself. He was pacing back and forth with his hand to his mouth.

Sarah did not like what she saw. "Honey, what is wrong?"

"You can't wear that!" Chuck demanded as he stood in front of her.

"Baby its okay, this is only for you."

"While flattered, no it is not. There are thousands of lonely nerd perverts and, and, and…"

Sarah lifted her hand to his cheek, "And what sweetie?"

"I'M JEALOUS OKAY" Chuck could not believe his emotions right now. "I thought I could handle it, but Sarah, you, you just are so beautiful and I feel like somehow these idiots out there are taking a piece of you and I want you all to myself. ARGH! That doesn't make any sense, why can't I think."

Sarah reached up and hugged him close, she knew exactly how her baby felt and it was the sweetest thing. "Honey, its okay. You don't know how special you make me feel, especially now. I am so lucky to have you? And you know what sweetie?"

"What?" Chuck was still feeling on edge.

"You make a smoking hot Druid yourself." With that, Sarah pulled chuck into the maintenance closet just around the corner.

_{1 hour later}_

"Dude where have you been?" Morgan knew right away seeing the huge grin on Chuck's face. "Okay I get it, you're having tons and tons of sex. Congratulations Warren Beatty."

"Who said anything about…"

"Your big goofy grin said it. And you know its kind of an insult for those of us not having sex… Which is me!"

"Sorry, I am just so happy right now." After what he and Sarah just did, he could not help but forget his jealousy and pretty much anything else that was bothering him.

"Duh, your married to Leggy Blood Elf with an aversion to clothing. Hey Sarah, nice to see you. Where did you get the Robe?"

Sarah had 'borrowed' a red velvet robe that was originally being used by a Blood elf Mage, but she was sure he would not miss it. Well hopefully he wouldn't when he came to.

Chuck was still smiling as he went over their mission. "Ok, here is the plan. Sarah will go see if she can locate where this meeting is and gather data. Morgan and I will enter the Arena Tournament which begins in about an hour. Hopefully the enhanced cheat mods will allow Morgan and I enough time so that I can find the back door to Blizzard's mainframe and get the info we need. Lets meet back here in about 6 hours and report our progress."

_{Arena Tournament Sign up commences in 10 minutes}_

"Okay that's our queue, lets do this." Chuck gave Sarah another passionate kiss and whispered, "thank you sweetie."

Sarah grabbed his cheeks, "baby, believe me when I say it was ALL my pleasure." She kissed him again and as she was leaving, "Be great Chuck, I love you!"

"Okay buddy, you ready to kick some Horde Butt."

"Let's do this."

**_{ * * * }_**

"Fluffy Bunny Gang? Are they serious?" Chuck could not believe their Arena Team Name. "That should really strike fear in our opponents."

"Don't worry buddy, our first opponent is STD's are BOP. It could always be worse, you know what I mean."

"Good point."

Chuck and Morgan sat down in their assigned seats at the tournament area. There were 40 computer stations set up in the area. Each station had the latest Dell XPS M1730 World of Warcraft Edition Laptop Computer. It was a round robin with twenty, two man arena teams. Each winning team would advance in the winner bracket. A bracket win consisted of the best of 3 matches.

Chuck figured they would have to win at least 2 brackets. He knew he could probably brute force attack the main frame but that would more then likely draw to much attention. Thus he needed some time to work his way through the firewalls.

"Ok buddy, when we start, I will initiate the cheat mod which should increase all our major stats so that we have a fighting chance. I will need as much time as you can give me, ok?" With all the heck people gave Morgan, in reality, the bearded one was actually one of the best gamers he had ever known. Morgan could more then handle himself in an Arena Tournament so this should be no problem.

_{TOURNAMENT BRACKET ONE WILL COMMENCE IN 5 MIN. PLAYERS READY!}_

Chuck and Morgan put their headphones on, created any last minute macros they might need, and loaded up their characters as the tournament began.

**{INITIATE ARENA CHEAT MOD}**

**_{ * * * }_**

Focus! Sarah kept trying to tell herself. Even though her heart ached from being away from Chuck, she knew how vital the success of this mission could be. Every enemy that stood in their way had been defeated beginning all the way back when the Government Psychiatrist tried to kidnap Chuck just days after their first meeting. There were small time criminals along the way culminating in the fight against Fulcrum, the Ring, the Elders, the Bath Terrorist Group that tried to assassinate Chuck, and now Cerebus, the last of the big time threats.

They were getting so close to eliminating this threat and Sarah knew that would be the end for them. Sarah had enough of the spy life and wanted the Chuck life now. She hadn't quite felt ready to start a family yet, because she still felt unclean from the events of the past year, but she was progressing. Each day with her family erased a day from the year of hell. But now it was time to focus her efforts so that she and Chuck would have a chance to at least try for a normal life.

She was blending in the best she could. Listening for clues where the meeting could be, watching for any signs or facial expressions that might lead her to the location.

She had noticed a couple of Orc Warriors leading an Undead Warlock through a set of doors that said employees only. Sarah waited about 30 seconds and then followed.

**_{ * * * }_**

**{UPLOAD ORION SOFTWARE}**

Chuck was running his hacking software. The first firewall was easy to get through but the next one had a Bases64 encrypted WEP key that might take a little time to hack.

"Chuck bud, need some heals. NOW!"

"Okay Morgan, sheep the Palli to get him to bubble, I will toss you a heal and then we focus all dps on the Shaman."

**{WEP KEY DECRYPTED – FIREWALL BREACHED. GHOST SOFTWARE UPLOADED}**

Chuck knew to send the Ghost Software in to make sure any prying eyes would only see Ghosts so to speak. Almost there Chuck thought.

**_{ * * * }_**

Sarah walked down a set of stairs and turned the corner to find the two Orc Warriors standing guard in front of two swinging doors. This should be interesting Sarah thought as she approached the two men. "Excuse me gentlemen, I seemed to be lost." Sarah let her robe open to show off her outfit. "Can you guys show me where the ladies room is?"

The two Warriors looked at each other and before they could look back at Sarah, she had already sent a round house into the face of one guard. In the same motion, she punched the second guard in the gut and spun around sending a hard elbow through his jaw. The fight was over before it began, as both men lay unconscious.

"Alright, lets see what we have" Sarah very quietly snuck into the room.

**_{ * * * }_**

**{THIRD FIREWALL BREACHED – BLIZZARD ORACLE SYSTEM ACCESSED. DATA DOWNLOAD COMMENCE}**

Chuck now had full access to the entire blizzard network. He was analyzing data at a tremendous rate, totally ignoring Morgans cry for heals.

"Almost there buddy…"

**_{ * * * }_**

Sarah was hiding behind some crates, looking through an opening at the scene in front of her. There were about 10 people in the room. All were dressed in various Blizzard gaming outfits. Great idea on disguises Sarah thought. She was listening in on the heated discussion between someone dressed as Arthas and what looked to be a female Succubus. Sarah activated her recording device and strained to hear what was being said. That's when she froze, as the voice of the female was all too familiar. Anger started building inside her.

_{WE HAVE A SECURITY BREACH, CODE BLUE CODE BLUE}_

Sarah snapped out of it, as she knew exactly what happened.

**_{ * * * }_**

**{ORION TROJAN UPLOADED}**

Chuck was just about finished when what could only be explained as a digital explosion knocked him out of his seat.

"Chuck bro. You okay?" Asked Morgan quickly kneeling next to Chuck.

**{SYSTEM SHUTDOWN – SECURITY MODE ACITIVATED – VIRUS PROTECTION ACTIVATED}**

"We have to get out of here now!" yelled Chuck as he started to get a massive headache.

It was at that point a group of mean looking Tauren Shaman grabbed them and began to drag them out of the Arena area and towards the side doors. More men came and they were just about through the employee's only doors when the doors burst opened.

_{Later That Afternoon}_

_"In the local news, the incident at BlizzCon that everyone is talking about. Blizzard entertainment pulled out all stops as they reenacted a real life PVP event. As you can see, a very attractive Female blood elf completely annihilated a group of Tauren Shaman and two undead rogues. First time in history a Blood Elf, A Gnome, and a Night Elf, worked together to beat down a group of 13 Horde enemies. The video has already had over 1 million hits on you tube and is quickly heading viral. Blizzard really put on quite a show and World of Warcraft sales have already doubled since this video was released."_

_{Meeting of Team B at Castle}_

"Sorry guys, we have to go manual tonight." Chuck was sitting in a chair with his head lying in Sarah's arms. She was gently massaging his head around his temples. Devon had already checked him over and besides a slight jump in his temp, everything else was normal.

"What happened to you guys?" Asked Casey through the video conference.

"Well, I have all the info we need, but as I was backing out, a system defense was activated that pretty much was like a mini EMP blast. It shut me down quick. I am not quite yet able to come back on line." Chuck had such a headache.

"Can you still flash?"

"I don't think so. Whatever it was, it was of the highest technical design that I had ever seen. I had the most elite decryption intrusion software uploading, and it still was able to find me and attack."

"Sarah, what did you find?"

Sarah did not look happy. "I found Cerebus, she was there at the meeting. Unfortunately I was not able to find out much. I only heard a reference to something called Operation Silver Shamrock, but I have no... Chuck are you okay?"

"Chuck was starting to flash. Oh man, this was a biggie.

Chuck was recalling the information that he downloaded from Blizzard, then cross-referenced it with the code name Operation Silver Shamrock.

"Chuck? Are you okay?" Sarah was holding his head in her hands, looking at his face.

"Guys, this is big. I mean really big." Chuck was still trying to calm down after what he just processed. "Cerebus is planning to take over the minds of gamers around the world."

"Okay moron, that's enough…"

"Casey, listen to me. Blizzard has incorporated a sort of mini-Intersect in their games for the past 5 years. Mostly small tests at first to see if it actually worked. They realized that they could control the minds of many players just through subliminal images and cause them to become addicted to their games. World of Warcraft was their crowning achievement when it came to these subliminal messages. They made billions off the addiction they implemented. Now they are teaming up with Cerebus to take it a step further. They have implemented an Intersect Virus in all their new games, Star Craft II, Diablo III, and Cataclysm. It is set to go live next weekend. The Intersect Virus originally was intended, or so Blizzard thought, to allow total control over gamers around the world. However, Cerebus has implanted her own virus that will cause the gamers to literally go insane." Chuck held his head in his hands. "She doesn't want to take over the world, she wants to destroy it."

_{Silence}_

No one could say anything. What Chuck just explained was their worst nightmare. Something out of Stephen King book.

Morgan stood up, "Guys, I gotta go."

"Buddy what are you doing?"

"I have to uninstall World of Warcraft and Startcraft II, right now." With that he was out the door.

"Do we know where the base of operation is?" Asked Casey, even he was a little shaken up.

"Well I think Silver Shamrock Corporation is in Santa Mira." Replied Chuck.

"Okay, I will order an air-strike now."

"Casey hold up a sec. We don't know for sure if that is the base of operation. Besides, if it is not, we may need to gather some more intel."

"Fine, I will put together an elite team and we will take out that facility. I will talk to you in a few days. Casey Out!"

"Sarah, I can't believe this is happening." He looked into her eyes, "So many people, my people, are going to be destroyed if we don't stop this."

Sarah put her hand to the back of his head, twirling his hair, as she always does when he is upset. "Babe, we will fix this okay?" She then hugged him close.

"Bro, can you do anything with your Super Intersect?" Devon hated to ask.

"I can't yet Devon. Whatever I downloaded from blizzard has shutdown that part of my Intersect. I can't connect to anything right now."

"Alright man, we will get through this. Maybe tomorrow will bring a better day. I know the baby can't wait to see you."

Chuck had to smile a bit, thinking of baby Sarah. "I think I need tomorrow Devon. I will see you then." With that, Team B. left castle, spirits about as low as they could be.

**_{ * * * }_**

"You sure your okay Chuck?" Sarah asked as she cuddled up to Chuck in their chair on the porch. It was almost sunset and they had just got back from their meeting at Castle and now were just resting in their favorite chair.

"Yeah I am doing much better, just can't get rid of this headache. This constant ringing is just so annoying." Chuck was rubbing his temples, not really letting on just how bad it was.

"And just so you know, I know your not telling me the whole truth." Sarah smacked his chest.

Chuck smiled, knowing he can't pull anything over on his wife. "I just didn't want to worry you that's all."

Sarah lifted her head to look at Chuck.

"Okay, okay, dumb response, I know." Chuck gave her the look.

Sarah placed her head back down on his chest. Comforted in the sound of his heartbeat. "We are close to ending this aren't we?"

"Well, Casey says he and his team will be here in two days to storm the facility and hopefully put an end to the virus." Chuck shook his head. "I still can't believe all this time, so many of us gamers were being affected by these mini intersects."

"Sounds like a scary movie or something doesn't it?" Suggested Sarah.

"Yeah, it would make a heck of a TV show." Chuck had to laugh at this.

"You feel up to a Pop Quiz?" Asked Sarah, knowing that this seemed to always cheer him up.

"Of course honey, although I must say it will be hard to top the other night." He still was smiling over the shower incident with the alleged poison.

"Alright, I will go first. After you met that midget Lou, and then I had mentioned us needing to make love, why did you expect something to happen that night even though you wanted to date Lou?"

Oh man, this is a tough one Chuck thought. "You know, my head is really bothering me, you think we could postpone this… Ouch"

"You answer the question mister." Sarah was teasing him now, so thankful that his mind was off the recent events.

"Fine. Fine. Well, it was obvious how I felt about you. I realized you were convinced it was just a cover and so I felt detached from you for the first time. I met Lou and she gave me the time of day and really seemed interested. Everything was going great until you told me we needed to make love. Of course leaving out the tiny detail that it would be just for show."

Chuck could see Sarah smiling. "Oh you think that was funny do you?"

"Ok I admit, I was teasing you, but you pissed me off with that brunette."

"Anyway, getting back to MY story. Well you pissed me off when you faked me out. Then later when we were under the effects of the truth serum, you told me we did not have a future. At that time I did not know you were trained to withstand the affects of the serum."

"Yeah, great spy work Chuck. Couldn't of figured out that the CIA's top agent just might be able to withstand the effects of the truth serum. Hey cut that out, that's not fair." Sarah was squirming as Chuck started tickling her.

"So after that, I just had enough. I wanted to feel needed and not used. I wanted to break up with you, because I did not want to cheat on you even if it was a cover."

"I admit, that was sweet, even though I hated the fact you were with that midget."

"So was that acting when you ran out of the Buy More crying?" Asked Chuck.

"I'm good, but not that good. It was real, and you did break my heart." Sarah felt Chuck hold her closer.

"I'm sorry Sarah but it just really pisses me off that we could have been together before this. Why were you so stubborn?"

"You know why honey. Besides, do you think our relationship would be as strong as it is now if we didn't go through what we did?"

Chuck realized she was right. "Your right honey. I would never want to trade in what we have now no matter what we had to go through."

Husband and Wife sat there as the sun was setting. They were lost in the moment when Sarah reminded Chuck it was his turn now.

"Alright, well, this is probably going to piss you off, but oh well. You took your shot and now it is my turn. When Bryce first came back, after our first Kiss, he had asked you to go with him. I tried calling you and you never picked up the phone. Then when you did finally come back, you treated me like garbage. I want to know just how close you came to leaving me."

"I was never going to leave you, and if you think otherwise I will get up and go to bed now and you will be sleeping on the couch tonight. We clear?" Sarah was looking in Chuck's eyes.

"Were clear, but that is what I was expecting you to say. I want to know what really happened."

Sarah did not like thinking about that night. "You have to remember at that point, it was hard for me to understand exactly what I was feeling. Bryce came back into my life, my former partner, my companion, and everything I had thought I knew before about him being a traitor was wrong. Then I had you who I really barely knew. We had been through a lot in that short amount of time but nothing compared to what Bryce and I had been through." Sarah could feel Chuck tense. "I thought about it, and if you really want the truth, I would have gone with him that night except for one event that made my decision easy."

"So what event made your decision?" asked Chuck, a pain in his gut forming.

"You called me."

Chuck was not feeling well right now. "Are you saying if I did not make that call, I could have lost you?" Chuck was thinking back to how easy it could have been to not make that call.

Sarah kissed Chuck, to reassure him that this was real and being husband and wife was the result of the choices they had both made up to this point. "Chuck, you saved me even back then. When I saw your face on the phone, I knew then I could never leave you. Sure I got upset that you could control my emotions like that and I probably took it out on you. But when you would not let me adjust your tie, it broke my heart and I knew then what an important decision I had made. I knew where I needed to be and it was always with you."

"I can't believe I used to call Bryce a friend." Chuck was shaking his head.

"Chuck, I never told you this, but Bryce loved you like a brother."

"Please, he was always out for himself."

"Chuck listen to me because I will never speak of Bryce again because I don't want to remember that part of my past. But when he and I were partners, he constantly talked about you. He never used your real name, but sometimes when he spoke of you, a sadness would come over him. I even caught him crying one time when he pulled out his old Stanford t-shirt. I knew it was because he lost you as a friend. Heck, if I really think about it, I fell in love with you long before I met you because Bryce always talked so highly of you. It broke his heart what he had done to you, and he told me if anything ever happened to him, to find you and let you know the truth about how he felt."

Chuck was speechless. He knew deep down Bryce was always looking out for him, and if he really wanted to admit it, take Sarah out of the equation and Bryce was more to him then just a friend.

"I think he wanted me to come with him not to hurt you, but because he knew that I was falling for you. He knew if I did, it might jeopardize both you and myself if I was not able to think clearly. He really did love you Chuck!"

"Well, if anything, he gave me the greatest gift anyone could give me. He gave me you. Well, the opportunity to meet you, not that he owned you or anything and gave you away like a Christmas present…"

"Shut up and Kiss me Mr. Bartowski!" With that, the two kissed and held each other in a warm embrace through the night.

**_{ * * * }_**

"_Valrkie?" Chuck was looking everywhere along the beach but still could not find her. He had not seen her sense the time he held her hand after telling her she was one of the best parts of Sarah._

"_VALKRIE! Please, I want to talk to you." Chuck hoped that it was not anything he had said that caused her to disappear._

_Nothing, no sight of her anywhere. Chuck was all alone._


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Just wanted to remind everyone this is a complete fictional story based on Chuck and Sarah. Hopefully you the readers will realize there are just some things you sort of need to suspend reality for. If you expect to read something about everyday life or real world, then you have come to the wrong story. I apologize if that is what you expected, but I did try to keep the Characters as close to Season 2 characteristics as possible, not season 3 (I hated what they did to Charah post episode 13 in season 3). With that said, I tried to take it to the next level as far as what "Chuck's" universe might be like as if he was writing his own story. Hopefully that makes a little bit of sense. And I don't own Chuck. I don't own blizzard.

* * *

**Chapter 28  
**

"Feeling any better, honey." Sarah came out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

Chuck had a smirk on his face. "Well I might be in a moment."

Sarah took off her towel and threw it at Chuck. "Only look this morning. You have the play date with Devon and the Baby while Ellie and I go shopping."

"You're kidding me right?" Chuck could not believe his naked wife would tease him like this.

"Should have woke up earlier, told you to set the alarm." Sarah started getting dress.

"I despise you woman" Chuck said as he slammed the pillow over his face.

"Love you too honey, now get dressed. They will be here anytime."

Chuck was mumbling as he walked into the bathroom. "Don't suppose we have any puzzle boxes laying around with Fruit Punch in them do we?

"You wish" was all he heard as he turned on the water. Cold only this morning he thought.

**_{ * * * }_**

"So Bro. how you and Sarah doing? I got to say you guys look really happy now."

Chuck and Devon were sitting on the park bench while the baby played in the protected kids area. There were only 2 other kids and there Moms in the park today. He was a little apprehensive about going out, his intersect was still acting funny since the BlizzCon incident, but he figured Devon and he could handle any problems that may come up.

Devon, although still a great Doctor, had overcome his fear and was actually a pretty good field agent when needed. Physically he had all the tools and that helped as he became a full fledged member of team B.

"We are doing so good man. I never knew it could be like this. I mean Ellie's love for me is in a different stratus sphere, but Sarah's goes even way beyond that. I have never been more blessed then to have two women in my life that love me like they do."

"I know what you mean bro. And hopefully someday you can share that love with another special gift."

Chuck knew what Devon meant, as they both looked over at Baby Sarah.

Devon gripped Chuck's shoulder. "It will happen Bro. There is just no way a love like yours and Sarah's is not meant to be shared. Life will find a way"

Nice reference Chuck thought. "I hope so man. I just see the way Sarah is around the baby and shoot, even how she cares for her big baby. She is just meant to be the Super Mom."

Chuck waved back to one of the mom's playing with the kids, as she waved to him.

"I just hope… Devon, who is that near Sarah?"

"Not sure, must be one of the moms with one of those kids over there." Devon pointed to the other kids who were quickly scooped up by their moms and ran off.

Chuck stood up as the mom he waved to picked up Baby Sarah. "Devon call Sarah Now" He turned to Devon but Devon was lying on the ground unconscious.

**{INTIATE ALERT – MESSAGE SENT…}**

It was all Chuck had time to do as he fell unconscious to the floor.

_{CIA/NSA California Training facility – Seduction Course}_

"Okay ladies, we will be going over the final step of the Seduction training. The proverbial 'seal the deal' section. Your mark will be this man. His name is Manoosh and he is a very valuable CIA Asset."

**_{ * * * }_**

Manoosh was sitting in his luxury suite at the CIA training facility. He was finishing a game of Call of Duty on his 72inch LED big screen TV when he looked at the clock. Almost time for training he thought as he laid back on his king size water bed.

I love you Chuck, Manoosh thought of the best friend he ever had. It wasn't like that in the beginning when he was thrown into a bunker, but about 3 months later, Chuck had him moved to this facility and pretty much gave him all he had now. He was still to stay under CIA Custody, but Chuck made sure he had a state of the art suite and that he was afforded every amenity possible. The best part was Manoosh was the assistant instructor for the female Seduction Course for the top agents. Life is good he thought as it was just about time for training.

He was about to get up when his watch started beeping. He quickly ran to the computer knowing that Chuck was in trouble. Chuck had given him the watch as a security measure and due to Manoosh's technical background, he was the only one capable of decrypting Chuck's messages when sent through this link.

Manoosh hooked up the decryption device to the watch and ran the software. After reading the message, Manoosh initiated the tracking software and sent a secure message to Castle. He also went to his bed and opened a hidden safe beneath one of the tiles. He took out a small box and placed it in a Government Delivery Envelope. He ordered an immediate delivery to Castle with the instructions only to be used by a Bartowski. Then he went back to his computer and initiated the shutdown software.

"My turn to help you Chuck. I will never let you down buddy." As Manoosh went to the door and handed the package to the Delivery Agent. "This has to get there and fast. Priority – Iron Eagle."

"Yes sir!" And the agent quickly ran downstairs.

**_{ * * * }_**

Sarah's phone rang. "What is it Morgan?"

"You need to get to Castle NOW!"

"Morgan tell me what is going on." Sarah started to feel a tad uneasy at the sound in Morgan's voice.

"Sarah, not till you get here. Please now." Morgan was close to panic now.

Sarah looked over at Ellie. "Ellie, something is going on and Morgan won't tell me. He wants me to come to Castle. You mind tagging along and waiting in the car while I see what is up"

"No problem, I am done here anyway. Miss my little girl." Ellie had a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, let's go." Sarah quickly grabbed her bags and headed to the car. She dialed Chuck's number to make sure he was okay.

_{Nothing}_

She then dialed the home phone, a slight panic starting to settle in.

_{Nothing}_

_{Moments later at Castle}_

"Morgan Grimes, tell me what is going on." Sarah could see Morgan was very upset for some reason.

"Look at the message from Manoosh." Morgan turned to show Sarah the monitor.

{Chuck, baby, and Devon have been captured by Cerebus. Initiate castle tracking system to find location. I have sent a special package, hope it will help.}

Sarah was stunned. She stood frozen in time as she read the message over and over, not quite registering exactly what it meant. The words seemed to be jumbled as her heart was pounding through her head. Her eyes started to loose focus as tears began to form. Sarah began to do something she rarely had done over her time as a spy; she started freaking out. She was loosing it as she now frantically paced back and forth with her hand in her hair.

"Sarah, I know this is bad, but you need to pull it together. I can't reach Casey and you are the only one that knows what to do." Morgan could tell he was loosing Sarah.

"I can't Morgan, I can't, I can't" Sarah just kept repeating this as she thought of the two people she loved most in this world, taken. The thought of what this evil person would do to them was just to overwhelming for her.

Morgan Jumped up and grabbed Sarah by the Shoulder. "AGENT SARAH BARTOWSKI! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!" Morgan could see a slight change in her demeanor. "Look Sarah, before you were Mrs. Bartowski, before you were Valkrie, before you were Chuck's dream girl, you were a spy. You were the best spy. Now figure out what we need to do to get our family back. Please Sarah."

In an instant, Agent Walker was back, excuse me, Agent Bartowski. "Bring up the tracking software."

"One step ahead of you" Morgan smiled as the super spy was back.

"Keep trying to reach Casey but I need you to gather all our tactical gear. Wheels up in 2 hours."

Morgan could tell by the look in her eyes, this was it. They were going to get their family back and nothing was going to stop them.

_{2 Hours later}_

"Hey Sarah, this package came for you."

Sarah opened the package from Manoosh and took out the glasses. She knew exactly what these were for. She put them in her bag. "Okay is everything ready?"

"Well I just need to go and get my equipment from the armory but then I will be ready." Morgan quickly headed to the armory.

"Good, I found out they are being held in what must be a front for a Blizzard facility. It should not take us long to get there, so go finish up what you need to and then we are going."

_{Moments Later}_

"What is going on?" Ellie had just came down to Castle, after not being able to reach Chuck or her husband all day.

"Nothing Ellie, you need to just go back home now. Please!"

Ellie could tell something was wrong. "Sarah, tell me what is happening!" Ellie looked to one of the monitors and saw the message from Manoosh. "OH MY GOD!" Ellie stood in shock at what she saw on the screen.

"Ellie I am sorry but I don't have time for this." It was cold, but Sarah had enough to worry about.

"What are you doing Sarah?" Hysterically asked Ellie, completely frantic at this point. Everything she loved, everything in her life was gone as Cerebus had taken her Baby, her Brother, and her Husband.

"What do you think I am doing Ellie, I am going to bring them back." Sarah had long sense forgotten courtesy, compassion, thoughtfulness. She could care less right now. Ellie was just in the way, as her only objective now was getting the two people she loved most in this world back safely. She would do all she could for Devon, but Chuck and the baby was her main priority and nothing would stop her.

"Sarah you can't go in alone." Ellie was crying, she wasn't thinking straight.

"She's not going in alone!" said Morgan, coming out from the armory, dressed in assault gear with the modified Tranc weaponry that Casey had sent them.

It was at that moment Ellie realized the way she was acting. Here she was crying and feeling sorry for herself, while these two people, her friends, were willing to sacrifice their lives to bring her family back. It was at this point Ellie had to make a decision. She had seen her father and brother do amazing things, not just save lives like she has done, but literally save the world. They were true Heroes, they were Bartowski's.

"I'm going too!"

Sarah stopped in her tracks, Morgan also. "Ellie, look I know you want…"

Ellie launched herself at Sarah, grabbing her shoulders. "SHUT UP SARAH! I am tired of people treating me like I am some helpless piece of crap. I am a Bartowski, and its time I started acting like one."

Sarah could not believe her eyes. She was staring at someone that would not be denied her right to fight. Sarah knew Chuck might not forgive her for getting his sister involved, but from the look on Ellie's face, there was no stopping her.

"If you do this, there is no looking back. Your life will be changed forever." Sarah made sure to emphasis this to Ellie.

"I have no life without my family. And someone needs to pay for what they have done to us." Ellie was on a warpath now.

"Its time to get our family back." Sarah reached into her bag where the special glasses from Manoosh were hidden and gave them to Ellie. "When its time, just click the button on the side. Now let's get you some gear."

**_{ * * * }_**

The two guards at the front desk of the Secret Cerebus compound were talking about the incident at BlizzCon when the doors to the compound blew open. The guards could not believe their eyes at the two women walking through the smoke and debris. Both women were tall, with long dark hair. They were both dressed in all black leather with black high heal boots. They each wore dark sunglasses and long black leather trench coats. The guards didn't even have time to react as the two women stepped aside and a similar dressed bearded man, minus the high heals, raised two weapons and shot them both.

"Night night dirt bags" Said Morgan as he holstered his tranc guns and grabbed Sarah's weapon bag.

The three walked through the metal detectors and were heading down the long hallway towards the elevator when a group of 20 guards came running out weapons raised.

Sarah looked to Ellie and nodded. Ellie slowly reached her hand up and hit the button on the glasses. An array of images suddenly flashed. Most were images of all types of Kung fu, jujitsu, and Tai Kwan Doe.

Seeing the woman had no visible weapons on them, the guards charged them.

Sarah and Ellie instantly ran to opposite sides of the hallway using the columns as temporary shields. Morgan jumped behind the desk and started firing his stun gun.

There was an array of bullets now as three men tried to attack and subdue Ellie. Ellie dropped down into a split as the first guard approached and slammed her fist into his groin. As the guard bent over in pain, Ellie used him as a vault as she quickly jumped over him and smashed the other two guards in the face with a split kick. As another guard approached with a weapon, Ellie reached behind her grabbing the guard she had hit in the groin, and flipped him over in front of her as the guard took the onslaught of bullets. Ellie then kicked the guard sending him flying into the one shooting. Ellie ran up to the wall, using all her momentum, she jumped onto the wall using her leg to fly upwards, then with all her might she sent her fist crashing down on the face of the guard, silencing him instantly.

Sarah was charging the five guards on her side and as the guns started firing she slid on the floor, pulling out her knives and sending a barrage of steel into each of the guards as she quickly sidestep and hid behind a column. Two more guards came around her right side as she grabbed the head of the closest and using it as momentum, smashed it into the column and spun kicked the next guard in the face, sending him unconscious to the floor. She then ran around the column and attacked the remaining guards, kicking, spinning and punching until all were down.

Morgan took out three of the guards and was heading down the middle of the hall. That's when he saw four more guards raising their weapons at Ellie. Morgan dropped to one knee, brought up his specially designed assault tranc rifle and instantly took out the four guards before they could even fire.

By the time the smoke and debris cleared, Ellie, Sarah, and Morgan were standing at the Elevator with every single guard subdued and unconscious.

"Which floor?" Asked Morgan, looking at the multitude of buttons.

"Top floor Morgan" Sarah instructed, grabbing one of the guards and pulling him into the elevator so that they could use his hand for the scanner.

"50th floor it is."

**_{ * * * }_**

"Okay Men, when the elevator doors open, unload your weapons" The head guard told his group of 20 men. 10 on each side as they lined up along the hallway from the elevator. Each was spaced evenly apart with weapons aimed at the elevator door.

The men were anxious as they saw the Elevator slowly blink its way to their floor. 45, 46, 47, 48, 49…, 50.

The doors opened as the group of 21 men readied to unload their weapons. An explosion of light and smoke filled the room as all the men were temporarily blinded. They began firing anyway, hoping to hit something. All the noise and commotion, they never noticed the emergency exit door behind them, sliding quietly open.

"Hold your fire hold your fire" Screamed the head guard as his weapon was expended. There was complete silence as the smoke started to clear. "Everyone check in"

_{Silence}_

"Dillon? Mac? Blain? Dutch? Report in… anyone?" He was just about to turn to get a visual when a fist impacted with his jaw knocking him off his feet. Hands quickly grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall.

"Where are they?"

"I ain't telling you anything." Another punch.

"I am only going to ask this once, where are the hostages?" the man could sense the anger of the person holding him.

"Sarah, please let me talk to him." Pleaded Ellie as she placed a gentle hand on Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah, after a moment of hesitation, stepped aside.

Ellie removed her glasses so the man could see the tears in her eyes. "Please sir, my baby is in there. Please, I beg of you, just tell us where she is."

The guard was a hardened man, but something in those eyes softened his heart. He could tell this woman had lost something this day. He thought to himself, was this really worth it, was the money worth it to cause so much pain to someone so caring. "They are actually in a hidden facility below this building." The guard could see the thankfulness in her eyes. He had to continue, "Go to the basement, and enter OU812 on the keypad on the maintenance elevator, it will take you to the underground lab." He couldn't believe that actually just came out of his mouth. It was just this female had the kindest eyes and it was making him melt.

"Thank you so much." To the surprise of everyone in the room, Ellie shot her left hand forward, grabbing the guy by the neck and slamming him hard against the wall. "IF YOU EVER, COME NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN. I WILL END YOU!" Ellie then slammed her tightened fist across the mans face, knocking him out instantly.

Morgan and Sarah just looked at each other in disbelief.

"Lets go get my family" With that Ellie was heading back down the stairs.

"Did we really have to blow up the elevator?" Asked Morgan as he and Sarah walked through the emergency entrance.

**_{ * * * }_**

They made it to the basement and found the maintenance elevator. They entered in the code and it took them down to what felt like 30 stories below ground.

The door opened up into what looked like an airplane hangar. The place was enormous. Everything was white and you could just feel a cleanliness about the entire facility. There looked to be 3 levels surrounding this huge facility. The ground floor was much more open with only a few very large towers protruding from the floor reaching all the way to the top of the ceiling. They gave the impression of massive Nuclear Power Plant cooling systems.

A set of stairs on each side of the ground floor led to the first level. On each level, there looked to be hundreds of Computer Servers and multiple computer systems along with multiple rooms that housed who knows what. From floor to top level had to be at least 100 feet high. There were hundreds of people all dressed in anything from white lab coats to white jump suits. Nobody had guns, but a lot of the men carried night sticks.

"Welcome to the Construct." A all to familiar female voice boomed from across the room on the 2nd level.

Sarah was already calculating the height and distance it would take to shoot the witch. Cerebus was on the 2nd level which was about 50 feet off the floor. The distance straight too her was well over 100 feet so Sarah knew she had to close the distance to have any opportunity. Sarah, Morgan, and Ellie, slowly headed towards the center of the room. Sarah cautiously reached for a weapon.

"Now now Agent Bartowski, that won't be necessary. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your husband or niece would we? Besides, unless you want to blow us all sky high, I suggest you put the gun away." Cerebus motioned to one of the guards. The guard punched in a code on a nearby keypad, and a door opened up on the far end of the bottom level, directly across from the three intruders. Four Guards came through the door wheeling in what looked to be a dead body.

The three braced themselves as the guards approached. Then Sarah saw who it was in the wheelchair. "CHUCK!" Sarah started to run towards her unconscious husband.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE AGENT BARTOWSKI!" Sarah stopped as she noticed Cerebus now holding her sleeping niece. "Wouldn't want to accidentally drop this beautiful baby."

"PLEASE NO!" Ellie screamed, seeing her precious daughter in the arms of the enemy, standing so close to the railing.

Sarah was close to loosing it. Not 30 feet from her was the man she loved, then another 40 feet and on the second level stood her worst nightmare with her niece in her hands. And now to top it all off, a couple guards carried in an unconscious Devon from the room just next to Cerebus.

"Please, just let them go." Pleaded Ellie, seeing her daughter and husband now with a knife held to his throat.

Sarah, Morgan, and Ellie slowly approached where Chuck was hunched over in his chair. They were only 20 feet away and one of the guards readied a knife right above Chuck's head.

"Make sure the female does not get any closer." Demanded Cerebus. "If she takes another step, kill the idiot."

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. What could she do? Chuck was unconscious and so he could not activate her Governor. Not to mention there was no way to save all three. She was starting to tremble as the thought of loosing even one of her family was to overwhelming. Sarah could also hear Ellie sobbing hysterically, pleading over and over to let her family go. For the first time in her existence, Sarah did not know what to do.

"Excuse me sir, maam, whatever." Morgan stepped forward, raising his hand as if asking a question.

"What do you want fool?" asked Cerebus.

Sarah snapped out of it as now she figured here was another family member she would loose. "What are you doing Morgan?" Sarah whispered. He just winked at her.

Morgan was slowly and cautiously moving towards Chuck.

"Look, I know we are all dead. We made a huge mistake underestimating you and now we are all going to suffer." Another tiny step. "I understand your anger and frustration at these people, they get on my nerves a lot too." Morgan motioned to his friends behind him.

"Morgan, SHUTUP!" Screamed Ellie.

"I am no threat to you." Morgan removed his assault gear and shirt to show just a bare hairy chest. "Heck, I am not even a real spy. I am just good at video games." Morgan then removed his pants leaving him just in his boxers.

"Take another step and your friend dies" ordered Cerebus not quite understanding what the heck this idiot was doing.

"As you can see I am no threat." Morgan held his hands up. "All I ask is that I can say a final good bye to really the only friend I ever had." Morgan was pleading with Cerebus.

Cerebus could see this moron was no threat, besides, her guards would end him soon anyway. "Okay, you have one minute and then you will all be a witness to our greatest achievement." Cerebus motioned to the guards below to let the idiot say goodbye.

Sarah was completely loosing it now. She and Ellie were so angry right now at Morgan that neither could see straight.

Morgan walked cautiously up to Chuck and kneeled before his crumpled body. "Hey buddy, I know you can not hear me. But I want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Morgan slowly reached his hand up to hold the side of Chuck's head. "We have been through a lot, and it sure has been a fun ride." Morgan slowly put the palm of his right hand, the hand that Chuck had installed the Intersect reboot device, squarely on the scar where the Super Intersect entered Chucks brain. "I just never understood Chuck, why the code name… Orion's Belt?" The last two words giving the command for his device to initiate.

_{Lights flickered}_

Morgan held his hand there for a few more seconds. He remembered how he begged Chuck to give him a governor. It wasn't until Morgan had mentioned being Chuck's Intersect that it gave Chuck the idea to install this tiny electronic device in his hand. It made Morgan feel more like he was needed by Chuck and now it was his chance to show why.

Morgan got up and walked back to Sarah and Ellie who were not to happy to see him. Morgan put his gear back on and stared at Sarah, not exactly liking the way she was looking at him.

"Morgan, sometimes I…" Sarah stopped as a rush came over her.

**{VALKRIE MODE – ACTIVATED}**

Sarah smiled, "Sometime I love you so much" in a split second, Sarah had destroyed all four guards surrounding Chuck.

"You idiot!" Screamed Cerebus. "You did this" as she held the baby feet first over the balcony.

Sarah knew what was coming. "Morgan, NOW!"

Morgan reached into the bag and threw the tranq gun high in the air towards Sarah, then as quickly as he could, he sprinted towards her..

Cerebus let baby Sarah go over the side of the balcony.

Ellie started to scream.

Morgan was at Sarah when he reached out both hands towards Sarah. Morgan used his wieght to help the momentum as Sarah, with a strength never before found, spun him around sending him sliding across the room. Just at the time Sarah flung Morgan down across the floor, she snatched the Tranq gun out of the air and fired 4 shots into the men surrounding Devon.

Baby Sarah was just inches from slamming headfirst into the floor when Morgan slid right underneath her Catching her in his arms.

Morgan quickly got up, ran to Ellie who was speechless, and handed her baby Sarah. He then ran up to get Devon when the sirens started going off.

"INITIATE PROJECT – SILVER SHAMROCK" Cerebus yelled as she ran to a side door.

Morgan got to the second floor and grabbed Devon pulling him down the Stairs as guards were coming from everywhere.

Once inside the main server room, Cerebus was livid, how could she let this happen. The only thing keeping her sane was what showed on the computer screen in front of her. It showed the virus activating. Soon she would have sweet revenge. All the wait would soon be worth it.

{WARNING – WARNING – TROJAN ALERT}

"WHAT THE HECK?" Cerebus was yelling at the 2 men manning the computers in the room. "What is going on?"

"Maam, it seems when we initiated the Intersect Virus, it also initiated a Trojan of some kind in the software."

"A Trojan, what do you mean, what does this mean?" demanded Cerebus.

"Were not quite sure…"

**_{ * * * }_**

Morgan, Ellie with baby in her Arms, Devon who was now waking up, and Sarah all stood around Chuck trying to see if he was okay.

"We have got to get out of here." Suggested Morgan, seeing the small army of guards starting to form in front of them blocking their only way out. They were pouring out from everywhere.

Chuck, quickly sat up as the air in the facility started to change. Everyone's hair was standing on end. All the electronic equipment in the room started going hay wire.

"Chuck, honey, what is wrong?" Sarah put her hand on his face and could feel his temperature rising.

Chuck then stood erect, every muscle in his body tensing. He was in over drive.

"He's going Super Nova again." Morgan yelled.

The Trojan horse that Chuck had planted was in full mode. All the power from the Intersect Virus was now being channeled through him. The entire Blizzard Computer system was powering through him. He was reaching critical mass as the power was barely containable.

Devon was finally fully awake and could see what was happening. He tried to feel Chucks arm but it felt like a hot iron. "Sarah, you have to cool him down."

Sarah quickly removed her jacket and unzipped her leather top, completely ignoring the small army massing in front of them. She then removed Chuck's white sweatshirt. She gently placed her body against his. The heat was almost unbearable but nothing was keeping her from him. Sarah could feel a change as her Governor was working over time. She held him tightly her head placed securely below his chin.

"Sarah!" Chuck yelled.

Sarah quickly looked up at his face.

Chuck was shaking uncontrollably. "Sarah, listen to me. You have to get us out of here!"

"What do you mean Chuck, how? There are too many of them." Sarah could see that there was well over 100 fully armed men now surrounding them.

Chuck grabbed her face in his hands, the power just overwhelming him at this point. "You have to do whatever it takes. Do you understand me. WHATEVER IT TAKES!" At this Chuck kissed her hard.

**{GOVERNOR MODE ACTIVATED – VALKRIE GOD MODE INITIATED}**

Sarah shot her head back as the power was now surging through her. She felt her body reacting to the sudden change. She felt like she was invincible as her body filled with energy.

It was then she knew what was needed to get out of here. She thought of the baby, she thought of Ellie, Devon, Morgan, and of course her Chuck. One last time, was her last thought as her body convulsed with unbelievable power.

Ellie was looking at what was going on. She was hugging her baby close, scared to death of what was happening. She had given up hope when she saw Sarah turn quickly to her, a noticeable change in her eyes.

"KEEP THE BABIES EYES COVERED AND YOURS TOO, NO MATTER WHAT!" Sarah, or what appeared to be Sarah screamed at her.

"Did you miss me Num Nuts?" Asked Valkrie as she gave Chuck a passionate kiss. "Gotta save your butt one last time."

Chuck powered down as it was now up to his leggy goddess. He could only offer a smile, as Valkrie gently placed him back in the wheel chair. She then reached into the weapons bag to retrieve the two Bowie knives.

"Don't you move." Commanded an approaching guard.

He never knew what hit him as a flash of black leather swept by him as he fell to the floor dead.

"Everyone, look at me." Said Chuck barely able to speak. "NOW!" he screamed as his family was looking at Valkrie. They each quickly complied realizing the urgency in Chuck's voice. Ellie and the baby, Devon, and Morgan gathered closely around him. Morgan was trying to look at the death and destruction around him as Valrkie was destroying everyone in sight, but Chuck brought him back.

"You all need to keep your eyes down, just concentrate on me, do you understand?" Everyone nodded. "I have already initiated the overload and this place is going to blow. Sara I mean Valkrie will provide the opening that we need to get out of here!"

With that, the 5 hurried towards the exit as the entire facility was starting to shake. Each ignoring the screams of pain and suffering around them. Luckily the noise from the overloading systems was helping to muffle the horrific sounds.

They were finally in the maintenance Elevator when Valkrie jumped in with them at the last second. "Hit the button moron!" commanded Valkrie. Morgan punched in the code and they were off.

Morgan couldn't help but notice the leggy goddess and her rapid breathing. He could see her perfectly formed breasts heaving up and down through her unzipped top "Excuse me maam…"

A leathery arm shot out, pinning Morgan to the side of the elevator.

"Not now Morgan." Said Chuck as he gently placed his hand on Valkries arm.

Valrkies head quickly snapped towards Chuck and she could see where he was looking. She winked at him and zipped up her top as she bent close to his ear. "Didn't you always want to see what was underneath this suit, Bartowski?"

Chuck just smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you for saving us." He couldn't complete the rest as Valkrie took his head in her hands and started to kiss him with a passion he didn't know she was capable of.

Chuck was completely lost in this kiss, completely forgetting about who was in the elevator as Valkrie picked him up out of the chair and pinned him against the wall, all the while still kissing him so passionately, her body thrusting against his.

Chuck didn't know what to do when he finally realized what was happening.

**{BIO SOFTWARE INITIATED – BARTOWSKI STATS – TEMP – 105.3 AND DROPPING}**

Valkrie stopped the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Well I guess now I know what all the fuss was about" smiled Valkrie, as she caught her breath looking at Chuck's mouth.

She was inches from him. The feel of his body against hers was just too much for her to handle. Damn I love you Chuck. Kissed him one last time and said, "Its time Num Nuts!"

**{BIO STAT – BARTOWSKI – TEMP – 104.1 AND DROPPING }**

Chuck could not do anything yet.

"Do it Chuck" Valkrie lifted her hand to his face. "I Love you!"

Chuck could not look at her as tears formed in his eyes. His heart was breaking as with his last effort…

**{VALKRIE MODE – DEACTIVATED}**

"Oh my gosh, honey are you Okay?" Asked Sarah holding Chuck in her arms. "Why are you standing?" Sarah quickly brought Chuck back to the wheel chair as the doors opened.

Ellie, Devon, and Morgan who all had there mouths wide opened, suddenly realized the situation as they quickly all ran out of the Elevator and out of the building.

They were in their car when the entire building imploded sending smoke and debris everywhere.

Sarah was holding Chuck in her arms.

**{ BIO STAT – BARTOWSKI – TEMP – 102.6 AND DROPPING }**

"Baby I missed you so much." She started kissing Chuck.

He reached up to stroke the side of her face. He could see his wife was there and as if just to verify, he heard the words that made his heart swell with pride.

"Charah, wuv you!" the baby was reaching for Sarah.

"I love you too sweetie." Sarah started crying as she looked at the family around her. "I love all of you so much."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This is NOT the last chapter, I have one more to go to wrap everything up. I also added some more to hopefully explain things a bit better. Okay, this was a tough one but I just felt that Chuck needed to get things off his chest. There is some major ANGST but you will hopefully understand the need for it as you read it. No worries though as I always promise a happy ending. And I don't own Chuck.

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 29  
**

They had a brief meeting at Castle where a not to pleased Casey gave them a tongue lashing. His team raiding a bogus headquarters had him really pissed. That and the fact he was not able to use his knew government issued grenade launcher. Then to learn the details of when Sarah, Ellie, and Morgan went in the real facility without backup nearly made him loose a gasket.

After a few moments, everyone was finally able to calm down and reflect on the overall success of their mission. Casey had sent a NSA cleanup crew over to the Compound and things were finally situated enough for everyone to go home. Casey told them he would actually be arriving at Castle later that night to finish up some reports. Morgan was going to stay with Ellie and Devon just to be there for support; plus Chuck and Sarah needed some alone time to talk about things that were obvious causing a strain. It was evident to everyone in the room that as the details of the mission at the compound were revealed, Sarah had become more and more detached.

**_{ * * * }_**

Chuck and Sarah got back to their house close to midnight. "Sarah, please don't be mad at me." Chuck pleaded with his wife as she was coming out of the bathroom, in full pajamas. He knew he was in trouble because she never dressed in the bathroom itself and very rarely ever kept the door shut. Tonight however, Sarah was in there for much longer then usual and he knew not to bother her.

"Can we please just talk about what happened?" pleaded Chuck as he sat near the edge of the bed.

"Not now Charles" Sarah put up her hand to stop him from saying anything else. She still was very upset about loosing control at the compound. Chuck had almost forced her to be someone else and it really bothered her that Chuck seemed to have such and attachment to this "_Valkrie_" persona. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

"Please honey, we promised to always work these things out, right?" Chuck tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away. He could not believe the change in her sense they got back from castle. He thought everything was fine as they escaped from the compound, but once a little bit of time had passed, her mood definitely changed.

"I think it would be best if you slept on the couch tonight Charles." Sarah still had not looked at him. She kept thinking about what Ellie and Devon and Baby Sarah must have thought about seeing the dark side of her. They might not ever look at her the same again.

Chuck reached for her arm again, "Please honey…" She slapped his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sarah shouted, more forcefully then even she originally intended.

Looking in his wife's eyes, something in Chuck changed at that moment. He felt the intersect engaging but it wasn't a normal flash, it was almost like the intersect unlocked something. Chuck stared into her eyes and saw the anger, and that is when the memory, the true memory of that night in castle came flooding back to him.

Chuck always knew what happened that night because of the video feed; however he never could actually remember going through it. It was painful to watch, yes, but it was like he was watching someone else, like a bad horror movie. However, now, the floodgates were opened, and he recalled every memory of that night.

Chuck grabbed the side of his head, "No! No! No! No!" he was practically pulling his hair out as he looked at Sarah. True fear crept into his eyes as he looked at his wife. He was crumbling inside at the memory of what she did to him.

Sarah instantly saw what was happening and her mood immediately changed. She could see the hurt in her baby's eyes and she needed to comfort him. She reached up to stroke the side of his face. It was then Chuck jumped back from her, a fear in his eyes, a hurt that literally broke her heart.

"Please no!" Chuck cried as he slowly backed up.

Sarah felt like vomiting as she saw the fear in his eyes. Her Chuck was truly scared of her. How did she let this happen? "Honey please, this is you wife, just let me hold you. We can talk, I am sorry about being angry. Please sweetie." Sarah tried to approach Chuck but he just had his hands up trying to ward her off.

So many emotions were running through Chuck right now. His mind and heart was not ready for this kind of torture as he was overtaken by a force that was foreign to him. He couldn't think or feel anything but honest to goodness fear.

Sarah was begging Chuck to let her near him but he just kept backing up. She thought if he ran, that would be the end. She had to do something. "Honey, please just think for a second okay." Sarah stopped so that he would not think she was being to aggressive. "Please Chuck, think back to all we have been through. Honey I know I hurt you, but it was not your Sarah. You have to know that. Remember our promise." Sarah was already tearing up. She was trying to keep it together but the hurt in her heart was too overwhelming.

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME DID YOU?" Screamed Chuck.

Sarah was expecting a lot of things, but never this. She felt as if a knife was plunged deep into her heart.

Chuck dropped to his knees, emotion completely over taking him. "You killed me Sarah. You literally killed me and for what?"

Sarah had to hold him. She had to or this was all over. How could everything they had been through be so easily destroyed.

"I was never going to measure up to any of them was I? Bryce, Cole, Shaw? Sure blame it on the drug, but come on Sarah, you're the top CIA agent, aren't you supposed to be immune to those effects? Or was it just not convenient for you?"

Sarah was crushed as she kneeled down in front of Chuck. "If you're going to rip my heart out, then please do it looking me in the eyes Chuck!"

Chuck lifted his eyes to her.

Sarah gasped as she saw for the first time hatred in her Chuck's eyes. She was trembling as her stomach felt like someone had just sucker punched her.

"Sarah, I gave everything I had to you. EVERYTHING! And super agent Sarah Walker could not control her self to keep from killing me. I mean you always claimed how great you were at controlling your emotions, well of course unless it was Bryce or Shaw. But good old Chuck, I guess I made it really easy for you, huh?"

"Baby, please stop, you don't mean those things. You know that was not how I truly felt. You are everything to me. You know I can not live with out you. You're my life Chuck, you always have been." Sarah lowered her head and placed both hands in her lap. She was truly defeated at this moment.

"You say that, Agent Walker, but actions always spoke louder then words." Chuck could see Sarah completely breaking down at the mention of her former name. "Did you ever consider my feelings for a second? Did you ever think what I had to give up for you? You talk about giving up everything for me or how I am your life. Well guess what Sarah; you took my life from me. And all because of some stupid misunderstanding, that you never even let me explain. What's going to happen next time huh Sarah? What is going to happen the next time someone slips some serum in the great Sarah Walkers drink? Who is going to pay the price again, me?" Chuck was not in control of his emotions and he would forever regret the next words he spoke. "Or what about baby Sarah? Will you get mad enough to kill her too?"

It was then Chuck knew he went too far. He literally hit himself in the side of the head where the Intersect had entered. He just kept pounding his head. "Why me? Why did Bryce send me that stupid email? Why did I download the Intersect 2.0? And why did I let this thing get in my head? I can't take this anymore. I wish I never would have met you!"

Sarah was bent over, sobbing uncontrollably in her hands. The only man that she truly loved in this world had just finally told her what he felt. What he thought of her. She did not disserve to be here, to be a part of this family. She had fooled herself into thinking that she was different and that maybe Chuck could love her. But she had hurt her husband too much to even repair.

_Why in the hell was he saying these things?_ Chuck felt like he was hovering above his body looking at someone he did not recognize.

Chuck wanted to shoot himself for what he just did to his wife. He just could not keep his big fat mouth in check. It killed him to see his wife crumbled so close to him. A part of him wanted to hold her but another still was angry at what happened. He had to do something before he lost complete control. His heart and mind were waging a war against each other and he was afraid he could not control the outcome.

"Sarah, I have to leave!"

"No please honey, please don't leave." Sarah's head shot up, begging him to stay.

He had never seen her so vulnerable. "Sarah, I have to figure this out. I feel like I am not really your Chuck anymore. I have to sort this out and figure out what to do. I wish I could just hold you and say everything is going to be all right, but I can't. I have to figure this out." Chuck stood up, a pain in his gut causing him to cringe.

Sarah reached for his hand, kissing his fingers ever so gently, pleading with him not to go.

"I am going to go to Castle and then maybe visit the old Buy More. Hopefully being there I can think clearly on what to do next."

Sarah was shaking; she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She stood up trying to move close to Chuck. "Please Chuck; I will do anything for you." She then started to remove her top. She really was not thinking logically, but she wanted to give everything she had to Chuck.

"Sarah NO! Stop that. I am not some mark that you can seduce." Chuck grabbed her hands to keep her from taking her shirt off.

Sarah tried to kiss Chuck but he just pushed her away. Through tears, Sarah still did not give up, "Please baby, let me do this for you. Its okay, I want you, I need you to be with me. Let me do this for you." She could see she was loosing him. "I will be whoever you want Chuck. Do you want me to be Sam; I will do that for you I promise."

Chuck could not believe his eyes at what he had done to his wife. He knew that she loved him. But for so long, it was always him making the effort. He was the one always chasing her, bending to her will, doing anything she wanted. And now, Super Spy Agent Walker was completely submissive to his will. It actually broke his heart.

"Sarah you need to let me go. Please, if you ever loved me, let me figure this out. I just can't be with you right now." Chuck placed her on the edge of the bed. "When I am ready, we will talk, but until then, I don't want you to try to contact me or be near me." It was harsh, but it was what he had to do.

Sarah without saying another word crawled into bed, her pain, her heartbreak, just too much to handle. She snuggled into his pillow, rocking back and forth, crying uncontrollably as Chuck headed towards the door.

Chuck stood momentarily in the door way, staring at the crumpled form of his wife. He had done this to her. What is happening to him? Chuck had to leave before he did anything else.

_{Moments later at Castle}_

Chuck replayed the events of that night over a year ago in his mind as he walked down the steps. He remembered everything. He remembered everything leading up to that event. Sarah telling Shaw her real name, them running off to DC, telling him he could talk to them as if he couldn't talk to just her, her telling him he wasn't the guy. He knew that the serum that Shaw had been giving her had a lot to do with it, but he just could not separate how much was serum and how much was truly how she felt.

He sat at the table, remembering where the chair had slammed into his knee. He loved Sarah, he truly did and nothing would change the fact that he loved her. The only thing he had to figure out was how much still and if it was worth it.

He had to laugh at what a joke even that sounded like. Really? Was he that stupid? Was she worth it? For a smart guy he really could be stupid sometimes he thought. Of course she was worth it. She was worth a thousand deaths if that what it took for her to love him. But why could he not get this sickening feeling out of his head.

For so long he realized that he had always chased her. He was always the one trying to take it further. He was the one that searched for her when she was lost. It was always him. What had she done for him?

Chuck literally smacked himself in the head. She only saved his life on numerous occasions. She had only given him a reason to be a better man. She had only taught him how to truly love something and how to feel loved. Above all else, she had given him a reason to live, to truly live. He could not believe the war going on between his heart and mind right now. This seemed all too familiar as he remembered the images of Sarah that Shaw tried replaying to him not so long ago.

"_What the heck am I doing?"_ Chuck thought, as at that moment it seemed so clear in his mind. Those were all lies, placed in his memory to build the rift between he and Sarah. And now, he had done the same thing, he was no better then Shaw. How could he really ever question Sarah's love for him? He knew he had made a mistake. He had to go tell her. So what was stopping him?

After a few minutes in Castle, deep in thought, he decided to go upstairs to the Buy More.

He entered through the lockers and slowly walked up towards the Nerd Herd desk. So many memories of this place he thought.

He remembered the first breakup as he looked over to the Theater Room. How Sarah had left so heart broken. He looked to one of the side shelves where he remembered hiding as he tried to call her after their first real kiss. He remembered how silly they danced at their first Christmas Party together after she decided to stay instead of leave with Bryce. Christmas, Chuck thought. How could he forget the moment he gave her the bracelet. That was such a turning point for him. And there, near the Nerd Herd desk where they held hands while Jeffster sang, how he told her that she did have someone that cared for her. He looked to the opening of Buy More. Oh my gosh, how many times did he remember her beautiful form standing at the front, looking for him. Yes he did believe in Love as she would saunter in to find him.

Then there was that Wienerlicious outfit and his personal favorite, the Orange Orange outfit. She was so sexy in those outfits and even though it was a cover relationship, he was filled with so much pride as she would walk up to him and give him a kiss, all the while adjusting his tie or running her hand through his hair.

The anger and fear were completely gone now as Chuck looked around the Buy More taking in all the memories of he and Sarah. He came to the front of the Nerd Herd desk and stared down at the phone, his back to the entrance. He started to tear up as he remembered his Vicky Vale. What a journey they had been on. It was then, as he remembered that day where she walked into his life that he knew nothing would take her from him. His heart was too big to allow anything but forgiveness for his handler, his partner, his girlfriend, and now his wife. He was so deep in thought he never noticed the doors open to the buy more.

Chuck was thinking about how he was going to make this up to Sarah when he felt her soft, although not so gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her to tell her he loved her when everything went dark as he fell to the floor.

_{Hour later inside the Buy More}_

"Wake up weakling!" a female voice commanded.

Chuck was just coming to as he realized the voice talking to him was not Sarah.

"That's it sunshine. Now call your wife and tell her to meet you at Buy More, NOW!"

Chuck was still shaking the cobwebs out of his head, which seemed to be on fire when he noticed who was giving the commands.

"Cerebus?" Chuck asked, noticing he was chained to the nerd herd desk. He could see that the emergency lights were on which meant the Buy More generators had kicked in. Buy why would the generators be needed?

"Thought you killed me huh?" A punch came slamming across Chuck's face. "Not so easy is it fool? Now call your wife and tell her to get down here. If you try anything, I will blow this place sky high."

Chuck could see the detonation device in her hands. He tried to call on the Intersect but nothing happened.

"You really must think I am a fool huh?" Cerebus pointed to another slightly larger device that looked like a modified taser gun, lying on the counter. "I call that my get out of jail free card. It's a mini EMP device. It currently has knocked out all electronic devices in a three click radius. Including the device in that noggin of yours." Cerebus not so gently tapped his forehead.

"You should be incapacitated for another 2-3 hours but trust me, I won't need that long."

Chuck needed to stall, "Okay, genius, how am I supposed to call if you knocked out all electronic devices?" Another blow to the face. This is really starting to hurt Chuck thought to himself."

"Regular phone lines work, use your Buy More phone idiot."

Chuck slowly dialed his home Phone.

_{No answer}_

He then dialed Sarah's cell.

_{Still no answer}_

Good, she is not going to answer. Best anyway he thought. "Sorry Ms. Cerebus, but apparently my wife is not…"

"You rang honey?" Sarah asked as she walked into the Buy More, gun in hand pointed directly at Cerebus.

Chuck could not believe the complete change in his wife from just hours before. He caught his breath as he realized what she was wearing. It was the exact same outfit she wore the first time she walked into the Buy More years ago. Her hair was even the same as how could he forget that day. She was like an angel sent to him and now she looked even more beautiful.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want your husband blown sky high." Cerebus showed Sarah the detonation device.

Chuck looked straight into Sarah's eyes, everything forgotten from their previous fight. He could care less about some stupid Castle incident. This was his wife, the one he went to hell to find and the one he fought through hell to bring back. That journey was greater then anything else. He had said his peace, although he would need some heavy apologizing for his actions, but he knew that beautiful angel walking in the Buy More right now would always be with him.

With a heart full of love, he said the only thing that seemed appropriate at this juncture, "Vicky Vale, Vick, Vicky Vale. You know that's from Batman right?" Chuck was tearing up now as he truly knew how much he loved his wife and how much he needed her.

Sarah could see that her baby was back. She would have fought through hell and back to get him, and she still might, but the love in his eyes were the best thing she ever saw. With a slight smile on her lips, she looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "And you think that makes it better?"

Chuck just stared at his beautiful wife. Sarah Bartowski was all he cared about and he would cherish her for the rest of his life. Even with all that he had said and done to her, she still came back for him. "You came back for me honey?"

Sarah had tears in her eyes, "I will always come back for you!" Sarah almost completely broke down. But then she looked to Cerebus. First things first; she needed to take care of this bitch once and for all so she could be with her husband.

"How touching. Makes me want to vomit." Repeated Cerebus with a threatening tone. "Now you drop the gun, or your nerd here dies."

Sarah could see that it was useless for a gun so she threw it to the side. She had to get Cerebus away from Chuck or who knows what might happen. "Okay bitch, lets do it your way. Me and you, leave the nerd out of it."

Cerebus had waited for this moment for so long. Finally she will face the women that had taken so much from her and now it would be an even fight without the use of her looser husband. "You have one last fight left in you?"

"Saved the best for last" Replied Sarah, staring down her opponent.

The two women stared at each other for what seemed like hours but truly were only seconds. Cerebus put the detonator in the back of her pants and then charged at Sarah.

Both women met halfway as Cerebus jumped into a frontal kick while Sarah slid underneath her. Sarah quickly got back up and kicked Cerebus in the face. Cerebus followed with a punch to the face and both women fought, mostly blocking each others attack until Cerebus got a lucky punch to the face that sent Sarah crashing into one of the shelves.

Chuck was trying frantically to get out of the Cuffs that were attached to the metal rod. When that didn't work he tried working on the metal rod to loosen it from the desk.

The fight was evenly matched, both women were kicking and punching and landing similar blows. Sarah was bleeding from the nose and lip while Cerebus had a huge cut over her eye. Cerebus had grabbed Sarah's hair and threw her into one of the LCD TV's and this knocked the wind out of her. Cerebus then picked up a piece of the shelving and hit Sarah hard across the face sending her sprawling onto the floor right in front of Chuck.

"Cerebus, please stop this. I'll do what ever you want, just leave Sarah alone." Chuck was trying frantically to initiate the Intersect but nothing was happening. He was dead in the water so he tried to break the metal rod. He felt it give a little but still it was held fast to the desk.

Cerebus approached Sarah and lifted her up by the hair. Sarah was barely able to focus as another punch was landed by Cerebus. "You took everything from me you realize that? You took everything I had worked so hard for."

Sarah through blurred vision noticed something strangely familiar about this woman, something that she had never noticed before.

"You thought you ended my life so many years ago." Another punch as Cerebus had venom in her eyes. "How stupid were you to not check for a vest. I mean it gave the ring and I a perfect opportunity to go off grid. Unfortunately, my stupid husband just could not leave it be. But I see at least you kept him warm at night."

Chuck stopped as he looked at Cerebus and remembered the video archive of Sarah's red test. The hair and eyes were a little different, but bone structure, height, and weight were about the same.

Sarah could not believe who was in front of her.

"Evelyn Shaw?" both Sarah and Chuck repeated at the same time.

Sarah felt like throwing up at the thought of being this close to Shaw's wife.

"It really took you two morons that long to figure it out. No wonder Shaw used you as an easy mark, Sarah. I am going to enjoy finishing you and this pathetic nerd…"

Sarah didn't need Valkrie mode anymore, as the thought of Shaw and his wife was far more effective at motivating her. She quickly broke the grip from Cerebus and sent a flurry of punches and kicks. Sarah knew this lady and her husband had taken so much from her and Chuck, it was going to end now. She was going to beat this chick down until there was nothing left. She never had a chance to kick Shaw's butt, so this piece of trash would have to do.

Just about the time Sarah sent a roundhouse into Shaw's jaw, Chuck broke free of the desk.

Sarah slammed Cerebus up against the nerd herd desk and grabbed her by the throat. The rage, filling up inside of her, was out of control. Cerebus was barely able to speak, choking on her own blood.

"You have to kill me!" Cerebus stated looking Sarah in the eyes.

Sarah squeezed tighter as she could feel the throat muscles crunching beneath her grip. She could almost see Shaw's eyes bulging as her hand squeezed tighter. She wanted so much to snap this bitch like a twig. She was just about to the breaking point when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the love of her life, her Chuck standing behind her. She saw him mouth, I love you. She turned back to Evelyn Shaw, and quickly released her from her grip, "No thanks, I already did that once."

Chuck and Sarah embraced in a lovers embrace and held each other as tight as humanly possible. "I love you so much Chuck!" Sarah sobbed as they both started walking to the entrance of the Buy More.

"YOU STUPID SLUT!" Evelyn brought around the Detonation device.

Chuck and Sarah heard the door to the Buy More opening as they turned back around to Cerebus. They both saw the detonation device in her hand as the realization hit them that this was the end.

The Venom was dripping off Evelyn's tongue as she was about to squeeze the detonation device, "THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU WEAK"

Chuck and Sarah barely registered the sound of a weapon firing as they just had time to duck as a grenade launcher sent a grenade into Cerebus blowing her up into a thousand pieces.

"No, that's what makes her a Bartowski!" Stated Casey as he lowered the grenade launcher and puffed on a cigar.

Actually Chuck and Sarah really did not know how to react at that point. Morgan on more occasions then one had always instructed Chuck on the intricacies of making sure someone was dead. Well, Casey left no question as Brain Matter and Viscera were scattered all through out the now destroyed nerd herd desk.

Husband and wife both slowly stood up and looked at Casey.

"Finally got to use the old girl" Smiled Casey proudly as he patted his weapon like it was his favorite dog. "Lets get you two cleaned up and then you can sort out your lady feelings. I can't stand being around a couple pansies."

With that, the original Team B. walked towards the entrance of the Buy More, arms held tightly around each other. They stopped at the entrance as Chuck looked back over the Buy More for possibly the last time. He paused and tried to speak, but the words caught in his throat.

Sarah squeezed him to let him know everything was going to be alright.

Chuck had to do this though as he stepped forward and turned to face his team and look them in the eyes. "Guys, my life was a wasteland not so long ago. I had no clue what I was doing. I had no girlfriend, really only one friend, and had absolutely no life worth living." Chuck paused as his emotions were overtaking him. He saw Casey look down at the ground.

"I always complain about why Bryce sent me that email. How I always wanted a normal life. I was wrong. I owe Bryce everything because he brought you two to me. You guys are everything to me. My protectors, my partners, my friends, and most of all my family. I owe you two so much that it hurts me inside to think how I could ever repay you guys for protecting me." Chuck paused as he looked down at the ground.

When he regained enough courage, he continued. "Love is kind of useless word to compare to how strongly I feel for you guys. I am so grateful that both you accepted this assignment. I gained a best friend, and a wife, and that makes everything else so completely worth it. I wouldn't change a thing. I love you guys and just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for saving me!" Chuck then reached out to hug his two partners again.

Casey gave a grunt but actually allowed the contact. Sarah of course had melted into Chuck never wanting to let her husband go and in the same moment, so very proud of him.

"We made a great team didn't we?" Casey grumbled as he awkwardly held onto his partners.

"We were the best!" Sarah replied through tears.

With that, the three walked out of the Buy More for the last time as a team.

* * *

A/N: Wanted to add some perspective sense I want to make sure everyone understood what had happened. The reason Sarah had gotten so angry was because in a way, she was jealous of Valkrie. That and the fact she felt she had lost control in front of the people she loved and they might not look at her the same again.

Also, the reason she showed up at the Buy More was because before Chuck left, he had mentioned going to the Buy More. Sarah finally manned up and realized if she ever wanted to save her marriage and save Chuck, she had to go to him. She wanted him to remember what it was like that first time they met to hopefully have him remember the good times. It was also a way to show that even without the Intersect, they could still connect on so many levels. Sorry I did not explain that better in the story. I should have been more clear.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Okay so I felt a little bad for the way Chuck treated Sarah in the last chapter. I decided to rewrite this last Chapter to add a little Charah Fluff just to finish out the story.

I would like to say a personal thank you for all those that have reviewed and left comments. A few of you have been with me from the beginning and I appreciate all your kind words. I am sorry I do not respond to every comment but I honestly do try to listen and I cherish the comments I do get. Thanks for all.

* * *

**Chapter 30  
**

_{The way home to Casa Bartowski}_

Chuck and Sarah were relatively quiet after cleaning up at castle and driving back home. Sarah had not let Chuck go and was constantly touching him and holding onto to him as if she thought he would fly away into the night air. She let him drive home so she could cuddle up to him as tightly as her car would allow.

Chuck felt like such a fool for the way he had treated her. He tried to apologize but she would not let the words come out of his mouth. He literally had tried a couple times to say he was sorry but she asked him gently to not do that again. He looked down at her beautiful golden hair, feeling her comforting warmth as she snuggled next to him. He wanted to drive for hours just so this would not end, but he was getting tired and it was going to be morning soon.

"Sarah?" Chuck cautiously tested to see if she was awake.

She squeezed his arm and kissed him gently to let him know she was there.

"Thank you for coming back for me. I know it must have been hard, but barring the possibility of death and torture, it meant a lot for you just to be there for me." He gently kissed the top of her head. "I just want you to know from the bottom of my heart that I will never treat you like that again. I am glad I finally faced that demon and I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me for the way I acted. I love you Sarah _Bartowski_, I always have!"

Sarah did not say anything.

Chuck was starting to get a weird feeling in his stomach at the uncomfortable silence. He did not know what more to say when he felt Sarah's finger drawing something on his leg. It was simple, but it said all he needed to hear.

I…

Heart (shape of heart)…

U…

_{Back at Casa Bartowski immediately following Cerebus Destruction}_

Husband and wife got back to their home close to 4:00 a.m. The cool night air was refreshing as they walked into their house and up to their bedroom. Sarah had a hold of Chuck's hand and led him into the bedroom. She sat him down on the bed and stood in front of him.

"Chuck?"

Chuck jumped a bit at the sound of her voice, not actually hearing her speak for the last hour or so.

Sarah gently lifted his chin so that she could look at Chuck. "I want you to know that I take our vows very serious. I made plenty of mistakes before we met and all the way up till you found me in Paris."

Chuck could see the conviction in her eyes. There could be no denying the honesty that she was speaking.

"No one loves a mission like Sarah. Isn't that what Casey used to say. Well our family is my mission now and nothing will deny me the completion of this mission. Do you believe that Chuck?"

Chuck could only shake his head up and down.

"This mission is one that will only be completed when we each breathe our last breath. You know what kind of spy I was and that will be nothing compared to what kind of Wife I will be and hopefully someday if you agree, the type of Mother I will be. I love you Chuck and I will never ever let you down. You understand, right Chuck?" Sarah kissed his forehead as Chuck just whimpered a whispered Yes.

"Now I want to make love to you, is that okay?" Sarah had a slight smile on her lips.

"Sarah, you know you don't have to ask for us to make love…" Sarah cut him off.

"I don't think you understand Chuck. I want to make love TO you!"

Chuck was still not quite processing the difference between making love to someone as opposed to with someone. He was still a tad confused as Sarah slowly lifted his shirt off.

Then she seductively removed her top and gently grabbed his hands and lifted them up so they were securely on her bare breasts.

Chuck had the biggest smile, as he suddenly understood the difference as Sarah kneeled before him, while he still sat on the side of the bed, and slowly unzipped his pants.

* * *

**_{6 hours later}_**

Chuck could barely walk out to their favorite chair outside on the porch. His beautiful wife was already snuggled up on the chair patting the side to encourage Chuck to sit next to her.

Chuck wobbled over to the chair and painfully sat down next to Sarah. He tried to position himself so she could snuggle on top of him but she stopped him.

"Let me be the one to comfort you today" Sarah gently laid his head on her chest and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head.

Being this close to her chest brought back memories of what she had just did to him over and over. He had experienced a few interesting sex moments in bed before, but what Sarah had done to him was beyond just sex. It was such passion and such love that it almost made him cry. Not because of pain or sadness, he could clearly hear Casey saying "Grow a set will you Bartowski", this went beyond anything he had ever felt. Sarah had clearly shown him without a doubt that she was completely and utterly without a doubt his wife and his companion. Damn, make up sex was so good Chuck thought.

If Sarah had to admit, she didn't realize what possessed her earlier this morning. This man she held in her arms had solicited so many different emotions throughout the years that it felt like all had just exploded, over and over. Her body was still feeling the electric after shocks of what they had done. She could not stop smiling thinking of how special it was. The feeling of Chuck inside her was the greatest feeling she could have ever felt. She loved him so much and she had hoped that maybe now there would never be a doubt for him.

"Thank you for this morning." Chuck was barely able to gather the lung capacity to speak.

Sarah blushed at the obvious struggle that Chuck was having. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Never been better!"

Sarah could feel his facial muscles move against her chest as she knew he must have had the biggest grin on his face. Even though her breasts were a tad sore from what she had Chuck do to them, she still made it a point to place his head just at the right angle.

"Ouch, Chuck!" Sarah jumped as Chuck pinched her sore left butt cheek.

"Don't think I don't know what you are trying to do." Chuck giggled.

"You just better get some rest, your going to need it in a few minutes."

Chuck stopped breathing for a sec. "Sarah, do you think we could eat first."

In her most seductive voice, "I was hoping we could eat during…"

"Oh sweet god of Halo, please give me strength!" Chuck silently pleaded as he felt Sarah's free hand making its way down this front side.

* * *

_**{One Month Later}**_

Things had been going great for Team B. since the downfall of Cerebus. All the remnants of the Cerebus group were either dead or in federal prison. They did a thorough sweep and were able to weed out everyone involved. All those involved on the Blizzard Entertainment side were arrested and Morgan was actually placed in charge of making sure the company followed standards from that point on.

For gamers, it was just a normal 2 day patch install to remove all the mini-intersects, but they never thought any thing different was happening. Sales were still high from the BlizzCon incident so the company still kept on going. Of course they had to pay a very large settlement to Team B. for all their troubles.

Casey was back in the field now. The rush of fieldwork was still such a high to him that he gave up his desk job in DC to rejoin his old unit. He still kept tabs on Team B. but most of his efforts now were searching out terrorist and dispatching of them on a regular basis.

Ellie and Devon were doing fine, Devon had decided to go back to medicine full time and give up the field agent side of spy work. Ellie and Sarah were still close as ever and of course baby Sarah was just the pride of everyone.

Sarah and Chuck were inseparable, as if they weren't before, but now it was even beyond that. Their love had pretty much withstood every test possible and each time had passed with flying colors. Chuck had to chuckle a bit thinking back to that night in Buy More when they defeated Cerebus. Sarah walking in like she had done almost 4 years ago, it was like a new beginning for them. This was the way it should have been she said as their relationship from that point was greater then it had ever been.

Sarah had given up the spy life completely, now wanting to concentrate on devoting all her time to Chuck and being the wife he deserves. Chuck was more an analyst now and had resigned from active duty. With the severance pay package and the settlement from Blizzard, Chuck and Sarah were pretty much set for life. Life was never better for Chuck and Sarah.

Chuck had not had a dream link forever and so he had completely given up hope until later that night.

**_{ * * * }_**

"_So num nuts, you just could not stay away." Valkrie punched Chuck in the arm._

_Chuck could not control himself as he gave Valkrie a big hug._

"_Okay, that's enough of the mushy stuff. Grow a set will you Bartowski." Valkrie pushed away, although not very forcefully._

"_I just missed you so much. I never had a chance to thank you for helping us at the compound." Chuck reached down to hold her hand and this time she did not pull a way._

_There were a few minutes of silence before Valkrie spoke again. "Listen nerd, I am not going to lie to you and say this has not been enjoyable. But it is time for me to go. And this time for good." Valkrie paused, trying to collect herself._

"_Wait, what are you talking about." Asked Chuck walking around to stand in front of Valkrie, this time taking both her hands in his._

"_Bartowski, you are making this hard on me okay. Just let me finish." Valkrie could feel the emotions filling up inside her. "Its time for Sarah to start her real life with you. It is time for you two to grow together and for her to experience it all on her own. She loves you so much Chuck. Hell, I love you. Okay num nuts, I love you too. Did you finally get that." Valkrie tried to turn away so Chuck could not see the tears welling up in her eyes._

_Chuck gently took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Valkrie you may never know just how much you mean to me. You have giving me so much and I will never forget you."_

_Okay it had to end now, Valkrie thought or she would never leave. "Its time for me to go. It is your turn now to protect Sarah." Valkrie gave him one final kiss. Then she started walking away._

"_Will I ever see you again?" Said Chuck as his emotions were overtaking him. _

"_Sorry num nuts not this time. Besides…" Valkrie paused as she turned and smiled. "I can't stand the sound of crying babies anyway." With that she was gone._

_Well baby Sarah does not really cry so much any more, thought Chuck. No reason to leave because of that. So he sat on the beach, looking out as the Sun was setting, thinking back to all that had happened in the past years. He cried but these were tears of joy. It was good to be home he thought._

**_{ * * * }_**

He awoke and reached for Sarah but she was not there. He looked and saw the bathroom light on.

"Chuck?" Sarah's voice was a little panicky.

Chuck could tell there was a slight panic in her voice. He knew she had not been feeling well the last couple weeks so he decided to initiate her bio scan.

**{BIO STAT INITIATED – SARAH – VITALS OKAY}**

Thank goodness he thought.

**{BIO STAT CONTINUED – UNKNOWN – VITALS OKAY}**

What is going on Chuck thought. Why did the bio scan just do two scans on Sarah and why was the second unknown.

**{BIO STAT CONTINUE – SECOND UNKNOWN – VITALS OKAY}**

That's when Sarah walked out of the bathroom holding something akin to a plastic looking stick in her hands. "Honey, we got a new mission!"

Chuck's eyes shot wide open as he quickly set up in bed.

* * *

A/N: There will be a short epilogue to follow but this was the last official Chapter. As you could tell, this journey was about Chuck and Sarah facing all their demons. Chuck had to charm his way into every one of Sarah's personalities to save her and he did it no matter the odds. Sarah in turn had to show Chuck the kind of love and devotion she had for him by being there to save him from his own demons.

I am contemplating where to go from here. I originally was going to start something that explains the year of Valkrie but I am to much of a Charah Shipper to go so long only knowing that they would never be together unless I establish their relationship during that time in Dream Links. I will see where my mind takes me but once again, thanks to all for this journey.


	31. Epilogue

A/N: I know I could have ended it with the last Chapter but I had always had this vision of how I wanted to end it and so hopefully you can just enjoy this happy epilogue. And I don't own Chuck. I don't own blizzard.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**{15 years later}**

"Sam, did you break through the firewall yet. I need access to the mainframe as quickly as possible."

"I am almost there Chucky, just give me 2 more seconds. There got it, I am through."

"Okay, patch me in and I will initiate the software."

It was at that point, the door burst open to where Chuck and Sam were hiding out with their laptops. What looked like the entire offensive line of the Burbank High School Football team came pouring into the classroom.

"Did you two Morons change the order for our Jerseys?" Said the head lineman as he and his goons quickly surrounded Chuck and Sam.

Chuck and Sam had to laugh as they saw the six football players in their newly ordered bright pink uniforms. It was Chuck's idea, to hack into the school computer system and change the order for the senior football team. After all, he and his twin sister were always being picked on by these brutes, being called nerds and such. It wasn't their fault they were brilliant and had skipped a few grades. That was still no need to pick on them.

The six players we glaring menacingly at both Sam and Chuck Jr. When the head lineman grabbed Chuck Jr. by the collar.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you sir." Instructed Sam, seeing her twin brother in the grasps of the meathead.

"Oh, and why not mor…" The lineman never finished as a flash of black leather burst into the room.

Cries of pain were heard as each of the linemen was disposed of quickly and effortlessly.

Chuck Jr. was dropped as the head lineman was grabbed by the collar and lifted slightly off the ground. A look of shear terror was on his face as he faced the tall black leather clad goddess.

"If I ever see any of you touching my cousins again, I will end all of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. Yes maam." The lineman quickly ran out, a slight wetness running down his leg.

Sam was smiling as she stared at her larger then life older cousin. Sarah was a majestic being with long flowing black hair and a physique that would rival any top athlete. Sam so envied her cousin and looked up to her as a true hero. Yeah they were cousins, but Sarah always treated her like they were sisters. Sam knew that she and her other brothers and sisters always had an uncanny knack of getting into the worst possible predicaments. No matter what it was though, Cousin Sarah was always there to get them out of it.

"Hey Sarah, Mom wants to know if you're coming for dinner tonight?" asked Chuck Jr. as he stood up trying to straighten out his white button down shirt and tie.

"Of course you little nerd." Sarah grabbed Chuck Jr. in a gentle choke hold and gave him a noogie messing up his unruly brown curls. Sarah probably actually spent more time with Uncle Chuck and Auntie Sarah then she did her own mom and dad now. She completely looked up to her Aunt Sarah and idolized her more then anything. She would not be the world champion she was today if not for the training that Auntie Sarah provided.

"Uncle, uncle" Chuck Jr. laughed as he tried to break free. It was useless of course because there was no way his lanky frame could stand up against his cousin. Didn't matter though he thought. Sarah would do anything to keep them safe and he had no problem letting a lady like Sarah protect him. A lot of people gave him a hard time about letting a girl fight his battles, but those people never said anything around Sarah. Not to mention, those bullies usually ended up with failing grades or an unusual mysterious medical conditions that required thorough rectal examinations.

"What have I told you two about getting in trouble?" Sarah quickly looked to her twin cousins who both had innocent looks on their faces.

"You told us that you might not always be there protect us so make sure to run until we find you." Both Chuck Jr. and Sam repeated at the same time.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Now come here and give me a hug." At that, cousins hugged as they walked out of the room.

"Where we headed, cous?" Asked Chuck Jr. as they noticed Sarah was leading them towards the flag pull. "Your moron brother has got himself stuck up the flag pole again."

"Oh man, Moms going to be pissed when she finds out little Casey is up the flag pole again." Sam was shaking her head.

"Well wait until she finds out about your younger brother Morgan."

Both Sam and Chuck Jr. stopped in their tracks, thinking of their middle brother Morgan. There was one thing all Bartowski siblings knew and that was not to mess with Morgan.

"He did it again didn't he?" asked Chuck Jr.

"You don't even want to know. Okay lets hurry and get Casey down. Your Mom wants me to pick up your brother and sister from elementary school and then I need to train with her before dinner."

After getting Casey down and finding out who exactly was the cause of Casey going up the flag, Sarah loaded everyone in the car and told them to sit tight while she used the restroom. Minutes later, Sarah came running back to the car.

"Okay guys, ready to go?" Sarah had a smirk on her face.

"Dare we ask what just happened?" Inquired Chuck Jr., eying his cousin suspiciously.

Sarah could not contain her smile. "Like I said I had to use the restroom. Was feeling a little flushed."

Cousins each looked at each other and burst out laughing.

As they pulled away, little Casey happened to look out the side window as the four bullies who sent him up the flag pull came staggering out of the school entrance. Each soaked to the bone with a petrified look on their faces.

"Hey Sarah, do you know if my Dad picked up that new Blizzard game, The Rise of Valkrie?" Asked an excited Casey.

"Yeah Uncle Morgan gave him an advance copy and according to Auntie Sarah, he has been playing it all day." Sarah shook her head thinking about her nerdy Uncle Chuck. She loved him so much, but man was he a geek when it came to video games.

"Sarah, are you busy tonight?" Asked Chuck Jr.

Sarah stopped to look at her younger cousin. "What's up little man?"

"Its just Sam and I hacked into an old government server and found this new game. We were going to play it later tonight after mom and dad went to sleep. Do you want to play it with us?"

"Sorry pal, can't. Got a Karate tournament this weekend, State finals, and I need to put in some extra training." Sarah had to admit she was a little disappointed. She did not like video games, but she loved just hanging out with her cousins. There was an unspoken bond between all seven of them. It was hard to explain but Sarah always loved being around them. Even in her tournaments, she always loved looking to the stands to see her Cousins and how excited they were to see her. There was not a match she entered that she would not look over to them and point them out in the crowd. It was their presence alone that gave her the determination to be the best.

"Now Sarah, you really think you need to train. Out of the past 250 matches, and countless tournaments, how many have you lost?" Sam asked, a pride welling inside of her thinking of her older cousin.

"According to my calculations, that would be ZERO losses. Isn't that correct Sarah?" Chuck Jr., gave her the nerdiest expression he could muster.

"Yeah, Uncle Devon already said he has to add another room just to hold your Trophies." Piped in little Casey.

"Shut up moron!" Sarah said as she reached back and punched Casey in the arm, her cheeks starting to blush.

"So let me get this straight. Once again you and Sam have hacked into another government server, and now you are wanting to play some stupid game."

Sam looked hurt. "Hey, its not some stupid game, it's a legend around these parts."

"Oh yeah, what is the game called anyway?"

"Some old game I had heard dad talk about briefly. Its called Zork…"

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and all those that stuck with the story.


End file.
